


Raven Not Free

by Ryane_Foxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Rape, References to Suicide, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 45,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryane_Foxx/pseuds/Ryane_Foxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spur of the moment, not sure what to call it. The war is over, the Dark side has won, and Harry Potter has become a slave to a Death Eater of his past. Will he ever be free, or will he be locked away forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of my new story :) I only have 7 or 8 chapters typed up.Working on a new one tonight but I figured I'd start posting it :) Hope you like it!
> 
> Warnings: Violence, mentions of sexual harassment and slight humor
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters used; nor do I make a profit from writing this.
> 
> As always, all of my work is un'beta'd but I do my best to make sure the spelling isn't too bad. Enjoy!

The feeling of the metal around his throat made him uncomfortable. It had been that way since the piece of silver got locked around his neck almost 18 months ago to this day. The cold air from the Manor burned his pale skin uncomfortably; his bare skin always available to all eyes around him. Clothes were a reward, something he didn't get often because of his smart mouth. He resided on his knees, his arse too irritated from the harsh spanking he had received earlier for not being where he was told when his Master returned. Just thinking of that man as his Master made his stomach churn, but it could have been worse. Harry learned very quickly when the Dark side won the war only 18 months to this day - that it could always get worse.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Sitting by his feet at the long table, he kept his eyes down. Harry had learned early on that all Death Eaters – excluding Snape and Travers, of course – were the only non-perverted followers of Voldemort. Having no clothes to shield his body from their eyes didn't help the groping hands. Not that it happened as often as it use too; his Master was very possessive and never shared him. If one thing left to be thankful for, it was that. Flinching when a hand touched the top of his head, he leaned into the touch to let it known he acknowledged the command. Getting to his feet, his knees aching from the uncomfortable place he had been in for over an hour, he straddled the man's lap. The hands on his bare hips made him want to shake. When the hands tightened possessively, it made his stomach flop. Wishing he could say it was only from disgust, he had grown somewhat fond of the touch. It was the only human contact he had anymore, and even if a part of him hated it; he knew he'd die without it.

 

"How is my little Raven doing today? Does your rear feel better?" The hands that moved over his arse to soothe the burn, made him shiver before they returned to their place at his waist.

 

"Yes Master, it is better. I am well today Master, as I am every day." He wanted to lash out, let the bastard who held his freedom know that he wasn't better; he'd never be better until he was free.

 

"Good to hear, little one. Are you bored?" It wasn't a question to answer honestly; Harry had learned that the hard way last time. Giving a soft shake of his head, he gasped in slight pain when the thin, elegant fingers holding him pressed on sensitive nerves.

 

"Use your words."

 

"No, Master, I am not bored. If anything, I am tired today." Harry hated admitting that, it always made the man proud to know that he controlled him. The nightmares got worse during this time of year, not that it wasn't bad the rest of the time – though then it was manageable. The contact his Master gave him made the nightmares easier to bear, and as punishment for biting someone; he'd been made to sleep alone last night.

 

"Maybe next time you won't bite others, Raven."

 

"He should not have touched me, and then maybe I wouldn't have bitten him." He knew it wasn't his right to speak that way, and he might get punished but he was angry! He'd never been truly innocent, but there was a point that he wouldn't take.

 

"What happened?" Blinking in surprise, he was slightly shocked to see the blatant anger in dark grey eyes.

 

"I-I'm sorry, what?" The grip on his sensitive hips tightened and he whimpered.

 

"What. Happened. I will not repeat myself pet." Harry felt a little shaky, but he swallowed.

 

"I was coming back to your room from delivering a missive to Tom. Dolohov was headed towards the study when he cornered me." Harry looked off to the side, his face flushed while re-telling what happened yesterday. He was never listened to after something happened, never asked his side of the story; only punished for doing wrong. A quick swat to his rear made him jump, looking back at his Master with big eyes.

 

"Don't stop, keep going." The others around the table watched on, silent as Harry continued on. Voldemort sat at the head of the table, a grin on his face to the reaction of his followers when Harry said his real name. He was only the one allowed too, after many meetings. Glancing up at the table to Voldemort, Harry wailed softly when he was smacked on the still swollen flesh of his rear.

 

"You answer to me, not him." Voldemort grinned wider, giving Harry a small nod as to continue. A glare was sent his way, then to Harry letting him know that it would be discussed later in private.

 

"He put his hand around me and groped me. Then he, with his fingers,-"he mumbled off, face flushed in shame as everyone in the room learned of his molestation. No one had ever tried that before. They would stroke, pinch, or squeeze him if given the chance; though after many nasty hexes it stopped.

 

"So I bit him and he whined like a baby." Many of the Death Eaters busted into laughter at the last statement, even Voldemort chuckled at Harry's words.

 

"Dolohov has always been a whining bitch, doesn't surprise me he can't handle a little bite."

 

"Actually, Harry took out a nice chunk of his arm when he bit him." Everyone looked at Voldemort shocked when he spoke, then to Harry who blushed and looked down into his Master's lap.

 

"Look at me." The fingers under his chin made him look up, and he swallowed.

 

"We will talk later about you going to Our Lord instead of me. Understand?" Harry nodded quietly, before pressing his face into his Master's neck. The hands stayed on his hips, not showing any form of comfort.

 

"Well, seeing as the meeting is over, you are all welcome to leave as you may. I'll call when I need you again." Everyone bowed to Voldemort before getting up and leaving their Lord, Harry, and his Master alone.

 

"I hope you will come by later to continue our meeting from the other night Harry." Harry nodded, but could feel the nasty glare that his Master sent over his head.

 

"Now, now Draco. No need to feel jealous. Your little Raven just keeps me company sometimes." Draco growled, digging his fingers harder into Harry's hips.

 

"There is no jealously, because there is nothing nor no one to be jealous of." He replied in a haughty tone, knowing he only got away with being disrespectful so easily because of Harry. Not waiting for anymore conversation to happen, he easily rose from the table; his arms wrapping underneath Harry's thighs as he made his way to the door. Harry looked up from his Master's shoulder and sent Voldemort a small smile, which was returned in fold before he disappeared.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Arms bound above his head, Harry couldn't help but glare at the man who stood above him. In the privacy of their rooms, he had no problem mouthing off to Draco in his normal way.

 

"You should have listened to me when I tried telling you! Instead you took his word over mine!" He yelled, green eyes blazing in frustration.

 

"What would you have me do, huh? Question him before all followers over YOUR word?" Harry bit back the sad feeling that he wasn't as important to Draco as he liked to think he was.

 

"I went to Tom first before he was closer. Not only that but Dolohov dragged me there to tell anyway!" Harry looked off to the side, gritting his teeth. Suddenly the cool hand on his cheek made his eyes widened, and he looked up into soft grey eyes.

 

"If you had told me that Our Lord knew what really happened, I would have handled it differently. I wouldn't have left you alone last night." Harry bit his lip, feeling the tears well up in his eyes. He shut them quickly, not allowing them to fall.

 

"I am sorry if I hurt you, it wasn't my intention. I promise to take care of the matter differently if you are honest with me next time." Harry just nodded, staying silent as he lay bound to the bed.

 

"For my wrong insight, I will allow you whatever you wish. Just ask and you may have it." Eyes lighting up at the promise, he licked his dry lips.

 

"Can I ask for more than one thing, since I've been good recently?" Draco couldn't help the laugh that left him. Harry acted so weird at times. The only time he ever saw the Harry he knew in school was when they were in private arguing. Every other time, was always something different. The war had changed them all, but it changed Harry in ways that no one seemed to understand.

 

"Yes, you may. If I approve of them, it'll depend on what they are. Understood?" Harry nodded, revealing a real smile. Draco didn't see those often and he liked knowing that he could cause them.

 

"I would like to wear clothes more. Even if it's only something small; I feel like I'm being eye raped every time I walk into a room. It is very uncomfortable for me." Draco thought about it for a moment, before nodding slowly.

 

"I suppose that can be arranged. You may wear pants, but nothing else. More clothes will be given as rewards, but I will not take any away unless you actually do something severe." Harry nodded, smiling a little more.

 

"Also, I want to be able to go outside more. Wait it's not what you think!" He quickly yelled, seeing the anger flash over Draco's face.

 

"I hate being in this Manor. It drives me insane that I can never leave, not even to step out in the garden. It has been 10 months since I stepped foot on the outside. I just, I need to be in the sun Draco, please." Harry could feel his voice breaking a little, and he hadn't meant to say Draco's name. It was only something that was uttered in the throes of passion. Looking into Harry's eyes, Draco swallowed a small lump in his throat. He would not feel guilty about this.

 

"I think…that can be arranged. As long as someone is with you at all times. Only I or Our Lord may take you outside."

 

"Maybe Severus could too?" Harry asked hopefully, missing the Professor who had become very important to him over his time of capture.

 

"Yes, Severus is allowed to as well. Anything else?" Harry thought about it, not wanting to press for more, but there was so much he wanted. He always wanted things before the war but never acted on it; to selfless. Now that he belonged to someone, thinking about it still made him sick, he wanted so much and craved being selfish.

 

"One more thing, then nothing, I promise." Draco nodded, letting his hands stroke down Harry's bound arms and over his abdomen.

 

"Untie first, please." Draco looked suspicious but complied, untying Harry before sitting up straighter.

 

"Well?" He was losing his patience, so Harry nodded before leaning in close.

 

"I would very much like to please you, for being so kind to me today." If there was something Harry wanted, Draco never expected it to be that. His cheeks actually lit up slightly, making Harry look at him surprised. The only time Harry pleased him was when he demanded it.

 

"Are you, do you really want that?" Draco wanted to scold himself for stuttering, it wasn't very Malfoy like. Though to be honest, being with Harry, he hardly acted like a true Malfoy.

 

"Yes I, I really want to please you, Master." Draco felt a chill of desire swirl down his spine when Harry's tone lowered. Looking into lidded green eyes, he leaned back on his palms.

 

"Do as you please then, my little Raven." Draco cooed, his fingers wrapping into the messy black locks that frame the face of his pet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) Hi there! Sorry for not posting this sooner, I wanted to put a few more chapters up. I thought I'd have more time this term to get ahead with this story, but one of my teachers is really stupid...so it doesn't look like that will happen. Going to try to keep ahead of the chapters though so the wait isn't too long for more! Enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: Man smex :3 Our little lion & snake share some bed time together. Plus some serious angst.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters used; nor do I make a profit from writing this

Harry clutched at the bed sheets furrowed below his body, his back arched deep as Draco slid deeper inside of him with each thrust. The noises that left him were always so unfamiliar, even after doing this almost day after day. His cock throbbed heavily in need, his orgasm balancing right on the edge. Draco seemed to have learned his body well, for the fact that right when it seemed like he would come; Draco would slow down and take Harry in an almost loving manner. Only to start back up with heavy, fast strokes deep into his core. Biting his lip to stop himself from begging, he gasped when Draco slammed head on to his prostate.

"You know I like to hear you, don't hide from me." The hands that stroked and teased along his body were coaxing and familiar, causing Harry's body to arch harder and whimper in distress.

"P-please…Draco please hah!" Hearing Harry moan in name beneath him brought Draco's climax right up on the edge, causing him to quickly grasp the cock below him and start stroking in pace to his thrusts. Feeling the warm liquid splash over his hand and the tightening around his cock made his orgasm crash over him; his hips still slowly bucking as Harry's body shook in his hold. Pulling out, Draco couldn't stop the thrill of possession that rushed through him when his semen began to leak from Harry's red and swollen entrance. Watching his raven sprawled on his dark red sheets made his chest tighten, Harry's back rising and falling quickly in his attempt to gather himself. Quickly spelling the sheets clean, he lay down behind Harry; pulling him right up to his chest. Feeling the lithe man curl into him made his chest tighten in unrestrained emotion. He loved possessing The Boy Who Lived, his Raven – **HIS**. Just the fact made him feel on top of the world, like nothing could stop him. Then there were moments, like the ones now, or in the middle of the night; where the nightmares changed his thoughts. Harry was the strongest person he knew. From losing everything he ever could have had, to being raised in a home full of hate. His lifetime friends he thought would stand behind him betrayed him; then died before his eyes. Now to be owned like an animal by the ones who made him life hell, never really seemed to get him down. Except for days like this; this day specifically was the anniversary of when the Light side fell beneath the power of the Dark Lord. In the beginning, Harry had been vicious. Violent, cursing, hexing - physical violence in full force at anyone who would look, talk, or even attempt to touch him. It had lit a fire inside Draco; wanting desperately to own that, tame that. He felt accomplished that he'd done just about that, if for rough moments that still occurred. The man who lay against him, his own property, was everything Draco could have wanted. Strong, resilient, full of courage and honest to a fault; Harry was the prime example of a Gryffindor. Fighting back with everything he had, falling under the line when he knew he could not win the fight; yet never completely giving up.

"I will stay tonight, you need not worry. Sleep my Raven." Feeling Harry relax in his arms made him almost sigh. The man was stubborn, annoying at the best of times; yet endearing to never ask for anything. The smallest things seemed to make him happy, but Draco assumed anyone in his position would feel that way. Once he knew the man in his arms had fallen asleep, Draco stayed awake to wait for the backlash that he knew would occur. The twitching would start then the whimpering. Harry's magic would swirl out of control, and then the man would wake up screaming in desperation for it all to stop. That he was sorry, that he never meant for them to die. That he tried so hard to win, and he wished he could take their place. Draco would wait, and soothe the tormented soul that belonged to him. It wasn't love, that was a childish notion; impossible at the most. He was a Malfoy, he loved no one but his family. No, it wasn't love. It was just taking care of what was his. Nothing more, and if one thing was true; Harry Potter was definitely his.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so short! -R.F.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie doki! :) Here's the next chapter. If at any time you cannot obviously tell the difference between a flashback/nightmare & thoughts; please tell me & I'll switch up the method because all flashbacks/nightmares & thoughts are in italics!
> 
> Warnings: Hurt/Comfort with a little bit of fluff thrown in
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own the characters. I don't make any money either...otherwise I would be publishing this XD

_There was yelling, and flashes of lights streaming across his vision. The smell of dead bodies, of blood; filled his sense and made him almost sick to his stomach. There was so much going on, his eyes could barely keep up. His shot his offense in every direction, trying to save those who were struggling; trying to save those who deserved to live – maybe even those who didn't. The dark sky matched his feelings as he fought for the lives of his loved ones. His did not matter as long as he could save those who deserved to live. He'd already lost so much and flashes of their faces flew across his mind as he made his way through the battle; still desperately searching for the one who he needed to face. HE was waiting for him, his own little game of cat and mouse. Harry knew he'd fallen for it many a time, but no more._

" _Harry!" Swiftly turning around, he almost lost his stomach at the sight of Hermione's internal organs ripping their way out of her body. His eyes were struck open in horror as another scream had him turning the other direction. Ron's body became lacerated to the point of his limbs detaching from his axial skeleton. Vomiting, the tears started to pour down in his face as everywhere he looked; someone he had cared for died before his eyes in the most brutal of ways. No swift death was given, even to him. Hearing the sound of deep laughter, he looked up. Voldemort stood before him, wand pointed right at his scar. He ignored the burning on his face, the pain from watching the death of everything he'd known numbing him._

" _The Boy Who Lived has finally fallen at my feet. Victory of the Wizarding World is mine."_

"No! Please don't! I'll die instead, just don't!" Draco swiftly pulled Harry into his arms, his body shaking and attempting to throw off whatever was holding him down.

"It's over, Harry. The war is over, and you're safe." Draco whispered straight into Harry's ear, attempting to reach him as swiftly as possible. The room was already ruined, tapestries torn, glass broken from the backlash of Harry's emotional magic. Harry continued to thrash, sobbing and screaming for them to kill him instead and just leave everyone alive.

"It's not fair! It's not fair! It should have been me, it should have always been me!" The horrid sound of pain and remorse left Harry's raw throat in his sobbing. Draco felt himself shaking just as bad as he held him, stroking every inch of skin he could reach.

"Life isn't fair, you know better than most. You had done everything you could; now all you can do is live." Harry turned and clung to Draco, shaking and sobbing in silence now. Draco ran his fingers through Harry's messy, sweat soaked hair; mumbling terms of affection and comfort. It was hard watching him like that many times a week. Though when certain memories were spiked or the anniversary of the war came about; those nightmares made the worst nights.

"Rest, Raven. I will be here to ward off the nightmares, I promise." Harry continued to shake but his sobs had died down; his magic slowly pulling back inside of him. His face was pressed into Draco's chest. All he could register was the calming scent that Draco seemed to give off at times like this; it was very soothing to him. It pulled him back into sleep, with no more nightmares waiting for him within his slumber. Draco was still shaking, holding and stroking Harry in comfort; as much for himself as him. It was hard, knowing Harry relived everything that happened during the war almost every time he closed his eyes. Draco had killed, it was necessary at times. Not that he enjoyed it, or relished it. Survival was survival, no matter who had an opinion. Closing his eyes to finally go to sleep, knowing Harry would be safe, he pretended to not notice the silent tears that fell from his eyes as he pressed his face into Harry's hair in rest.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Morning came sooner than either would have liked, the sun peeking through the curtains that were spell-timed to open once the sun hit them. Draco was overly groggy, having only slept a handful of hours. Harry had woken to other times, shaking and sobbing; though his magic had stayed calm. He placed a few soft kisses along Harry's face, stroking his hand through the messy locks that lay scattered over a lightly feminine face he knew so well. These were the times he liked, early morning where he could just stare at his Raven without question or suspicion. A small little flutter in his chest made him clear his throat softly; maybe he needed to get more rest. Placing one softer kiss on Harry's lips, he got up and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Harry waited until he heard the bathroom door shut before slowly opening his eyes. His fingers brushed softly over his lips with a slightly sad smile. He never told Draco that he woke up before him and waited for those affectionate, free will touches he received. He didn't want to lose them; they gave him a good way to start his day. Knowing that if Draco ever found out, it could get bad; he rolled over on his stomach to press his face into Draco's pillow. He wasn't as bad as Harry thought he might be; he knew that he could have been given to someone a lot worse. It was difficult bowing down to someone, when he knew he should stand tall. Nuzzling his face, he felt the sick feeling rise in his stomach again. The nightmares; they were the worse part about surviving the war. It was the worst part of every part of his life. He'd become use to living in a house with a man who killed his parents; even becoming civil enough to have daily conversations. He'd even adjusted to seeing the men who killed his loved ones, even as going as far as to being courteous to some of them; unless he rather in punished in return. Knowing that Draco would be done soon, he sat up in bed; reaching for his glasses in a lazy manner as he rubbed his sleepy eyes. He never went to his meeting with Voldemort last night, hopefully he would understand and not be angry.

' _Maybe he'll go out into the garden today if I ask!'_ Harry thought excitedly, remembering the things Draco gave him permission for yesterday. Feeling the small twinge in his lower back as he moved, he flushed when he remembered last night. He always blushed, even almost after two years of it. It wasn't something he could get over well, especially since Draco had been the first person he ever slept with; not that he'd told Draco that. It seemed to make him more possessive thinking someone had had him before. Calming his face, he gave Draco a soft smile when he entered the room. He always looked so refined in the mornings. Showered, hair styled, clothes neatly pressed. He wore black slacks, with a crisp white button down shirt under a black robe. It all made his beautiful silver eyes stand out on ly more. Flushing when he thought Draco was beautiful, he gave Draco a shy smile.

"Thank you, for last night." His soft voice, slightly hoarse from his screams, rang out in the silence of the room. Draco gave him a swift nod, letting Harry know he'd pulled his mask on already for the day.

"No need to thank me, my Raven. It is my duty to care for you." Harry felt his stomach sink a bit, but nodded his acceptance. Draco ignored the small twinge in his gut at Harry's disappointment.

"I have many meetings today. Wispy will bring you your allowed clothes after you have bathed, I will be back later this evening hopefully."

"Of course, Master. Have a good day." Draco gave a swift nod before leaving the rooms, causing Harry to look back down at his lap. Seems that Draco was gone again, and 'Master' was back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't that long either, so maybe I should put up one more? -R.F.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to post another chapter without waiting to see if anyone wanted me too xD Cause who knows when I'll have the chance to next? Hope you all like it so far.
> 
> Warnings: Some more hurt/comfort & just general plot
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or it's characters. Nor do I make any $$$ writing this

Voldemort sat up in his bed, his face resting in his hand in frustration. He should have remembered how bad Harry's nightmares were. Normally he could block their connection as to not pick up on it; but some nightmares were just too strong-willed to be ignored. The rush of magic he felt from Harry made him shiver. It was always exciting to feel such pure power. The fact it resided in his own home-made him prideful beyond words. He may not own The Boy Who Lived, but it was enough for him to have him in his sight at all times. The nauseous feeling of regret filled his stomach but he brushed it away easily. He felt no regret for reaching his goal of ruling the Wizarding World. He felt no regret for everyone he ever killed; they had deserved it in their own way, and time would have killed them eventually. The only thing Voldemort – Tom Marvolo Riddle felt regret for – was the anguish the green-eyed, dark-haired man in his home lived through every day; the man who reminded Tom so much of himself at that age.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry walked slowly through the manor, the tile cold on his feet. Voldemort made sure to keep it cold so Nagini was comfortable at all times.

' _That snake has it better than anyone I know.'_ He was trying to think of ways to apologize to Tom for missing their meeting last night. Things hadn't gone as he expected, but it was always nice when Draco was overly attentive to his needs. It made the knowledge that he was a slave nonexistent, if only for a little while. Arriving at the library door, he knocked three times before entering. He was the only one who did it, and was allowed to enter any room that Voldemort was in when he acknowledged his presence in that manner.

"I was wondering where my boy wonder had gotten too. I see you made it through another night." It still hurt sometimes to look at the man who killed everything he'd ever known; along with capturing his freedom and giving him away like a present. At least the requirement that he stay in Riddle manor stuck true.

"I apologize for not coming last night, Tom. I had a long evening." His cheeks colored against his will, remembering the things him and Draco had gotten up too. A smirk slid across Tom's face.

"I see no need to apologize. I felt your magic wave last night, though it got pulled under control rather quickly. I'm assuming you wake easier now-a-days?" They never used the term nightmare, or what they were about; it was a mutual agreement that they don't speak of the past. Harry couldn't stop his cheeks from flushing again, remembering how Draco had held him so lovingly. The tender words and touches; the emotion he felt in those moments.

"Uh, yeah, it's getting easier some nights." Tom knew immediately that Harry was lying but didn't question it. Another mutual agreement they had, they didn't acknowledge lies if they did not pertain to one another.

"Good to hear. I know you haven't eaten yet this morning, sit; I'll have an elf bring us a small lunch." Harry did without questioning, sitting on a black leather love seat near the fire-place. Voldemort's familiar Nagini sat curled up right in front of it; flickering her tongue at Harry in greeting.

" ** _Good afternoon, young Master. You look well."_** Harry could hear the sarcasm in her tone, and slightly rolled her eyes.

" ** _Good afternoon to you as well Nagini. You look worse for wear."_** Harry snipped back, flickering his tongue out at her when she hissed in aggravation.

**"Now, now – Nagini, Harry, play nice. I would hate to have to separate you two again."**  The last time Harry and Nagini had gotten into it, Harry ended up on the floor with a small concussion; Nagini had been turned into a very odd-looking feline. They'd both been banned from the library until they could get along.

" ** _Of course Master."_** Nagini chimed in affection, curling back up into her ball to relax. Harry rolled his eyes again before looking to Tom; who sat right across from him in his favorite chair.

"Is there anything specific you would like to eat, Harry?"

"Sandwiches are fine, Tom." Nodding his head, he called a House Elf to bring them sandwiches and tea, before looking back to Harry. After the food and drink arrived, they began to eat in silence; the only sound coming from the fire and small movements of the constrictor nearby.

"I heard of your reward to go outside. I'm surprised you haven't asked me yet." Tom couldn't fight he smile on his face when Harry's eyes lit up.

"I was waiting for a more appropriate moment, but I would very much like to go outside today; if you can find the time to go out with me." Tom nodded his head in agreement, finishing off his tea.

"Of course Harry, whatever I am able to give you." Harry blushed softly before nodding. Before when Draco didn't allow him to have clothes, Tom would allow him to wear his robe while in the library; knowing how uncomfortable it was for Harry. Now he wore a pair of muggle jeans that fit him rather well with some boxers and a small white t-shirt.

"I see you also wormed clothes out of your Master. I wonder how you get things out of Draco so well, Lucius complains enough that he can never get Draco to do anything." Harry smiled softly, finishing off his own drink and food.

"He felt he owed it to me, after punishing me without asking more about what happened. I was allowed a few things to ask for, outside and clothes for what I wanted."

"You asked for nothing else then?" Remembering what happened after that, Harry flushed again before clearing his throat.

"Oh, no that was it. I figured I would find something later I wanted, and wait until he feels bad again." Tom nodded in acceptance, slowly rising from his chair before banishing the tray back to the kitchen.

"I finished my paperwork for today, so if you wish to go outside." Harry quickly rose in excitement, making his way over to Tom quickly. Another smile broke out on his face as he tucked his arm around Harry's; patting the top of his hand. With a loud crack, they disappeared from the library and ended up out in the garden. Stunned at the sight and smells around him, all Harry could do was close his eyes and take it all in. So long he had gone without actually feeling the wind against his skin, without seeing sunlight and feeling it upon his body. Without the ability to stop himself, his body slowly started to shake as tears poured down his face. Tom was slightly stunned, but not overly shocked. It had been a very long time since Harry had been outside, it showed clearly on his body. He was overly pale, huge black circles resided under his eyes. He tucked Harry into his side, holding him up as he began to cry harder; the small taste of 'freedom' overwhelming him beyond his control. Without words, he easily picked Harry up into his arms before carrying him over to a bench to sit and let out all of his pent-up emotions. He felt the small feeling of regret in his gut again before brushing it off. It was life. Life was hard, never easy. So there was no reason to feel bad for everything that happened to Harry. Yet now, he felt worse than he ever did. Not that it was in his control to allow Harry outside. It was all Draco's choice. Deep down, he knew he could have demanded it of his younger follower, and right now; he was wishing he had a long time ago.

"It's alright, just let it out. We'll come out here and have our meetings from now on, sound good?" Harry could only grip tighter to Tom's robes as his body let out all the pent-up emotion that had built up inside of him.

"P-please." Tom just nodded his head, rubbing Harry's back and threading his fingers through his messy mop of hair.

"Anything you want Harry, anything at all." This time, Tom would make sure that Harry had everything he could give him; and never take something so important away from him ever again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opps, forgot to mention! >.> Not sure if I did in another chapter note but incase it wasn't obvious- bold/italics are Parseltongue :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's snowing where I am right now and I still had school. I got here and I decided to get to class and chill out. That's when a higher up comes in and tells us that our school is delayed for 2 hours...and now there is a chance that we might leave -/////- Hate when that shit happens. Anyway! Posting new chapters while working on a one-shot I promised some people on a poll.
> 
> Warnings: NON-CON! RAPE! I am making it very clear that this chapter his ORAL RAPE, I do not want anyone offended. So if you do not like NON-CON or RAPE, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER! Also lots of angst, hurt/comfort; just plan emo. Little bit of happy in the beginning.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor make any profit from writing this.

They took their day time meetings outside from that day forward. Harry had cried the first few times they arrived in the gardens, but over time quickly adapted to it. He was much more vibrant, showed more expression that he ever did since the war ended. Voldemort watched Harry smile widely as he talked and nibbled on his sandwiches.

"You have not come outside with Draco, yet he is here often. Why is that?" Harry stopped talking, swallowing the small bit of food in his mouth. His smile fell into a neutral expression.

"Does it make me a horrible person to fear that if he sees how happy it makes me that he'll take it away? He does that…sometimes…" Harry mumbled, recalling many times the things Draco had taken from him when he found out it 'made him happier than _he_ could'. Tom felt the tightness in his chest again, but ignored it. It seemed to happen more and more, even more so when he realized how much certain things affected Harry.

"I do not believe so. It may make him suspicious that you are up to something if he keeps hearing that we come out here all the time, yet you never try to with him. I'm only warning you of possible consequences of your actions." Harry listened to Tom, taking in everything he said. He did have a point; it might look really bad to Draco that he spent all of his time outside with Tom; and never with him. Even when Severus had come by to see him, he'd gone outside to talk with the Potions Master; showing him all the herbs and plants Tom had allowed him to plant in the garden. It was a small price Tom felt he had to pay to see Harry smile again.

"Thank you for your concern, I'll take it into consideration." Tom appeased him with a smile before frowning when a House Elf randomly appeared.

"Yes Zinky?"

"Zinky brings a note for Master. It's from one of Master's followers, waiting in the library." Harry's face fell when he realized that he would have to head back inside already. They hadn't even been out there for an hour yet. Voldemort noticed, and scowled.

"Let him know I will be there shortly."

"Yes Master, Zinky shall." With a pop, the Elf was gone and Voldemort turned to face Harry.

"You have proved my trust in you time and time again Harry. I ask you do so again now. I will be back as soon as I handle whatever it is that needs to be done. You will stay here in the garden, going no further than here to the plants you tend if you wish. Understood?" Harry couldn't stop the huge grin that appeared on his face, and Voldemort mirrored it.

"Of course Tom, thank you!" With a swift nod, Voldemort apparated back inside the manor. Harry took a deep breath, closing his eyes in bliss. This form of freedom was wonderful, compared to what he had since the war ended. He was for once, all alone, outside. The sunlight on his skin, the wind blowing through his hair; the grass and dirt hinged under his feet and body when he moved. It was the best high, better than he could remember flying to be. Feeling a small tear run down his face, Harry sighed in pure bliss as the noise of nature filled his ears and nothing else.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco scowled as he made his way back to Malfoy Manor. His father had sent him to Gringotts to deal with some matters that he hadn't dealt with yet; keeping Draco away from Riddle Manor longer. It was frustrating. He'd been away from Harry for 2 days now, trying to keep up with all the Malfoy family business, as well as the tasks Voldemort had sent him on. All he wanted to do was see his Raven, to drag him to bed and remind him who owned him. Yet the soft part of Draco recalled how he enjoyed holding Harry and watching him sleep. Brushing the thought off, he smiled when he saw his mother.

"Hello Mother, where is Father? I have the information he needed."

"I am so glad to see you, my Dragon. You Father isn't here right now, I thought he had told you that he'd be meeting you at the Manor after his meeting with Our Lord." Draco froze at his mother's words, his face paling.

"Are you quite sure Mother?"

"Why yes Draco, of course." Giving his mother a quick kiss to her cheek, he promised to be back soon to visit.

' _I should have known that bastard would attempt this!'_ Apparating to Riddle Manor, he hoped he made it in time.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry had gone to check his plants and herbs, smiling fondly when he thought of everything Neville had taught him about growing magical plants. It was a good memory, and he felt he helped his quiet friend live on by doing so. It had been almost thirty minutes since Tom had left and he made his way back to their blanket that they were eating lunch on. Suddenly seeing a shadow appear before him, he swallowed heavily and paled when he saw Draco's father standing before him.

"Here is the Boy-Who-Lived. I wonder who let you outside, instead of tied up to my son's bed." He murmured coldly, eyeing Harry's body even through the clothes. He couldn't stop the flush that hit his cheeks when Lucius looked at him in that lustful manner, but looked away.

"You won't answer me, boy. It's only polite to answer your owners." Harry bit back the violent retort that he only had one owner, and it definitely wasn't him.

"I apologize, sir. I am allotted time outside every day for good behavior." He replied softly, keeping his eyes adverted unless he wanted to be in trouble. No matter how he spoke, his eyes always gave away his true feelings. He hated Lucius. He may have hated Draco at one point, he may even hate him at times now; but he hated this man before him more than he hated Tom at this point.

"Good behavior? I find that hard to believe. Pets are never on good behavior, or they would have no need for owners." Lucius took a step forward, his cane underneath his right palm as always. Harry felt vomit rising in his stomach; he held his breath in an attempt to hold it off. Harry was ready to jump up and hit the man if he even thought to touch him; having long ago resorted to physical violence after his wand had been taken. He was well versed in wandless, wordless magic; but the collar around his neck subdued his magic unless he had outbursts that happened from time to time under extreme emotional distress.

' _Please let right now be one of those times.'_ Harry prayed internally as Lucius moved closer, gripping his hair roughly and yanking his head back so he had to look up at him.

"See? I was right. Pets are never so well-behaved. I think someone needs to be put in his place." Harry growled, tempted to thrash his head to get Lucius' grip off of him.

"I think someone needs to go to hell!" Harry snapped off, eyes swirling in anger and disgust. Lucius laughed loudly, tightening his hold on Harry's head as he moved to his trousers.

"I think I had the perfect thing to shove in that dirty mouth of yours." Harry felt his heart beating rapidly, fear acting welling up from his belly. Tom wasn't back, Severus wasn't in the manor today, Draco hadn't been back for days; he was all alone with this man who was going to violate him.

"You bite it, I'll cause you so much pain you'll never see daylight again." Angry tears welled up in Harry's eyes as he clenched his mouth shut; his stomach rolling when he felt the damp smooth skin of Lucius' cock touch his mouth.

"If you deny me, I'll make it worse." Letting go of his cane, it stood straight up by itself as Lucius reached out and smacked Harry across the face; his mouth opening in protest. Before Harry had time to react, Lucius had already shoved his cock in his mouth. Harry gagged as his mouth and throat was brutalized, his hands clenching in his lap as tears ran down his face. No matter what he did he would get in trouble. This wasn't right; no one was supposed to touch him but Draco.

"Yes~ such a good boy." Lucius hissed in pleasure, thrusting his cock harder into Harry's mouth. Watching the boy helplessly cry as he fucked his face filled him with such lust, that his orgasm was quickly approaching.

"You'll swallow it all, you hear me? You spit it out, and you'll regret it." Harry whimpered and gagged as Lucius thrust faster into his mouth, and sobbed as the hot semen spilled out into his battered mouth. Swallowing it all, he tried to hide his shaking as Lucius' put himself away and zipped his trousers.

"Such a good boy, did exactly as a pet should. I would consider that good behavior." Without another word, Lucius headed back into the manor. Harry immediately bent over and threw up, not able to miss his clothes but he could care less right now. The sobs racked his body as he gagged; trying to get the taste and all of it out of his body. There was no way Draco would forgive him for this! He'd never want to look at him again, after such a disgusting act. Sobbing harder, he curled up on his side right on his vomit, not caring in the least for now. He wanted it all to go away. He wanted to be back at Hogwarts, with all of his friends. With Hedwig and his friends; his sobs broke through his thoughts and nothing could make him better. Maybe the only one who could would never look, or touch him again.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lucius sat in the chair in front of Voldemort's desk, two other lower level Death Eater's listening to what was needed to be done by everyone and who to tell. He couldn't get the image of his son's little whore out of his mind, making him hard all over again. He smirked at his thoughts which Voldemort noticed, but didn't comment.

"Do you all understand?"

"Yes My Lord." They replied in unison, snapping their heads up when Draco barged in angry.

"Father, what the hell did you do?" Voldemort noticed the situation for what it was, sending the lower level Death Eater's out and shutting the door. Draco could possibly be angry at him for leaving Harry outside, but it isn't as if he could go anywhere.

"I do not understand the reason for your ire, Draco."

"Don't you bullshit me! I've been running your errands for _days!_ Then I show up at the manor to give you your paperwork and mother tells me you said you'd meet me here! Do you find me an idiot!?" He raged, moving up into his father's face when he stood to face him. Voldemort sat silently, not saying anything. He had no idea why Lucius who show up here. He hadn't even told him until just a few minutes ago that he needed him.

"You are over reacting Draco, I have done nothing but come to this meeting I was asked to attend." Draco immediately looked to Voldemort, anger still boiling.

"Where is my Raven? Where is Harry?" Draco demanded of him, his eyes pleading with Voldemort to understand.

"We were out in the gardens. I had a meeting, which required my attention. He is unable to leave, so I left him alone." Before anyone could leave the room, the door slammed open as Harry walked in. His magic swirled around him, the collar around his neck cracked like broken glass. Voldemort was shocked at Harry's anger, even more so by the tears and vomit covering his clothes. Draco was shocked as well, but pissed when he realized why Harry might have been crying.

"You disgusting bastard! I'll kill you!" Harry yelled, his magic lashing out to throw Lucius across the room as tears still ran down his face; his voice raw from the rape and sickness.

"How dare you think you can do that to me?! How dare you…you…" Voldemort noticed Harry breaking down, his anger leaving him. He quickly had Elf's take Lucius down to the dungeon while him and Draco dealt with Harry.

"Harry…I _want_ to help you. To do so, I need you to calm down so I can get to you." Harry whimpered in pain, finally noticing that Draco was in the room; had probably learned of his disgusting act.

"I…he…I didn't…Master…" Harry whimpered brokenly, looking as if he wanted to curl up against Draco and disappear. Draco felt his chest tighten in unmeasurable emotion when Harry called out to him. Before he could get to Harry, Voldemort had the dark-haired man wrapped in his arms; using his own magic to bind Harry's down until they could get it under control. Once he was sure that Harry's magic wouldn't let loose, he performed a quick cleaning spell to Harry's body and his mouth before nodding for Draco to come over. Feeling just as shaken as Harry looked; Draco pulled him into his arms. Harry clung to him for dear life, apologizing over and over again. Holding his Raven tighter to him, he rubbed his back. Voldemort mouthed to Draco that they would talk about this later, and sent them on their way. Realizing Harry was having a hard time moving if not touching Draco, he picked the man up and carried him to their rooms as he whispered soothing words to him.

"Sorry…so sorry Master…please don't leave…please…" He kept whimpering, thinking of all the things Draco might do to him. He could be punished, beat until he couldn't move. Anything could happen, but all he cared about was Draco not leaving for good. He was the only true constant he had in his life since the war ended. Feeling his clothes disappear off his body, he jumped but calmed as Draco rubbed his back. Hearing the water start, he realized Draco was going to give him a bath. Once he was settled in the steaming water, he was surprised when Draco got in behind him.

"Master…"

"My Raven…Harry…please just…"Draco didn't know how to ask, but he knew that he needed to be strong for Harry. Understanding what Draco wanted, he nodded, snuggling back into his chest. Right now, this was perfect. Even after what happened earlier, even if it had gone farther than that, he never felt as good or safe as he did right then in Draco's arms.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies to Kara! (bows head) I was planning to post more last night but my daughter is so sick, I wasn't able to. So now I'm gonna post chapters 6-10 :D Which...is all I have for now ^^' But more should come soon!
> 
> Couldn't remember if it was mentioned but Parseltongue is in bold/italics!
> 
> Warnings: Angst, Violence, some threats, a little fluff & a surprise at the end! ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make profit from writing this!

Harry now lay curled up in his and Draco's blankets, out cold from the Sleeping Draught they had Severus' bring to them when it seemed Harry wouldn't calm down. After Draco had bathed him well, he'd stood by while Harry scrubbed his mouth out; hoping it would give him some comfort to do so. After dressing him in a warm robe of his own, he'd ushered Harry to bed. When he approached the subject of what had happened in the gardens, Harry's magic went wild. Voldemort had to come and send an Elf to bring Severus with a Draught to calm him. Now he slept, blissfully unaware of the three men watching him carefully. Draco sat propped up near the headrest, stroking his fingers through Harry's hair; while Voldemort and Snape stood off to the side of the bed.

"So you were able to get nothing from him Draco?" There was silence, before Draco's reply was a softly head shake.

"Not a thing. The moment I brought it up, he lost it. I'd never seen him…after his bath; he scrubbed his mouth until it about bled. From what the House Elves told me…there was semen in his vomit out in the garden. I'm pretty sure you can guess what happened from that alone." Voldemort held himself still, angry raging beneath the surface. Lucius was one of his most loyal followers, he knew better than to touch Harry; yet he'd done so knowing he would be in trouble with more than just him. Draco was highly possessive of Harry, everyone knew it. Even if it just looked like Harry was an object to Draco, it was obvious in how he was cared for in private that deeper feelings were felt; even if they were never discussed.

"If your Mother found out about this Draco, your Father would deeply regret his actions." Draco glared at his godfather, looking back down at Harry when he shifted in his sleep.

"That bastard doesn't give a damn. This isn't the first time he's tried coming on to him. I've always been there to stop him, or make it clear that he was off-limits; not that the man listens. No, even if Mother knew, it wouldn't phase him at all. He's such a pig." Draco felt his own rolling stomach press upward as if to expel the nasty feeling in its pit. He may have gone about obtaining Harry in an underhanded manner but he'd never raped Harry; it had all been consensual – even if it was a little reluctant at first.

"That bastard is going to pay. Tom, I don't know what your plans are for my Father, but I want some personal alone time with as soon as I can." Voldemort nodded his admission to Draco's request, not even being phased by his Muggle name being used. It was common for it to happen from Draco often since Harry always called him by that name.

"I will be going to see him now, though I promise you will have your time later." Without another word, he looked to Harry before leaving the room.

"He is very angry, Draco. I do not believe I should let him go to your Father." Draco shrugged, not caring about his Father at this point.

"I know he is. Harry is like a son to him, Father took it too far this time. He's lucky that Our Lord is getting to him first; otherwise he'd already be dead at my feet." Severus understood the anger from his godson and lover. Harry had become an important person to all over them after the war ended. He was such a kind soul, no matter what happened; he always ended up on top of his feelings.

' _Lucius, you imbecile, what have you done?'_ Leaning over to kiss Draco's temple, he braced a hand on his shoulder.

"I will bring more Draught by later, I must go make sure Our Lord doesn't do anything too inconceivable while I am away." Without another word, Severus headed to the dungeons to hopefully stop his Lord and Lover from killing his long time friend.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Voldemort had Lucius pinned up against the cement wall by his throat, his face already swelling from the physical beating he'd given him already.

"You're a waste Lucius! Look how far you have fallen; your ancestors would be ashamed that you share their blood! You do not touch him! _**You will never touch him again or I will cut your cock off and feed it to you!**_ "Severus walked in and placed his hands on Voldemort's shoulders; easing him back as Lucius fell to the floor in a limp heap. His chest heaved with anger, blatant hate showing in his features.

"That is enough, My Lord. Draco still wishes to deal with his Father." Moving from within Severus' light hold, Voldemort sneered down at Lucius.

"Be lucky if you survive until tomorrow. Your son will hold your fate, Lucius."

"You will…let anyone die…over some pet?" Lucius coughed out brokenly, his chest burning with each breath he took.

"Not just some pet, Lucius. All will die at my hand that disrespect or hurt my little one." Without another word, he left with Severus following after him.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Voldemort sat on the couch in his library, a glass of Fire Whiskey in his hold as he stared into the fire. These were the times when he looked back at everything he'd done. All the people he killed, all the lies he told to get where he was. Even though he thought about it often, he never regretted his actions. Nothing could make him regret becoming the Ruler of the Wizarding World.

' _Except Harry.'_ That boy, ever since the first time Voldemort had died by him at the young age of almost 2, had done something to him. The undeniable beauty in his soul tugged at a part of Voldemort, a part of him that he tried to kill off a long time ago by splitting his own soul apart. Now that he'd gained back a majority of it, it made things difficult when dealing with the boy. Even now he had no problem killing someone in cold blood. He had no problem cutting those down he stood in the way of his laws. Only Harry could make him feel true regret and pain for his actions. The purity was still there, even after everything he'd been through, that **light** that made Harry Potter such a gem was still there.

' _Those who wish to taint that light shall die.'_ Voldemort had decided, for good, that it was now his job to take care of the boy. Draco's stubborn pride be damned, no one would ever again hurt his little snake without going through him first.

"I figured you would be in her brooding." He looked up when his lover entered the room, and sighed.

" _ **Nagini, go make sure little snake-ling is resting peacefully."**_

" _ **Yes Master,"**_ she cooed, before slithering out of the room. Once the door closed, Voldemort finished his glass before sitting it along the table.

"There is no reason to blame yourself. Even if the situation had been different, this would have happened."

"I know that, but it does not stop me from being angry." When the couch dipped down beside him, he ran a hand through his hair.

"I will never say this to another person, not even to Harry himself, but I never regret anything more than everything I've put him through." When the warm hand was placed on his shoulder, Voldemort leaned into it.

"I'm sure he knows by your actions that you care, and are sorry. I am also sure that he knows we will all do everything in our power to make sure he is never in a situation like this again." Lifting his hand and threading it through his lover's dark locks, Voldemort pulled him into a rough kiss. Feeling the submission under his dominance made him groan, pulling the man into his lap.

"Let us go to bed, Severus. I wish to relearn your body all over again." With a shiver and nod of his head, the Potion's Master rose before glancing over his shoulder.

"Yes My Lord."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) I'm sure you get the jist at this point <3
> 
> Warnings: Smex :3 I've noticed I put sex in the beginning of my chapters a lot ^^' Some angsty-fluff? Plus foreshadowing! :D
> 
> Disclaimer: I do now own Harry Potter nor any characters, nor do I make profit from writing this

Severus laid sprawled on the dark sheets, his arms bound above his head; a thick black cloth covering his eyes. His chest rose quickly with his breathing, his body covered in a light sheen of sweat. It had been 2 hours now since him and his lover had retired to their room; not once has he been allowed to cum. It was a game of sorts that Voldemort liked to play; to see how far he could push Severus before he broke under the pressure. A thin silver snake ornament hugged the base of his cock; its tail tucked in its mouth under its Masters command.

"Look at Severus~ all bound up and ready for me." His fingers were buried deep inside his lover's heat; his fingers wet and curled up against Severus' prostate, causing the man to arch against his restraints.

"M-my Lord, p-please!" He bit off brokenly, the stimulation to his prostate too much to handle after being denied an orgasm for so long.

"Yes my love, that's right, beg for it." It was not often that he could have his lover in this position. With having him watch the Hogwarts staff constantly, Severus wasn't around too often; and when he was he made sure to spend time with Harry. The boy had become somewhat of a son to him.

"I missed you, my serpent~" It was Voldemort's favorite thing to watch Severus shiver at his long, drawn out s-words.

"P-please, My Lord, too – hah – too much…" His skin was overly hot, his wrists raw from the bindings holding his body down. Spreading his fingers wide before removing them, he smirked at the soft whimper that left his lover.

"Don't fret, my love. Soon, very soon." A few teasing strokes to Severus cock and he almost moaned at the man's reaction to his touch.

"No one sees you like this, ever my pet." Severus whined his admission to agreement, arching his hips; legs spread around Voldemort's body.

"Hah-ah!" Severus' back arched completely off the bed when Voldemort sheathed himself deep inside him lovers heat. A long drawn out hiss left him as he paused his movements; Severus' throbbing core breaking his resolve. Without a word, he slowly began to thrust deep into him; his hands bracing Severus' hips as to go deeper with each thrust. Said man bucked back pleadingly against the motions, needing to feel everything.

"You're mine, Severus~." His tone was possessive and filled with lust as he slammed faster. Severus was whimpering, struggling against his bonds as to reach out and touch his lover; his body thrashing slightly in his attempt. Knowing what his lover needed, he released the binding with a wandless, wordless spell. Groaning, he was unprepared for Severus to pull himself with his arms around his neck; his cock going even deeper as Severus' legs spread wider to accommodate the new position.

"Hah, My Lord, please." Eyes still bound out of sight, Severus raked his hands everywhere he could touch while meeting each thrust; his voice breaking off in rambles of pleasure. Voldemort dug his fingers into Severus' flesh, slamming even harder. He was close, too close for his liking.

"Do you want to cum, my serpent?" His voice was breathy and slightly broken as his paced increased even further. Severus gripped onto his desperately, rocking into the thrusts; head thrown back.

"Yes – hah – yes My Lord, please. Need to cum, need you, please." Voldemort groaned, pressing his face into Severus' neck. He loved listening to his favorite snake beg, it turned him on more than anything. With a quick hiss, the ornament snake around Severus' cock disappeared, Voldemort's hand quickly taking its place as he matched his strokes to his thrusting.

"O-oh Merlin Tom, in me. Cum in me," his rambling was clearly heard by his lover who growled before sinking his teeth into the pale flesh below his mouth. His moan was muffled as the hot cum splattered along his hand; his cock throbbing its own release inside Severus when he tightened around his length. Slowly bucking in a few more times, he stopped gradually and allowed Severus to lean against his frame as he came down from his high. Banishing the blindfold from his lover's eyes with a flick of his fingers, he almost moaned when he saw the sated look in the man's eyes. He deliberately lifted his hand with cum on it and slowly licked it clean while being watched, almost moaning against when he felt Severus' entrance flutter around his cock. Curling his other hand into the black hair, he pulled Severus into a deep kiss; smirking when the man whimpered as his now soft cock slipped from him. Lying back on the bed, he allowed his lover to get comfortable before a quick cleaning spell did the work they were way too sated to do.

"I do believe I'll have to forbid you from staying away so long again." Severus hummed his reply, pressing his face into Voldemort's neck.

"Yes, My Lord." The mumbled answer against his skin made a real smile grace his features.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco lay in the bed on his side, continuing to watch Harry sleep. He had wanted to go deal with his Father immediately, but was worried how Harry would react to waking up alone. It was hard watching someone he was supposed to take care of be used so wrongly by someone he was supposed to trust.

' _I never did trust Father though; he was always too concerned with what was good for him to worry of anyone else.'_ Draco contemplated if he should tell him Mother. It was well-known within the House of Malfoy that all family problems were dealt with within the privacy of their home. The newspapers would kill for any kind of information; even know with their Lord running things, that it was too dangerous to let anything slip. Immediately breaking from his thoughts when Harry moved, Draco opened his arms as his other bed occupant moved closer to him. His hold tightened slightly at the words he heard mumbled from the man's sleeping lips.

"Draco…love you…" His chest tightened on unbearable levels and he wasn't sure what to do. He'd never loved anyone, except his Mother; and of course his Godfather. They were the two people who had loved him, cared for him at the expensive of their own happiness. Biting his lip to fight off the confusing feelings, he knew he'd need to talk to him other soon to figure out exactly what he should do about his feelings. It wouldn't do good to let them cloud his judgment. Harry was his and his alone.

' _I'll never let you go.'_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lucius lay propped up against the dungeon wall. His breathing was still uncomfortable and his face ached; well truly everything ached.

' _This is absurd, all of this chaos over a boy! I am a Malfoy; I deserve respect; not to be treated like some animal for putting that slave in his place! They'll pay for this!'_ Closing his eyes to help fight off the reality of the situation; he knew best how to convince his son that he was sorry and to let him off. Then, once he had everything in place, he'd make them realize that no slave was more important than a Malfoy.

No slave was more important than him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta give credit to my girly - KayelleJohnlock - on FF net for her constant support & tossing ideas with me for this story! Wouldn't be the same without her!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Fluff & angst :) Then just some plot-filler
> 
> Disclaimer: I do now own Harry Potter nor the characters. I do not make profit from writing this either.
> 
> Enjoy!

Draco placed kisses along Harry's neck, smiling a little when he felt him slowly start to wake up. It was early in the morning, a few more hours before the sun would rise.

"Mmmh…Draco?" When he opened his eyes and saw it was actually him, he blushed deeply before rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"M-master what is it?" Draco cleared all emotion from his face before stroking Harry's cheek.

"Morning pet, I really didn't wish to wake you so early, but I didn't want you to wake up alone. I have to go deal with something, but I promise to be back soon." He tried to stop himself from shaking but after what happened yesterday, he couldn't help him.

"Shh, shh, Raven; I am not leaving the property. I need to go deal with my…Father. If you need me at all, send Wispy for me and I will be here immediately." Draco was reluctant to even mention his Father around Harry, but he didn't want him to think he was abandoning him.

"Alright Master, I will." With a quick kiss to Harry's forehead, Draco rose from the bed before moving to the wardrobe to change his clothes. Putting on a pair of gray slacks and white button up shirt; he left his robe behind.

"Don't forget, I'll come if you need me. If anything, you know where Tom's bedroom is." Harry nodded silently before watching Draco leave. He curled up back on his side, pulling Draco's pillow to his chest.

' _Don't worry, he'll come back.'_ He reminded himself mentally, closing his eyes and trying to fall back into sleep.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Voldemort sat up against the headboard, his fingers dragging through Severus' hair while he slept. It had been such a long time since he had found companionship beyond the small friendship him and Harry had begun. When he had first recruited the Potion's Master, it had been just to gain him for his abilities with Potion making that none other so young had mastered. Before he had realized what was happening, he was beginning to care for Severus in a way he promised himself to never care about anyone. Feeling his lover shift under his touch, he allowed a kiss to press against his chest.

"Good morning, My Lord."

"Morning, my serpent; did you rest well?" He grinned when Severus blushed at his words, leaning his head back as the man curled back up on his lap.

"Yes, My Lord; I always sleep well here." Voldemort grinned at the man's admission to the feel of safety and comfort in his bed.

"Good to know, I am assuming you must head back to Hogwarts today?"

"Yes, My Lord." Voldemort fought off a sigh, but nodded.

"I would like to have breakfast with you before you leave, if that is alright?" Severus looked up from his placement with a small smile.

"Yes, My Lord, I would like that very much."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco arrived down in the dungeon to find his Father propped up against the wall, looking worse for wear.

"Hello Father, I see Our Lord has been to visit you."

"Hello Draco, your smart mouth is not needed to make a point." Grinning at his Father in an aggressive manner, he opened the cell door before shutting it behind him.

"I believe the point has already been made for me, but I have no problem enforcing it on my own." With a flick of his wand, he had his Father standing up against the wall. He'd grown to be just as tall as the older Malfoy, his hair about half the length of his Father's.

"I do not see why you are upset, my son. He's just a pet-"

"He is **my** pet, Father. No one touches what is mine." He bit off, cutting his Father off before he could finish ranting. If there was one thing Lucius Malfoy was good at, it was listening to himself talk.

"I am a man now, and my decisions are my own. Who I choose as my pet, and what I choose to do with him; is **my** decision and **you** have no say over how I reward him; or choose to punish him. You went too far this time Father, and I have it in my right mind to kill you right now. I'm sure Our Lord would be more than happy with my decision to off you." He could see the actually nervousness appearing in his Father's eyes.

"Of course Mother would be sad, but I'm sure she would understand when I tell her exactly why I did what I did. She would move on, find herself someone more worthy; someone who cherishes her better. We all know that you care of no one but yourself, Father."

"That is not true, Draco. I love your Mother and you very much. You both mean everything to me. If you feel I overstepped my boundaries with your pet-"

"You're damn well right you overstepped your boundaries, you always do. Its Malfoy's always get what they want Father, right? Well right now, I want you to pay for touching what's mine." With a swift movement of his wand, it was done. He smirked when his Father looked at him confused.

"I feel your biggest enjoyment in life is hearing yourself speak Father. That's the only thing your good at, after all. So until I deem otherwise, you won't be able to speak a single word." Draco hissed menacingly. Lucius' face turned red in anger as he opened his mouth to yell and nothing happened.

"That's right Father, get use to listening to others telling **you** what to do until I say otherwise. I believe this is enough to satisfy me for now." Draco turned to leave, but stopped and turned back around.

"Oh, I forgot one important thing. Until Our Lord says otherwise, I believe it'll be good for you to be banned from the Manor. You'll be let out when Our Lord feels like it. Good day, Father; I'll be speaking with Mother this afternoon." Finally turning to leave, Draco couldn't wipe the smirk from his face as he heard the sound of pounding on cement.

' _Serves the bastard right.'_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Voldemort, Severus, and Harry sat at the table for breakfast. The younger man had joined the other two men not too long after they arrived in the dining room. The Elves brought a multitude of food items to eat, but Harry wasn't very hungry. He chose a glass of pumpkin juice as the other two ate.

"Are you sure you won't eat, Harry?" He looked up when he realized he was being spoken too and cleared his throat.

"No thank you, Tom. I'm not very hungry this morning." Severus frowned, but Voldemort nodded his head in acceptance.

"If you're sure, Harry."

"I am thank you though." Hearing the doors open, he couldn't stop the relived smile from gracing his face.

"Hello, my Raven; how are you faring this morning?"

"I am well Master, thank you. How is your morning?"

"It is better now that I am here, thank you pet." Draco sat next to Harry, grabbing some toast and a few slices of bacon for himself.

"I have already been to see him today, My Lord. I have deemed it advisable that he not be allowed back at the manor until you and I can agree that it is in everyone's…best interest." Voldemort nodded, using his napkin to wipe his mouth.

"That sounds fine with me, Draco. Is that all?" The satisfied smirk from earlier graced his face, and Severus' raised his brow in curiosity.

"I am so sad to say that when you approach him about the subject, he won't be able to answer you. At least, not until I decide he should be able to use his voice again." Severus fought off a snort of laughter while Voldemort grinned.

"That sounds wonderful, Draco. The man does talk way too much to be healthy."

"My thoughts exactly, My Lord; there is one thing I wished to ask you though."

"By all means Draco, ask." Harry watched the interaction between everything, and couldn't help the small smile at Severus' reaction to Lucius losing the ability to talk.

"I need to go speak with my Mother before he may go home, but I do not wish to have Harry out of my sight. Would it be permissible to ask that he be allowed to go with me to Malfoy Manor?" Harry's eyes widened in shock, along with the other two men at Draco's request; it was unheard of for Harry to be allowed to leave. He hadn't left the manor itself since the war ended and his garden outings had been granted for good behavior; as well as Draco's mistake of not listening to Harry.

"I do not see a problem with him going with you, as long as he is back before nightfall."

"Thank you My Lord, we will both be back before then." Finishing up his food, Draco rose from the table before turning to face Harry.

"Would you like to get ready for our departure, Raven?" The smile that Harry graced him with was beyond beautiful to him, and he had to fight off his own grin.

"Yes Master!" Before anyone could say anything else, Harry was out of his chair and gone from the dining room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just some more plot thrown in. I always try to have some chapters just specifically be about the plot; don't know why, just always have. Enjoy :)
> 
> Warnings: Some hurt/comfort, plot
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor the characters. I do not make profit either.

Draco couldn't find it within himself to stop smiling. Harry had grinned and talked non-stop since they'd discuss leaving for Malfoy Manor to speak to his Mother about the incident with his Father. Gathering his robes and slipping them on, he turned to face Harry. Even now, he preferred to wear Muggle clothing; something about it feeling more relaxing to him. Nodding for Harry to follow them, they headed to the main fireplace to floo over to the manor. Once they arrived, Draco had called for an Elf to let him Mother know that he was home with a guest and that he would meet her in the study to talk. Grasping Harry's hand, Draco's thumb stroked over his knuckles in a soothing manor. He knew it must be hard for Harry to be back here after what had happened, but he really didn't want Harry out of his sight. Looking around the manor, Harry wasn't surprised to see that it all looked the same. This home held bad memories for him, but having Draco at his side made things a bit more comfortable than if he'd been without him. Pushing the negative memories to the back of his mind, he knew he'd have all evening to reminisce about the betrayal of those who he called friends and family.

"Hello Mother, I am sorry for showing up unplanned; hopefully I am not disturbing any of your plans for today."

"Never Draco, it is always so good to see you. Ah, hello Mr. Potter; what a pleasant surprise to see you again after so long. I hope you are faring well and that Draco takes good care of you." Harry gave Narcissa a fond smile. He always liked her as a person, even before the war started to really take over the Wizarding World. She was a strong, polite, obviously kind-hearted woman. He always wondered how someone like her ended up with a man like Lucius Malfoy. Flinching at the memories that threatened to swoop in on him, he pressed closer to Draco's side and looked down at the floor.

"Is everything alright Draco? Harry doesn't look so well and normally you never bring anyone by."

"I needed to speak with you about something that occurred just the other day. Sit Mother, I'll have the Elf's bring us some tea." Sitting down on the couch, Draco let Harry cling to his hand. It was obvious hard for him to have to sit there and be exposed to woman whose husband attempted to rape him.

"I'm assuming this has something to do with your Father from the way you left here. Especially seeing as he has not come home yet." Harry felt the strength in Narcissa's gaze as she interacted with Draco. The atmosphere gave way that the conversation would be grim one, and not pleasant since it had to do with family.

"Yes Mother, this whole conversation is going to be about Father. Before we get into that, he shall most likely be home this evening; though his ability to speak is gone until I believe otherwise. Our Lord has deemed my action acceptable, and they are to be held under law as if it were his wand that had casted the spell." Narcissa's brow furrowed at her sons words, but all she did was smooth her hands over her dress.

"You know I respect Our Lord's decisions, as well as your decisions Draco. You have grown into a wonderful young man, I trust you to do what's right. What is it your Father did this time?" Harry could see the slight apprehension behind her eyes, and felt the need to hide his face in Draco's arm. Draco sighed, running his fingers through Harry's unruly hair as he looked back to his Mother.

"Father has been found guilty of non-consensual sexual actions towards Harry. The state in which we found him was terrible and Severus has given him sleeping and calming draughts regularly to help him." Narcissa didn't make a sound but moved her hand to cover her mouth with a mumbled 'I see" barely heard.

"Our Lord put Father in the dungeon where he dealt with Father while I took care of Harry. I then approached Father the next morning, taking away his voice; along with parts of his pride. He knows I plan on speaking with you, and he is banned from Riddle Manor until everyone's best interests are met." Harry couldn't find it within himself to stop shaking. The woman before him that he respected probably was looking down on him in disgust. Ruffling on fabric could be heard, and Harry about jumped out of his skin when he felt someone touch his shoulder before the spot next to him sunk in. Shyly glancing over at Narcissa, who moved over to the couch, she gave him a sad smile.

"I am very sorry for what my husband has done to you, and if there's anything you need; you only have to ask." Harry bit his lip and nodded quickly, eyes wet; before pressing his face back into Draco's arm. He looked over to his Mother and frowned, who only smiled softly and gave a nod of understanding.

"I shall speak more with you later Mother, I must get Harry home and in bed. It was good to see you, and I wished it had been under different circumstances."

"I understand Draco, thank you for telling me this. I am ashamed to say this isn't the first time your Father has done something like this, but be assured it shall be the last." With a kiss to his Mother's forehead, Draco kept his arm around Harry as they made their way back to the fireplace to floo back to Riddle Manor. Arriving back in only a few short seconds, Draco directed Harry right to their bedroom to put him in bed. Shedding off his jeans, Harry curled up under the thick blanket.

"Master?" Harry allotted quietly. Draco could only muster a small smile as he turned to face Harry.

"Yes pet?"

"Is it alright – would it be a problem to ask you to lay with me for a while? Please Master, I do not wish to be alone." He could hear Harry's voice breaking towards the end and already started to remove his clothing.

"Of course pet, it's no trouble at all." Climbing in to bed, he laid his arm out for Harry to come closer and snuggle against him. Taking the invitation given, Harry tucked his face away in Draco's neck as he got comfortable.

"Thank you, Master," Harry mumbled quietly, sleep already started to over take him.

"You're more than welcome…Harry." Draco wrapped his arms snuggly around Harry, hoping that no more nightmares or unpleasant memories would wake him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked that! For an insight to what's to happen within the next few chapters: 
> 
> Harry has nightmares/memory triggers of betrayal of his friends
> 
> Lucius starts planning his revenge on Harry & his son
> 
> Draco talks with his Mother about his feelings for Harry & how to deal with them
> 
> Voldemort buys Harry a present! :D
> 
> And much more... :)) 
> 
> If you ever feel like sharing ideas, or wish to see something; shoot me a PM - I'm always open to ideas! -R.F.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, insight into this chapter. It has been mentioned a few times that Harry's friends betrayed him but I've not gone into any detail about it. Also, I'm sure a few of you might be curious as to how Harry ended up as Draco's pet. This chapter gives a look into the beginning of the betrayal of his friends & the first time he found out he'd belong to Draco :) So I hope you like it.
> 
> Warnings: More plot! :) Then some angst, & of course a head on into some man lovin'...though you'll have to wait for the next chapter :3
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own the characters. I do not even make money from writing this, if I did, I'd commit all my time to writing fan fiction :)

Voldemort clicked his tongue as he approached Lucius' cell.

"My, my, Lucius. How the mighty have fallen. I believe your son has made it clear that you will not be back here until I find it admissible for everyone. Draco has already been to see your wife; I believe you'll be surprised when you return home. No, please don't speak; I wouldn't want you to strain yourself." He had the biggest smirk on his face as Lucius turned red at his last words.

"You are free to go for now." He opened the cell door and stood off to the side as Lucius stood to leave. Right as he moved past him, he braced his hand on the thin man's arm.

"Oh, and Lucius?" The elder Malfoy looked up to his Lord with a straight face.

"Make sure this doesn't happen again. If you ever hurt Harry again, your head will rest on my dresser to look at every night before I go to bed." With a swift nod of his head, Lucius left. Voldemort sighed, leaving the dungeons to head back to his study.

' _I wonder how Harry is doing today…'_ Sitting at his desk, he moved the pile of papers he had signed off into the drawer. He'd need to mail them out later, important files for the Ministry about Hogwarts.

' _ **Nagini? Has our snakeling and the youngest Malfoy returned yet?'**_ She slithered across the carpet, moving up around Voldemort's legs to wrap herself around his body comfortably.

' _ **Yes Master, our snakeling and the blonde man are in bed resting.'**_

' _ **Thank you Nagini.'**_ Voldemort cooed, stroking over her head and under her chin as she rested against him. There was still so much to do before Christmas, but he supposed for now he would wait.

' _I'll need to go this week to pick up his present. I hope he likes it.'_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_His breathing was erratic, sweat causing his hair to stick to his face as he looked around quickly. They'd been trying to find her for hours, with no luck. When they finally found out Hermione had been taken to Malfoy Manor, they'd quickly snuck out of Severus' floo network to arrive there. Looking around quickly, he motioned silently with his hands for Neville, Ron, and Luna to stay back. Quickly making his way up the stairs, he laid flat on the marble steps; gently raising himself with his forearms to see the situation in the foyer above. From where he was now, he could hear the conversation clearly; as well as now see what was happening. Voldemort himself stood by the fireplace, angled to face the few followers there. Hermione was bound by her wrists in her lap, her head down. Lucius, Bellatrix, as well as Peter Pettigrew stood around talking with one another as Voldemort continued to watch Hermione; twirling her wand between his fingers._

" _So you are telling me that you wish to live, MudBlood?" Harry bit his lip to silent a retort, glancing all around in a way to think of a plan._

" _Of course I want to live, who doesn't? I may be a Muggle born, but I am still human. It is a natural reaction to want to survive and li-," before she could finish speaking, Bellatrix had grabbed Hermione's hair by a handful; jerking back to glare at you._

" _You speak to Our Lord with respect you filth!" Harry felt his legs twitching to move. He glanced back to make sure the others had stayed behind before looking back. Lucius now sat in a seat off to the side, Pettigrew standing next to Voldemort as if waiting for an order. Bellatrix still had Hermione by the hair._

" _You wish to live, then. So what are you willing to give up, to make sure your life is preserved?" Harry's heart was pounding loudly in his ears, the fact that his capture could happen at any given moment making his aderinile increase._

" _I will give you what you want; I'll give you Harry Potter." Harry's eyes widened in disbelief at the words he heard, shocked still. Voldemort laughed, a huge smirk on his face that mirrored the one Bellatrix wore._

" _You would sell out your own friend to save your life?"_

" _Of course I would. It's his job as The Chosen One. He's to sacrifice himself so we can all live in peace. If that means I have to sell him out to live, as well as to bring peace to the world, I'll do it." Bellatrix laughed manically, pulling Hermione up by her hair to stand._

" _MudBloods, no sense of loyalty at all! You pollute us with your filth and selfishness. Please My Lord, allow me to kill the girl." Voldemort raised his hand to stop Bellatrix when she pointed the wand at Hermione's throat. Harry couldn't believe the situation. Someone he had considered a friend – family – was willing to give him to the man who killed his parents._

" _Ms. Granger, was it? I find it hard to believe that someone so faithful to Potter would willingly give him up. How can I know you are being honest in your intentions to survive?" Hermione looked to him with a straight face, now at an angle that Harry could see her, and he knew that she was being honest. She had that look of determination she always wore when she lectured him and Ron._

" _You have no reason to believe me, but I am no liar. If I say I'll give you Harry Potter, I'll give you Harry Potter. Let me prove it to you and I will. No questions asked." Harry felt the anger and sadness of betrayal welling up inside him. To think he trusted this person with his life made him feel sick. To think he was here risking his life for her made him almost become sick._

" _Put a tracking spell on my wand; give me directions on how you wish for me to have Harry brought to you and it will be done. All I ask is you spare my life in the process of this war."_

" _Pettigrew, step forward." Lucius suddenly jumped in, causing Voldemort to look at him but concede to the directions given._

" _B-but My Lord…" He looked to his Master who nodded him forward. He moved ahead with unsteady feet, standing before Hermione and Bellatrix; who looked insane with glee._

" _You wish to prove yourself, do you? Show me you hold no mercy." Without another word, Voldemort tossed Hermione's wand to her; having Bellatrix cut her bound hands. With a steady hand and voice, Hermione easily casted the_ _Cruciatus Curse at Pettigrew; making him fall to the floor wailing in pain. After a minute or so, Hermione removed it before looking straight to Voldemort._

" _Let me leave here and I'll show you I mean business." Voldemort stared at her, before looking to Lucius and Bellatrix._

" _Alright, Ms. Granger; we have a deal. You bring me Harry Potter and I'll spare your life." Before anything else could be said, Harry quickly slid down the steps; telling the others in their rush to leave that he almost got caught but that Hermione was unharmed._

" _You can't be serious, mate! We can't just leave her behind, they'll kill her!" Ron complained, quickly keeping up with them as they made their way to the floo. Arriving back at the school, Harry was trying to calm himself down. He wasn't sure what was worse, than anger he felt or the sadness._

" _I told you they almost caught me Ron. Voldemort told Mr. Malfoy to go check the step; I had no choice but to leave. I told you she wasn't harmed, and she looked fine." Luna stared at Harry with the dreamy look she always wore, Neville next to her frowning at Harry._

" _Are you sure she'll be ok Harry?"_

" _Hermione will be ok if Harry says she will be. All we can do is wait for her return, she will return." Luna randomly broke in, giving Harry a sad smile before dragging Neville off to the Great Hall. Ron sighed, brushing his hair out of his face._

" _If you're sure Harry, you know I trust you." Harry stared at Ron for a moment, before nodding and following the others to the Great Hall._

' _I know Ron, but now I have to wonder if I can trust you.'_

Sitting up in bed quickly, Harry's chest rose and fell quickly in his need to catch his breath. He always hated that memory, that day that lead to all the days of pain and hate. It was a constant reminder that he could truly trust no one, except of course for the man who had tried killing him all his life. If anyone, he was never anything but honest to Harry about everything; even if that meant wanting to kill him. Looking to Draco who laid beside him, he easily slipped out of bed before heading for the shower. He felt groggy from sleeping for so long, but he wanted to talk to Voldemort about what happened. Turning the shower on as hot as he could get it, he stripped the rest of his clothes off before setting his glasses on the counter. Feeling the water scold over his chest made him sigh and relax; the most he's been able to relax in days since the incident. Flinching a little at the memory, he closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the wall.

_The battle had been over for a few hours now, Harry still kneeled before Voldemort; all of his followers who were still alive gathered around to watch. He was still covered in blood, his own and those of the people he had supported._

" _My followers, we have won the battle!" Cheering could be heard in the background but Harry was blurring it out; wishing he was dead._

" _Now we have the one who I have pursued all along. Mr. Harry Potter has decided to be with us tonight in our celebration." More cheering, but Harry just felt sick to his stomach. Even being betrayed by his friends, he wished he didn't have to watch them die; maybe then he could avoid feeling regret for those who wished to use him. Voldemort walked down from his throne, standing before Harry whose head was down._

" _Do you not have anything to say in your defense, Potter? Are you just going to die without even trying?" The room turned oddly silent as Voldemort interacted with him, waiting for him to reply. There really wasn't anything for him to say; he was going to die, so what did it matter?_

" _Well Potter, are you going to answer or should I just do you the favor and kill you now?" Voldemort went silent again, waiting for Harry to answer him. When he didn't, he reached down and yanked his hair back to face him._

" _I am waiting on your answer, Potter. I wish to give you a respectful death; you deserve at least that much for fighting me so long. Even if you didn't win this time, at least take pride in the fact you survived."_

" _Why care about surviving when I was supposed to die in the beginning anyway? What's the point? Quit rambling Tom, and do what you've threatened to do my whole life." Everyone was shocked when they heard Harry utter Voldemort's real name. Harry assumed it might anger the man enough to finish him off without having to listen to him talk anymore. Finally looking into the blood-red eyes that stared him down, Harry stared at him brokenly._

" _I have nothing left anyway, so go ahead and kill me. That's all I have to say." When Voldemort didn't reply, but kept staring at him; he began to feel apprehensive. What exactly was going to happen to him now that Voldemort had won and everything he's ever truly known died?_

" _I have a better idea, Potter. As much as I wished to kill you a long time ago – and even wish to now – you are much too valuable to just dispose of. No, I have better plans for you." With a snap of his fingers, the last person he wanted to say came forward at the command._

" _Yes, My Lord?"_

" _Ah, yes, My Dragon. You have exceed my ideals in the best of ways and helped bring us even closer to our win. For your sacrifices and success, I give this present to you. Harry Potter will be your new pet." Harry's eyes widened in the first emotion he'd felt since watching his friends fall, and all he could do was black out when those pale, long-fingered hands reached for him._

" _Thank you, My Lord."_

Opening his eyes, Harry jumped slightly when he felt hands stroke over his waist.

"I see that you awoke without me this morning. I hope you are feeling well Raven." Harry could only nod his head mutely, leaning back into the touch on his body. Draco's hands smoothed over Harry's stomach, stroking his hips in a possessive manner. Even after the trials of becoming his school enemy's slave, Harry couldn't picture being anywhere else; even if a part of his wished to be somewhere else.

"You should have woken me, pet. I wanted to greet you differently this morning." Harry's curiosity was peeked at Draco's words and he turned in the arms that held him; now facing away from the water.

"Master?" Before he could ask anything else, Draco had him locked in a deep kiss; pressing him against the wall. Grinding his hips back into Draco's whimpering, he clung to the man's shoulders; head tilted back as his neck was attacked in small bites.

"It has been so many days since I tasted you, Raven. Let me have you." Draco wanted Harry so bad. He had wanted to reclaim him right after the incident with his Father but he knew Harry needed space. He'd given it to him, but now he needed Harry. Draco needed to reassure himself that Harry was his and only his; being given permission to go on was the last thing he needed. Harry whined in his throat, pressing his hips to Draco's in need. He didn't think Draco would ever touch him again; not after what happened with his Father the other day. Clawing at Draco's shoulder when he bit roughly at his chest; Harry nodded his head listlessly.

"Yes Master…please…" Were the last words Harry got out before every inch of him had fallen under Draco's will.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, been meaning to post the next two chapters but haven't found the time :) Working on the chapter after that & hoping to have it finished by tonight. Enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: Sex, of course :) Plot
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make profit from writing this

Ever since the war ended, Harry never felt as alive as he did when Draco touched him. His magic reacted to Draco's own magic; as well as his touch. It was invigorating to know that feeling so dead could be changed so swiftly. The fear of losing that life over what happened in the garden had scared Harry, but now that he knew Draco wanted him; it was like becoming alive all over again. Those pale, thin fingered hands stroked him everywhere; not one piece of flesh or crevice was left untouched. His body was running hot, even still that they now made it back to the bed. His fingers clung to the sheets, his chest rising and falling quickly as Draco worked his cock in his mouth.

"Ah-! Hah Master p-please!" His hips cantered up slightly, his body craving more than just the heat wrapped around him. A lustful cry left him when he felt those strong fingers tease his entrance, his legs falling open willingly.

"P-please hah~ need…need inside…" His words were broken and layered, his hips unsure whether they should rock up into the hot mouth or down into Draco's fingers.

"Of course pet, anything you want." Draco husked, nibbling at his thighs as he wandlessly lubed his fingers; quickly sliding the first one in. Harry's back arched straight off the bed, a silent cry leaving him at the feeling. It burned slightly, but felt better than he remembered. Draco quickly slid in his other two fingers, working them wide and deep. It was always so arousing to watch Harry take any part of him inside. The fact that he was the only one who had ever been the one to do this only increased his prideful nature.

"Do you want more?" He loved when Harry's eyes were lit up in pleasure, the knowledge that he caused it made his cock throb in want.

"Y-yes Master hah p-please put it in me!" Harry's eyes locked to Draco's as he worked his fingers in good and deep; making sure and well that he was stretched decently. It had been a few days since the last time they had been together and he didn't wish to cause Harry any kind of pain. Pulling his fingers out quickly and ignoring the whine of protest beneath him; Draco quickly slicked himself before lifting Harry's legs around his waist.

"Look at me." He demanded his voice rough with lust as he stared straight into emerald eyes that bore back into his own.

"You are mine, Harry Potter." The surprise he saw in Harry eyes would be registered later because right then, he slammed balls deep into Harry. Legs immediately reacted and tightened around his waist to keep him there, ripping a groan from his throat at this heat suffocating his cock. Draco took him into a deep kiss as he pulled almost all the way out, thrusting back in slowly. Harry thought it would be fast and rough; a reclaiming. He was shocked when Draco said his name, let alone the slow deep pace that he started. His nails dug into Draco's shoulders as he clung to him, his own hips rocking back into the thrusts. Sweat clung to both of them as they moved together, moans, grunts, and slapping of skin filling the silence in the room. Draco kissed at Harry's neck, whispering words in his ear.

"You like belonging to me, Raven? You like having my cock deep inside you, taking what no one else has ever taken?" Harry moaned at the words, rocking harder into the thrusts.

"Yes hah y-yes," he moaned brokenly, clawing at Draco's shoulders roughly.

"I want you to cum pet. I want you to cum without me even touching you. You want to cum, don't you Harry?" Harry gasped loudly, clinging tight to Draco.

"Yes, yes want to cum. Want you to make me cum. Please. Please." His stomach was fluttering, his cock becoming uncomfortable in its hardness. Draco braced his palms above Harry's shoulders, lifting himself up to thrust short and hard. Harry was whimpering and desperately clawing at Draco in need.

"Yes hah f-fuck yes nnh~." Harry felt himself reaching his climax, Draco's cock pulsing his own release inside him making him tumble over the edge.

"Draco!" Hearing his name yelled in pleasure made Draco pull Harry into a desperate kiss. He continued to slowly pump himself in Harry, making sure all his cum was inside. Slowly sliding out, Draco swiftly pulled Harry into his arms. He didn't want to speak now, just to hold him close. Draco didn't want to think about why he used Harry's name, or why Harry always had the habit of using his name so emotionally during sex. No, all of that was unimportant and could be put off. For now, he just wanted to be close. Harry snuggled into Draco's side, his head laid out on Draco's chest as he clung to him. He was still shaky and his body was cooling off faster than he would have liked; a chill breaking over him. Closing his eyes, he knew that he'd want to do this again later. Knowing he belonged only to Draco, knowing he was still alive; freedom could happily come last for now.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

Voldemort left the shop with a sigh, the package tucked away in his robes. He normally did not like to go out and about, many people fawning over him in an obnoxious manner. It had become bothersome to even show his face at the Ministry, many individuals hoping to catch his attention. The rumors were gullible, and only employed him to stay to his manor more.

" _A lot of people say Lord Voldemort is still single. The women have talked about trying to convince him into marriage, the prospect of being the Lady Voldemort has become highly appealing since he's changed."_

Scoffing in aggravation at the woman who winked at him along the streets, he stopped by the Ministry to check up on things. Normally he would apparate or floo straight there from his home but he needed to pick up Harry's present beforehand.

"How are you today, My Lord?" The man who stood at the front was a lower level Death Eater but was very capable at his job; hence why he was at the front of the building deciding who would go back and if their reasons were legitimate.

"I am well, sir. Is the Head Auror in today?"

"Yes, My Lord. He just arrived an hour ago. Should I let him know you wish to see him?"

"No, no. I think I'll surprise him. Have a good day." With that, Voldemort headed straight into the back to the elevator; heading up to the floor made specifically for Auror's. Not that they were needed much now a days, but it was good to have someone to keep the rebels in line when he was too busy to do so himself. Walking down the hallway, he skipped over all the offices of the under staff, before opening the Head Auror's door without even a knock.

"What else did I expect other than to find you with your pants down, as always?" The playful grin his got in return made Voldemort roll his eyes as he stood off to the side; door open as to let him know he wanted the pest kneeling between his legs gone. Reaching down, the man behind the desk swatted the younger males' ass, causing him to blush and remove his mouth from him.

"Yes sir?"

"Come back later to finish the job, I'll make it worth your while." The smirk and wink he sent to the young man-made him rise with a blush before leaving swiftly.

"What is it I can do for you today Voldemort? There must be a reason you're bothering me."

"Mr. Weasley, I would implore you to speak more politely to me in public, least I make you an example to the rest of society." Voldemort shut the door behind him, moving forward to sit. Another obnoxious grin was thrown his way, making Voldemort try to remember why he kept the man around in the first place. After the pick through of Wizarding society, it was a huge surprise to everyone that a few members of the Weasley clan that had survived wished to be integrated. It was pleasant most days, but moments like this made Voldemort wonder why he agreed.

"Charlie, please. You know I can't stand being called that." Voldemort grinned at the grimace that graced the buff, red-heads face.

"Yes well, we all can't have what we want, can we? Do up your pants, I do not wish to subjected to such a sight much longer." The grin was back on Charlie's face, making Voldemort want to growl. He really did hate that smirk.

"Now, Now, Voldemort; no need to get nasty. We both know you love having a look at my bits every time we see each other again after so long. There must have been a reason you came by, it's rare that you grace me with your wonderful presence." Having already made sure the proper charms were in place, not that anyone smart would dare eavesdrop on his private conversation, he cleared his throat.

"There was an incident at my manor, which has been taken care of. I'm here to ask that you keep surveillance on the individual that has been banned from my home. Snakes cannot be trusted to hold their word, even if they've been subjected to humiliation. It pushes us to fight back." Charlie suddenly got serious, leaning back in his chair to look at Voldemort straight in the eye.

"Who is dumb enough to try anything within in your own home against you?"

"That would be one of my Death Eaters, Lucius Malfoy." Charlie's face broke out in shock, before he pulled himself together.

"You want me to surveillance Lucius Malfoy? Have you lost your nut? I mean, don't get me wrong; I love a good challenge, but this goes well beyond anything you've ever given me. What kind of team would I even need to assemble for this?"

"No team, I do not want anyone else knowing about this. Only you, Mr. Weasley. This is very personal business and was a very personal incident; I wanted someone who would do a good job and bring me positive results. If you feel that you are not capable of the job, I will find someone else."

"No, I'm more than capable. I just wanna know why in the hell someone like Lucius Malfoy would be dumb enough to cross you in your own home and what I get out of this situation." Voldemort smirked, crossing his ankles before leaning forward. This was one of the reasons he kept the Weasley's around; it was always a wonderful reminder when he was having such a sour day.

"Let's get started then, shall we?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanna know if you were shocked by my choice; what can I say? I have a soft spot for Charlie. -R.F.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, the second chapter I hadn't posted yet. Then onto the new chapter :) Enjoy
> 
> Warnings: Angst, flashbacks, plot
> 
> Also, from now on, there will be lots more flashbacks (I hope) to explain how Harry was betrayed, how Voldemort started to care for him, & how he became so integrated with Draco
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make profit from writing this

Charlie sat at the desk, stunned silent and wide-eyed.

"Are you…are you fucking kidding me?! How could you not tell us?!" A silencing spell shut Charlie up as Voldemort glared at him.

"Your reaction should be enough to understand why I could not tell the world that he was alive; nor any specific individuals outside my inner circle. Uproar would occur, a whole new war would start and I can promise you he would  **not**  be a part of this one and you would all fall. It is not important that I lied about his death, he is alive; that's the point of this conversation. He resides in my home, under the  **protection** – we'll call it – of one of my higher Death Eaters. He is safe and cared for. The problem at hand is Lucius took it upon himself to…seek service of him and use him." The rage that went across Charlie's face silently as he rose from his chair made Voldemort realize, as always, he was right in who he choose to keep around.

"Sit down you fool. If you keep your mouth shut, I'll take the spell off. Either listen to what I have to say and speak; or I will Obliviate you." Charlie growled but reluctantly sat down; giving a sharp nod in reply as to say he understood what was required of him.

"Good," Voldemort flicked his hand, canceling the silencing spell before continuing.

"As I said, proper action has been taken so that Lucius knows his place and that he was in the wrong. His own son took it upon himself to take away his Father's voice as well as ban him from my manor until I deem otherwise; which you can ensure will be a good while. The problem now is making sure Lucius' doesn't retaliate. I made sure he understood that if he sought Harry out with harmful intent, or any other kind of intent, I would take it upon myself to behead him. I know Lucius and he won't let this blow to his pride go so easily. I want his movements to be watched . Who he talks to, who talks to him, if he makes any trades with anyone, what he is trading. I want nothing to be missed. Do you understand?" Charlie was silent; waiting to make sure it was ok for him to speak. When he was cleared, he was trying to keep the aggression from his frame and tone.

"I will tell you everything you need to know about Lucius Malfoy; even to go as far to tell you as what he eats every day and what times he takes a shower. I have a few conditions of my own if I am to do this for you though, and it won't be a small price to pay." Voldemort glared at him but nodded swiftly; taking into consideration that this conversation could have gone a lot worse.

"Alright, I'll hear your conditions but don't believe that I'll easily agree to your wants."

"If I'm to do this, I'll need assistance. I don't want to use any of your Death Eaters in case any of them are feeling sorry for Lucius. I want to use my brothers." Voldemort glared, fighting off his own aggression.

"Let's say I agree to this, how do I know that you won't go against me?"

"That's where the rest comes in. I want to know that Harry is safe. He was a part of our family and we were all devastated after we found out he was dead. It was bad enough the rest of our family died. I want to be able to see Harry, in person, and speak with him. If I believe he's safe and as well as you portray; then I'll do whatever you want."

"I suppose I can accept that request. You are only allowed to tell 5 people though, so I would choose wisely. If I find that these people cannot be trusted, they will be killed immediately without say for treason. You will be among them as well, do you understand?" Charlie nodded sharply, making it clear that the terms were agreeable.

"How do you want to do this? I assume that you'll want to have everyone I tell here at the same time?"

"I do not wish to conduct private matters further here. You will come to my manor, straight into my library with the 5 people of your choice; no one else. Once there, you will tell them only what is needed and they will swear on their life and magic that they will tell no one of what is said within that room; or anything that pertains to it outside of it. Is this understood?"

"Clearly, I'll be there this afternoon with all of them around 5."

"That is acceptable, I will see you then." Rising from the chair and heading to the door, he stopped when he heard Charlie rise.

"And Harry?" Voldemort sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You will not be seeing Harry today. I have to discuss this matter with his protector." There was a pause, before he heard Charlie moving towards him.

"I don't like the way you keep referring to this person as his protector. I want to know that Harry is safe. Are you saying that someone has more power than you, Voldemort?" Before the sentence was finished, Charlie had a wand to his throat with an angry Voldemort in his face.

"You will watch your mouth. I will only take so much of your attitude before I fix it. I made an agreement; I stick by it. You will be there at 5." Putting his wand away, he turned and left.

' _I wonder exactly who he'll bring by. Now to figure out how to explain this to Draco.'_

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"You make me sick. The only reason I stood by you for so long was because of our son. I have a turned many a blind eye to your actions Lucius, but this time you have gone too far." Lucius was shocked at Narcissa's actions .She'd never been so angry as to lash into him in such an uncontrolled manner.

"No I will not stand here and let you try to explain; I know you can't and I believe that's a fitting punishment. I know your pride is hurting but it is deserved. I have been a faithful, loving, and devoted wife. How do you treat me? You shame me, Lucius and I am thoroughly disgusted to be called a Malfoy. If it wasn't for Draco we would still be down in the dirt, even in Our Lord's circle. If it wasn't for him even now we might be right back there." She was beyond livid. Narcissa had known of Lucius' taste even before they got married. It was tolerable, as long as he kept it private. The fact he preferred younger men was a bit vile on her level but she let him do as he pleased. His actions had reached a new low and gone too far to just be brushed aside.

"Even if I could get Draco to give you your voice back, I wouldn't. You deserve this; you deserve everything that gets handed to you. What you did to Harry, of all people, is unacceptable. The fact that you'd resort to rape to get what you want is appalling." Her cheeks were a bright pink, her breathing slightly more rapid than normal. Smoothing her hands over her dress and hair, she cleared her throat.

"I'll let you know now that I will be moving into Draco's room. My things have already been moved there, and I will not be moving back into your rooms until you decide to become the man I first married." Without another word, she walked off down the hall to her new rooms. Lucius stood there, shocked. If he was able to speak at the moment, he was sure he wouldn't be able too. Once the shock wore off, the anger settled more heavily in his resolve. Storming off into his library, he slammed the doors behind him.

' _You will get what's coming to you, Harry Potter; just you wait.'_

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"You see where my problem is now, don't you? There is no way I will be able to convince Draco to allow Harry to be seen by them, let alone interact with him."

"My Lord, I do not mean to call your authority into question. You  **gave** Harry to Draco, so in the end, what you say is law. If you demand he allow this, he has no choice."

"I know that Severus, but Draco is stubborn; he dislikes the fact that Harry comes to me as it is for many things."

"I understand that, but my godson is a selfish man. He wants the world to think he has Harry at his feet waiting when it is truly the other way around. Draco has never been a cruel person; the way he lashes out at Harry is his own defense fighting himself. If you show him that this is for Harry's best interest, he'll fall in line with whatever you want; that I can promise you."

"You know him better than I do, so I will try it your way. Thank you Severus, I didn't want this to become more complicated than it needed to be."

"It is never a problem, My Lord. I am always at your service." A soft smile that was rarely seen graced Voldemort's features as he stared at his lover.

"Then I hope to see you in my bed this evening." A flush worked its way over Severus' pale skin and he cleared his throat with a nod.

"Whatever you wish, My Lord." Once the fire call ended, Voldemort was in a much better mood. Now all he had to do was convince Draco that this was of importance to Harry's safety and health. After that, it would all follow through smoothly.

' _At least I can hope so.'_ Looking at the time, he knew he had a few more hours before Charlie arrived with the others.

' _I'll have to leave a note out that I'm not to be interrupted at any time while they're here. I need to let Harry know not to come around today. Maybe I can convince him to be in the garden?'_ With that thought in mind, Voldemort headed to Draco's rooms.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

" _You realize he'll figure this out eventually, right Hermione? There's no way he hasn't got a clue you're doing this."_

" _Shush Ginny, I already told you. If I bring Harry to them, we'll all be spared. No more people have to die if Harry just does what he's supposed to."_

" _Are you sure? I mean, it's his job as The Chosen one to defend us all from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Do you really think we can convince him to go with us?"_

" _Of course we can. I know he's just been busy lately. From what I could get Ron to tell me, his nightmares have gotten worse. So he'll be off guard."_

" _If you're sure Hermione. Wait; does Ron know what we're doing yet?"_

" _No, I can't get him alone long enough to explain it all. You know how stubborn he is, he won't listen. We'll just do this ourselves; you'll see."_

" _Alright, I'll see you back here tonight then. Still need me to bring the ingredients for the potion?"_

" _Of course Ginny, otherwise I wouldn't have asked you. You slept with him, right? He gave you the key?"_

" _Of course I did, Nott is so smitten he'd given me anything I wanted if it meant him having me. Though it's all an illusion, he just doesn't realize it yet."_

" _Good, see you tonight." With that, both girls parted ways. Harry still stood in the corner of the alcove, shaking with tears in his eyes. How did it come to this? The people who he trusted, loved – protected – to his best abilities were willing to sell him out and kill him. For what? The possibility of living? Did they actually believe that Voldemort would spare their lives? Fighting off more tears, Harry made his way back to the dorm under the invisibility cloak. There was no way he'd be going anywhere with Ginny or Hermione. Now he just had to figure out a way to tell someone what was going on._

Blinking up out of his thoughts, Harry glanced back from the window at the doorway as it opened.

"Are you alright, Harry? You seem distracted." Harry only nodded, looking back out the window.

"I am fine Tom, only thinking of the past." Again, the subject was always taboo for them and they never breached it.

"Yes, well I only came by to tell you I have an appointment this afternoon and that I can't talk with you. I was going to see if you wanted to go outside for the day; maybe some fresh air would help?" He didn't want to specify the garden, if it triggered something bad. Harry only took a deep breath, fighting off the queasy feeling he got when he thought of going back out to the garden. He knew Lucius wouldn't be back anytime soon; so there was no one there to hurt him. He needed to face his fears like he always did, it was just so tiring.

"That would be nice, to go outside. Do you think I could spend it out front?" Voldemort fought off a frown, knowing why he wanted to go there instead of the back.

"Of course Harry, there are limitation markers to prevent you from going around to the back. Is that alright?"

"Perfectly fine; thank you Tom." Harry still hadn't looked back at him through the whole conversation, his mind lost in thoughts.

"You're welcome, Harry; I'll see you this evening at dinner." Voldemort made sure that Harry understood his words as an order and not a request before leaving. He wasn't sure where Draco was but it couldn't be too far. Shutting the door behind him, he made a reminder to himself to have Severus have a talk with him sometime soon.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

Draco came back from the floo call with his godfather, trying to figure out why he wanted to talk to him about Harry. If his feelings were starting to show, he needed to talk with his Mother sooner than he thought. Entering back into the room, he frowned slightly when he saw Harry sitting where he left him. Making his way over to him, he wrapped his arms around him.

"Sometimes I wonder what you're thinking." He whispered against his ear, kissing his cheek. Harry leaned into him slightly but didn't speak, still looking out the window.

"Sometimes I wonder too," was his only reply. Frowning a little more, Draco pressed his face into Harry's hair; breathing his scent in.

"What are your plans for today? I needed to find some time to speak to Mother again but do not wish to leave you alone." He left the mention of his Father being home out of it, knowing that Harry already knew.

"Tom said it was alright for me to spend time outside today. He has an appointment and does not wish to be disturbed. Is it alright for me too?"

"Of course, whatever you want," was Draco's immediate reply.

' _Anything to get you to show some life again.'_ If anything, maybe his Mother could tell him what was going on with Harry. She was always very perceptive when it came to him.

"I will be back for dinner, floo me if you need anything; alright Raven?"

"Yes Master," was the mumbled reply from Harry as he stared out the window. With a frown still plastered to his face, Draco placed a soft kiss on Harry's head before leaving.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished the next chapter :) Hope you like it
> 
> Warnings: Lots of plot & some foreshadowing. This chapter will be a gateway to some serious plot down the road
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make a profit from writing this

Voldemort sat behind his desk, his hands folded neatly on top. Before him stood four red-heads of rather tall height and a smaller, blonde young man. They all seemed to stare at one another, except the small blonde boy who looked to his feet and stood beside Charlie.

"These are the people you choose? I told you to bring 5 people, if this is all; I'll count off the last person."

"That's fine, I'm more than confident in my choices. There's no one better. Especially the little one right here, no one cares about  **him**  more." The blonde boy, Colin Creevey, refused to look up. It was slightly awkward when the man who ruled their world had seen him on his knees servicing Charlie.

"Alright then, everyone sit down." Fred and George didn't say anything but took the loveseat side-by-side. Ever since the war ended, they had preferred to keep to themselves; only talking with their lasting family and a few lasting friends who had integrated. They'd petitioned for their shop to stay, explaining that it would help a lot of children who attended Hogwarts to feel at ease with some form of comfort from the past. Bill stood beside the couch the twins resided one, lanky arms crossed over his chest. The attack of Greyback left him scarred but alive; though his instincts were a bit troublesome at times. Charlie and Colin moved to sit at the other loveseat as Voldemort stood before them in front of the fireplace.

"I am assuming your brother or owner has informed you why you are here at least." It was not a question, but merely a statement. Weasley's had the sickening habit of trusting each other no matter what but this situation called for more than just familial promises.

"All he told us,-"

"Was that there was a proposition,-"

"That could use our services,-"

"So how could we say no?" Both twins ended with a grin, causing Voldemort to flinch at the annoyance of the habit. He never got use to it because he preferred to leave civilians to their own devices as long as they followed his laws.

"Yes, well that is of his opinion. You are here because your brother wishes to share a secret with you. Something the rest of our world knows nothing about; nor will they. You will swear now upon your magic and life, that everything that is said in this room – stays between everyone in this room. As well as, anything discussed of this situation outside of this room, at any time. Is everyone understood?" Voldemort didn't wait for answers and finished the Unbreakable Vow.

"Now gentleman, there is a guest residing in my home. He has lived here since the end of the war, and I consider my home my greatest place of privacy and safety. Recently, that has been tested and faltered; at least where safety is concerned. One of my own inner circle, Lucius Malfoy, has tested my patience. He assaulted my guest, violated him, then had his voice forcibly removed and has been banned from my home until I consider otherwise. I realize a lot of you are shocked; I am more than positive that your brother has informed you that his own son, Draco, handed out the punishment and was lenient based on the habits of our guest. I had commissioned Charlie to watch his every move; who he talks with, where he goes, what he does. I am assuming you are here because he wishes for your assistance in this situation which is perfectly fine as I trust him to be competent."

"This is all good and well, no problems there. Who is your guest? They must be someone really important if you're taking this situation so seriously." Bill broke in, his deep low voice breaking the awkward tension in the room.

"Instead of me telling you, how about I show you?" Without another word, and ignoring the hopeful look on Charlie's face, Voldemort conjured a huge rectangular mirror. The reflective glass was completely black, the border in a jarring silver with snake decorations carved in it. The twins moved to the edge of the couch in curiosity as did Charlie. Bill rearranged his stance while Colin peeked over Charlie's shoulder. With a flick of his wrist, the mirror erupted in to an image of the front of his home, gravel driveway surrounded by flowers and trees. Moving the image closer, a tall, lithe man with black hair became more and more apparent.

"Oh my god, it's Harry!" Colin yelled, rising to his feet and rushing over to the mirror. The twins followed suit, the looks on their faces shocked and hopeful. Bill was stunned, his arms falling to rest at his sides as he looked to his brother Charlie who looked like he swallowed something foul.

"What is the meaning of this? How is it possible that Harry's alive?" Bill broke in before the twins turned to Voldemort in a flurry.

"You yourself told us,-"

"That the Savior of the Wizarding World,-"

"Our dear brother Harry-,"

"Died the night of the final battle,-"

"So explain to us how Harry is alive and we didn't know?" Both twins were hurt, but angry. Harry had become family to the Weasley's quickly. They all loved him dearly, at least the twins knew they did, and it was hard accepting his death right after the death of their own immediate blood. Now to see him again, looking as he always did, make the shell they had built up shatter. Just a little too thin, just a little too lost; Harry still looked the same only older.  
"I lied to you all, which shouldn't be very surprising. I captured Harry Potter personally after the end of the battle, returning him to my home where he awaited punishment by my hand. There was only one problem when the time came." Voldemort moved forward, staring at Harry as he wandered through the front gardens. He moved towards his cabinet and grabbed a bottle of Fire Whiskey, 6 glasses appearing on the table on their own as he poured them.

"I demanded that Harry make a last statement before I ended his life. All he asked for is death, demanded it of me. When I looked into his eyes, I realized that would not be possible. He has been here ever since, under my protection." The twins were shocked, moving back to the couch and having to drag a crying Colin with them while never looking away from the mirror that showed them Harry. Bill looked between Voldemort and his brother Charlie, nodding his admission. Voldemort raised a brow, leaning forward as in wanting to know what was being discussed.

"My brother wanted to know if you were lying, but your scent gives away more than you would like." Bill tapped his nose, reminding Voldemort that he wasn't so normal anymore.

"Though I smell a lot more than I wish to, but I'll let you keep those things to yourself." Charlie looked to Bill confused and curious but Bill shook his head in denial.

"Something's are private to a person, even to someone like Voldemort. I said I would tell you if he's lying, not everything about him." Voldemort felt a small amount of pride well up in his stomach for the oldest Weasley but didn't show it.

"I thank you for that. Harry is healing quite well; the violation wasn't as extensive as to hinder his ability to move. For now, he has strict bed rest orders from Severus, as well as being made to eat when he refuses. He spends most of his time now-a-days wandering through the gardens." Everyone in the room looked to the mirror to watch Harry as he seemed to aimlessly walk with no determination to where he wanted to go or what he wanted to do.

"Tell us everything you need,-"

"You'll have whatever you want,-"

"As long as we get to see Harry at some point." Bill broke in, interrupting the twins who looked ill from sadness. Voldemort looked off to the side, swirling the dark liquid in his glass before downing it.

"I will have to discuss it with the owner of Harry, but otherwise; I'll make it happen."

"Owner? Owner?! You son of a bitch, you never mentioned you gave Harry to one of your men as a play thing! I could kill you!" As soon as Charlie went to lunge for Voldemort, Bill wrapped a strong arm around to him to hold him back.

"You had no right! You can't do this to him!" Charlie shouted, enraged at the situation. It was bad enough knowing that Harry had been alive all this time, but to know the man was given to someone as a present was sickening.

"I can do as I please, Mr. Weasley." He noticed all the Weasley's flinch at the reminder of their late father which gave him a small bit of pride. He felt no guilt for his actions, or the actions of his followers, except where Harry was concerned.

"It was my job as the ruler of the Wizarding World to put everyone into place. Harry may not have had a choice in the matter, but he's had the choice for a very long time to remove himself from the situation if he did not like it." The twin's looks shocked, Fred wrapping a strong arm around George as he shook; who in turn was holding Colin.

"Harry is to be utterly respected in my home, he is held above the rank of my own men. The situation with Lucius was unplanned, and completely unexpected on everyone's part. What Harry does now has nothing to do with all of you and you will do well to remember that before trying to assault me in my own home!" When Voldemort's magic sparked, everyone could see Harry's eyes rapidly turn towards the manor in worry; but continued on his way.

"You're connected to him, aren't you? Even now, there is a link between you that can't be broken." Voldemort calmed himself before fixing another glass.

"That is right, Harry is very…special to me. He is a strong person and a good ally to have on my side; even if no one else knows it. All you need to know is he's alive, he's well, and I want Lucius Malfoy to not even be able to put his own shoes on without me knowing. You do as I ask, and I will work on allowing you audience with Harry." Charlie had relaxed some, but Bill kept an arm fully around him in case he lunged again.

"I don't know about you all,-"

"But I'll do whatever he wants,-"

"Even if it only means a possibility of seeing Harry again," the twins jumped in, having their older brother's look to them. Nodding their head in agreement, Charlie turned back to Voldemort.

"Tell us everything you want, we'll tell you what we need; and everything Lucius Malfoy does from now on will be personally noted for your preference." Voldemort smirked, moving over to his desk to gather a stack of papers before handing it to Charlie.

"Glad to do business with you, I'll be seeing you all very soon I'm sure."

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

Harry wandered through the flower beds, his bare feet dragging along the gravel, dirt, and grass. He'd never been in the front of the manor, though he was sure no one would be able to see him. Whether they were in the middle of no-where or not, Harry had no idea of the location, but the protection spells around the place was enough to suffocate someone. He'd been wandering aimlessly, not sure exactly what he wanted to be doing; what he wanted to be thinking about. The past had been on his mind a lot, more so since the passing date of the final battle. Living within Riddle Manor was more peaceful as time went on, but still painful. It was hard being forced to live somewhere and not have the ability to leave. It seems his whole life had been dictated, controlled, and leashed by someone at some point. Even now, when life should be able to move on for him, he seemed frozen in this place. Dragging his fingers through patches of lilies, he made his way over to a huge spacious area. The grass was softer here, thicker under his feet. After feeling Voldemort's energy spike, he figured he would be out here alone for a while longer. Lying back in the grass, he tucked his arms under his head; closing his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he allowed his mind to wander; thinking back to how he and Voldemort had become so close.

_It had been 10 months since Harry had been locked inside Riddle Manor and each day seemed more suffocating. He stopped fighting Draco as much, knowing that he was fighting a losing battle every day. After fighting most of his life, he figured he should just take a break from it; it wasn't like he couldn't always find a fight later if he needed one. The past few weeks, Voldemort had requested his audience. He had refused at first, ignoring the man's attempts to talk to him. After a while though, the loneliness started to become unbearable and Harry needed some kind of contact other than Draco. A small flush worked its way to his cheeks when he thought of the man he was required to call 'Master'. It wasn't so hard most days to agree to Draco's wants. It was rather pleasant to be worshiped so easily without even having to try. It wasn't as though he was beaten like he had been at the Dursley's. No, Draco only took it upon himself to deal out punishment when Harry had been rather nasty about something. Harry could only agree, knowing his actions were rather callous. Entering the library for the third time in a little over a week, he moved over to the couch where Voldemort normally moved to. He didn't speak much, and barely listened to what was being said to him unless he deemed it important. The man was stubborn, prideful; rude beyond words when he felt disrespected. It was rather annoying, though slightly entertaining to his normal daily routine._

" _I see you finally decided to start joining me of your own free will. What is it you would like to eat today Potter?" Harry didn't reply, just looked to Voldemort in a numb manner as the man spoke to him. He fought off a satisfied smile when he saw the man's jaw clench._

" _Alright then, I'll have the House Elf bring a variety of things. Draco mentioned you weren't eating still and asked I not allow you to leave until otherwise. So unless you wish to be stuck in my presence until you eat, I recommend you cave fast." Harry frowned, looking down at the tray of food that appeared before him. He truly wasn't hungry, the nightmares making his appetite completely disappear with no hopes of returning soon. It was rather odd that Voldemort would even bother trying to make him eat, even under Draco's request. Looking back up at the man, he stared at him oddly._

" _Is there something the matter, Potter? Normally you don't look at anyone that way." Voldemort had noticed the changes in Harry after he woke up from passing out when he realized who would be 'taking care of him' almost a year ago. The boy was sullen most of the time, lost in his thoughts. His magic raged out of control at the worst of times, always exploding in a heap of emotion that could never seem to be contained. The fire was still within him, raging with his pride that he not be used. It was rather invigorating to be around, though annoying when turned to him in the attempts to bother him. Harry Potter was something he could never truly figure out. The boy had a similar childhood to his own, yet took a completely different path from him. Harry never wavered in his want to do what he felt was right, yet neither did Voldemort. They were so different in their expectations and assumptions of the world yet they went about achieving their goals with the same constant pride, determination, and force. Even now, one didn't give the other more than a foot space before creating the next challenge._

" _Why did you do it?" Voldemort looked up from his cup of tea, surprised to hear Harry speak to him at all._

" _Pardon me for being so blunt, but I really have no clue about what you're referring to exactly." Harry tried not to roll his eyes but couldn't help it; so Voldemort couldn't help his own grin at the action the boy made._

" _How were you able to kill my parents so easily? How were you able to keep me alive after trying so long to kill me? How? Why?" harry hated how his voice turned desperate but it had been on his mind lately; weighing down his feelings just as often as the nightmares occurred. Voldemort sat his cup down, staring straight at Harry. It wasn't something he truly asked himself often, not one to question his choices or actions that brought him to this point. Voldemort did what he wanted without really caring about how it affected everyone else as long as he reached his goals. Looking at Harry closely, he suddenly saw himself at that age; just more determined to fit his own mold and not be what everyone expected him to. Feeling an odd pressure lay on his stomach, he cleared his throat in an unusual manner._

" _I have always set out goals, no matter what they may be, to accomplish what I have now; to be ruler of the Wizarding World. To bring purity back to our bloodlines, and rid ourselves of exposure to Muggle; no matter what it takes. The prophesy, to me at the time, was the most important objective. I couldn't have some **child**  getting in my way of changing our world for the better. Everything I've done, has always been for the better of our world. I can admit that my plans changed slightly along the way as I lost myself; but I have regained the right to think clearly in my actions. I do not regret killing your parents. I do not regret in choosing to keep you alive." He watched all the emotions pass across Harry's face, causing the pressure in his stomach to increase to an uncomfortable level. It was like talking to a version of himself, in such an odd way that made him feel sick._

" _Harry Potter, if there is anything I regret in my life, it is making someone go through the same thing I had to and nothing more." Not able to face the boy in front of him that he caused such pain, he rose from his seat and left the library; leaving Harry stunned in his thoughts. It wasn't Voldemort saying his name, no, he'd done that before. It was the realization that Voldemort was actually **apologizing**  for leaving Harry without parents; leaving Harry in almost the same situation as himself. Quickly looking up to the door and hoping to catch sight of the man who spent all of Harry's life trying to kill him; he felt an odd sadness fill his stomach when he was nowhere to be seen._

" _Tom…"_

Harry's eyes opened, looking straight into fluffy clouds that hid the sunlight from his eyes. From that point on, Harry's and Voldemort's conversations happened more and more. They spoke more often, spent more time together. They had reached a level of friendship that wasn't understood or could be understood by anyone else. Two enemies had made a connection within a connection; no one else alive could even attest to doing something even similar to that. Harry knew in his heart that Voldemort regretted the things he'd done to Harry personally. Whether it be putting him through emotional distress, or physical harm. He never verbally said it but it was expressed in his actions more and more everyday; even now. The way Voldemort treated him became more and more fatherly as time went by. It was slightly heartbreaking, yet appreciated given the circumstances. Feeling the soft tingle in the back of his mind, Harry knew that Tom was coming outside to see him. The connection always tingled when the other got close; sometimes strong enough for them to pass thoughts to one another; though Harry tried to avoid that because of his nightmares and day dreaming of the past. Staying in his spot, he was not surprised when less than a minute later, Voldemort sat down right beside him. The man was still in his robes, never normally to be seen without them unless alone for hours in the library.

"It seems you were lost in thought for some time. I hope you are not disagreeable to my prying." Harry had felt the man probing through their connection when he thought back to that day and shook his head.

"No, I don't mind. It's what it is; you have that memory stored away somewhere as well." Voldemort hummed a reply, looking down at Harry who still had his eyes closed.

"You've been lost in thought a lot recently. Anything specific you needed to speak about?" It was the first time Voldemort had ever broached a subject they considered 'taboo' or 'off-limits'. It made Harry feel slightly warm, but he shook his head.

"Not really, just remembering." There was so much Harry wanted to say but couldn't find it in himself to do so. Another hummed reply was all he received before silence once again fell upon them. Without going to speak, Voldemort laid down beside Harry; moving his arms into the same position yet keeping his eyes open. Staring into the clouds, Voldemort took a deep breath before closing his eyes. He tried remembering the last time he did something so normal. He felt a slight pang of regret towards himself when he couldn't recall anything at all. Together they both laid there, lost in thoughts on how their relationship went from trying to kill one another to this slightly blissful peace between them.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

**I apologize for not being able to speak to you in person but a situation has occurred and as of now I do not have the ability to verbally speak with you. For now, these notes will have to be enough. I am in need of your assistance and I promise the benefits will be more than worth your time. If you are agreeable to the possibilities, do meet me with the portkey I have attached to this letter. It will take you to the meeting place tomorrow at noon. I will wait no longer than one, so make sure you choose wisely. If I forget to mention before, The-Boy-Who-Lived is my intended target and before you think to ask, he's more than alive.**

**L.M.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o.o yes I totally went there -R.F.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's another chapter xD didn't plan it this way, just kind of happened cause I ran out of things to do in class...so yeah. Enjoy.
> 
> Warnings: Angst, hurt/comfort, a little mention of man love
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own the characters. I do not make profit from this either, otherwise I'd be updating all the time.

Narcissa sat on the divan near the fire, dress neatly pillowed around her thighs as she rested on her side. Seeing the incoming fire call, she gently rose before kneeling before the fire. Smiling brightly, she brushed her fingers over her hair as if to straighten it.

"Hell my darling dragon, I was not expecting a call from you so soon; though I am glad to hear from you. Is everything alright?" She loved her son dearly, and she knew he loved her. It was rare for Draco to be overly constant in his need to speak with his mother unless there was a serious issue he felt he couldn't handle. Even as a child, Draco had always come to her with his problems, knowing his father would highly disapprove a lot of the time.

"It is good to hear from you too, Mother. I hope I am not interrupting anything, I only wished to speak to you about…some personal matters. Is it ok for me to come through?"

"Of course!" Narcissa quickly moved herself away from the fire, moving back to the fire and waiting for Draco to come through. Draco swiftly stepped through, gently dusting the bit of ash from his robes as he smiled at his mother. She had mentioned moving into his rooms but he hadn't believed her. This room held so many fond memories for Draco, enough to outweigh the bad.

"I hope you are finding yourself comfortable Mother."

"Of course Draco dear, your room is more than adequate for my needs. Now tell me, what is it that is bothering my dragon?" She patted the divan next to her, resting her hands in her lap as Draco moved to sit next to her. He was silent for a while, gazing at the fire as he thought about exactly what he wanted to say; wanted to ask. Narcissa had a small, sad smile on her lips as she watched her son. Even when he was a child, Draco found it hard to express himself emotionally outside of anger and disrespect. There was never an issue when it came to dealing with people of higher standing but other children especially got the brunt of Draco's lashing. Sadly it was something he had picked up from his father and everything Narcissa had done to change it had failed.

' _Until the day my dragon met Harry Potter.'_ She remembered when Draco had come home during Christmas break. IT was the most conflicting emotion she'd ever seen on her son. He was angry, of course. Verbally lashing Harry Potters existence; but there was such fire in his eyes and voice. It turned into an obsession that Lucius had used to try to benefit himself in the Lord's inner circle. Narcissa had seen it for what it truly was. Her son was actually affected by the fact that someone did not wish to befriend him; that someone actually had the audacity to speak to him in such a demanding manner – in a way only Draco's father had done. IT had spurred Narcissa into trying to convince Draco to try different methods to get the boy's attention; maybe then he would see the side of Draco she knew existed. Sadly, Draco's temper and protective attitude caused him to torment the boy all through school; the hate between them growing to unimaginable levels. It was still shocking to her that there Lord had given Harry Potter to her son as a present. She never recalled Lucius ever mentioning to him Draco's obsession with besting Potter in the many ways she knew he tried. IT was confusing but gave her hope that Draco would have a chance to redeem himself in the eyes of someone who was important to her son; yet he didn't even realize it. If he did, he was surely in denial about it.

"Mother?" Draco broached carefully, looking up from underneath his bangs to stare at her. Narcissa glanced up from her own musings with a small hum, smiling at her son.

"Yes Draco?"

"I want…how do you accept feelings?" Narcissa felt her heart ache for her only child and she grasped his hand within her own.

"It's a personal struggle, dragon. You have to look past all the reasons why you deny the feelings in the first place, decide how you want to change it, and then act on it." Draco bit his lip, feeling like a small child again who would cry to his mother.

"What about the fear of your feelings being ignored? How do you deal with that?" She felt wetness build up in her eyes and blinked it away.

"You can only hope that what you feel reaches the other person. That they know exactly what you are trying to say and do; without even trying to. From there, you have to accept the fact that sometimes, not everyone is always going to feel the same. Everyone has different views and opinions, feelings are the same way. You can only hope for the best and aim to show them how you truly feel." Draco nodded numbly, looking at his own hand wrapped in his mother's. She had always looked delicate, her thin pale appearance giving the image of dainty weakness. His mother was one of the strongest people he knew, and he could never understand how she stayed so strong, being with his father all these years seemed almost impossible to cope.

"Draco, do you love someone?" His mother's unexpected question snapped him into awareness, staring at her in shock.

"L-love? Mother, I do not love anyone other than you and Fa-, well that's questionable now; but no, I do not." His voice was slightly shaky, the hand she held slightly clammy.

"There is nothing wrong with loving someone Draco, it's not a weakness. I consider it a personal strength, loving your Father the way I have all these years." She knew it was hard on her son but if never confronted his feelings; he's eventually regret it.

"Mother, I do not understand-,"

"Darling, if you use to love your Father, ask yourself how something like that could be questioned by his actions towards Harry." Draco froze again, looking down at his feet as his mother's words rang through his mind. He'd always had a keen obsession with Harry, something that his Father use to use to his advantage when trying to please their Lord so many years ago. When he'd been handed his obsession on a silver platter, he could admit that a part of him went a little power crazy; but that small feeling in his chest from their school days was always there. It wasn't love, Draco didn't love just anyone. Love meant commitment, family. It meant treasuring someone above all else, taking care of that person no matter what. Trusting that person no matter what; Draco felt sick to his stomach suddenly. He committed himself to making sure Harry was comfortable when possible. He had introduced Harry to his Mother, his family. He'd dedicated himself as Harry Potter's Master to make sure that he was always having anything that Draco could give him without having to give him up. He even allowed his guards to fall around him enough to…leave his wand lying around thoughtlessly! His breathing started to become erratic, his hand gripping his mother's; shaking slightly. Narcissa felt a small bout of panic in her stomach as she wrapped an arm around Draco, pulling her son close.

"Breathe, dragon. Everything's ok." Draco was still shaking, tears pooling in his eyes as he leaned as close as he could in his mother's embrace. How could he go long without knowing? How could he not acknowledge something so important?

"Mother, I don't understand. How could i…how can i…he's just…I am…" Feeling a little more panic fill her at her son's broken sentences, she forced him to lie down with his head in her lap liked she did when he was a child.

"Draco, I want you to listen to me. You're a strong person. The methods you've chosen to protect yourself aren't always the best when it comes to….acceptance of one's own feelings. It becomes almost impossible to acknowledge something you choose to ignore that you have. Just take deep breaths dragon, everything is going to be alright." She ran her fingers through his hair, humming softly as he worked to get his breathing under control. He felt so shattered, his whole perception of what he was had been spilt in the middle. He'd known, Draco couldn't deny it any longer. He'd always been drawn to Harry, even when they first met. The denial of friendship had pushed him to bully the other man, to make him just a miserable as Draco felt about being ignored by him. Biting his lip to silence his tears, he thought back to when he first truly started to ignore that warm feeling he got in his chest around Harry.

_It had been 12 months since the final battle. Harry's temper and smart mouth had calmed down somewhat. It wasn't as if he sought to be punished by Draco, it was just something that he couldn't help in reaction to the other man. Draco had always caused Harry to react rashly, not able to help himself when it came to the blonde man. Even know, knowing that Draco practically owned him; made a fire burn in his stomach. Spending time with Voldemort and slowly becoming use to his surroundings made that fire calm somewhat; only happening in intervals now. Draco watched Harry from across the room, his feet propped up on the foot rest as he rested before the fire. It was snowing outside again and Harry always seemed to get lost in it. Draco spent his time watching Harry's body movements; the way he switched legs when one obviously started to fall asleep, the adjusting his glasses when they started to slide down his nose, his fingers gliding through his messy hair to move out of his sight. He'd always watched Harry closely, always noticing every little thing he could about the other. Even now, having the other man stuck with him at all times in the manor didn't bore him. It was almost a complete feeling in his gut to just be sitting her with him in the silence._

" _Raven?" He called softly, smiling a bit at the soft hummed reply before Harry turned to face him._

" _Come here." Harry moved across the floor smoothly; Draco was always amazed how after the war Harry became almost a floating feather when he walked. The other man use to be so clumsily, it was amazing the change that had occurred. Once Harry reached Draco, he moved to sit next to his feet where Draco normally requested him to sit. Surprised at the grip on his arm, Harry was even more shocked when Draco pulled him straight into his lap; his arms wrapping firmly around his waist. He didn't know what to say, Draco having him face away from him as he sat in his lap. He wiggled slightly, feeling uncomfortable putting all his weight on the other man. The soft intake of breath made him take in a sharp breath of his own, the hardness beneath his rear highly noticeable against his own bare skin._

" _You look beautiful today, staring out into the snow. It contracts so exquisitely against your hair." The breath that glided across his neck caused his breathing rate to increase as he wiggling slightly to get closer to the mouth the hovered over his neck._

" _Dr-Master, I…" His words stopped when Draco's lithe fingers cupped his chin, turning his face to look back at the man he sat on; one arm still firmly wrapped around his waist. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, Harry not knowing that Draco's heart was beating just as fast as his own._

" _I wish to have you Raven, will you accept?" It was something Draco always asked him, never taking something that wasn't offered. Use to the touches of Draco but still innocent to the ways of sex, Harry blushed softly before nodding._

" _Yeah," he breathlessly sighed, a soft moan catching in his throat when Draco kissed him deeply. Turning around in Draco's lap, he clung to the other man's shoulders desperately; falling so easily into the kiss. It was something Harry would deny if ever asked, though secretly he loved Draco's kisses. Draco wrapped his arms tighter around Harry, grinding his own hips up; growling as he swallowed another pretty moan from the dark-haired man in his lap. Feeling Harry claw at his shoulders like he did when he was feeling needy, Draco couldn't help but rise and carry their intentions over to the bed. Harry lay sprawled on the dark red sheets, his hair mused and lips swollen from Draco's possessive kisses. Looking down at Harry right then, the emotions flowing through the other man's eyes caused that constant feeling in Draco's chest to contract tightly. As he climbed over Harry, the only thought that passed through his mind as he kissed him was something he would deny himself to ever think again._

' _I'm pretty sure I'm in love with him.'_

"Draco darling, do you love Harry?" The soft, reluctant tone of his mother's voice brought him out of his thoughts; his body having calmed down except for the slight hardness between his legs he always got when even just thinking about kissing his raven. The silence filled the air as he pressed his face into his mother's lap, the dress hiding the look of anguish that crossed his face.

"Yes Mother, I do."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) So here' when Draco realized he loved Harry, yay! Things are starting to move along smoothly. Hope you enjoyed it! -R.F.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally hadn't the time to post this earlier so I'm doing it now ^^' Enjoy
> 
> Warnings: Angst, plot, implied twincest, & a nasty cliffhanger >>' Sorry ahead of time
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it characters; nor do I make profit from writing this

Bill opened the door to Charlie's apartment, rolling his eyes when he saw Colin squeak; trying to squirm away from Charlie, grabbing a pillow to cover his naked body. Rolling his eyes, he stared at Charlie who grinned lustfully at the boy before smiling to his brother.

"What did you find?" Straight to the point, the way Charlie had been since the deal started.

"He keeps sending letters to someone. I can't trace them, nor does he ever get a reply. He disappears from the Manor at times and I can't trace wherever he's going. Thing that's weird, is he always smells like flowers when he returns; though no one else would notice of course." Charlie glared, biting at his thumb as he became more prone to after the war.

"That's strange, Lucius Malfoy only cheats on his wife with younger men; never woman. I've asked around, trust me. So he keeps meeting up with some woman, or some really twinky little guy; for what? Have you been able to intercept any of the letters?"

"No, like I told you, they just disappear. Then the owl appears later with nothing in return. Lucius is planning to leave again today and I am hoping to catch him this time."

"Alright, you be careful. I need to go see the twins, they said they had something they wanted me to send over to the Manor; says it'll be helpful." Bill nodded, turning to leave before his brother's voice stopped him.

"Be careful, ok Bill? I don't want to lose no one else." Bill gave Charlie a sharp nod, sending the same concern back to his brother.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"Think this will work, Forge?"

"It sure as hell should, Gred. If I lie, go on and beat me."

"But that would be like beating myself; I'm too pretty. "They both broke into laughter, trying to make the air less tense between them. Ever since the knowledge of Harry being alive came about the twin's demeanor had become depressing. They tried not to worry their brothers but there smiles didn't seem to reach their eyes so much anymore. It was the worry of wondering if they would get to see Harry and the anticipation to do so pushing them to give Voldemort what he wanted.

"Where is Charlie?"

"Probably busy buggering poor little blondie into his couch."

"Wonder if Bill walked in again."

"Bet you 5 galleons he did." Again more laughter broke out between them as they bottled up the potion, matching grins on their matching faces. Suddenly the shop door opened, the tinkling from the bell altering them of a customer.

"Be right with you."

"Need to zip up my pants first."

"Hush, Gred, people don't need to know what we do in our office."

"Don't you mean who, Forge?" Charlie rolled his eyes at his brother's antics, fighting off the curiosity to wonder what his brother's did get up to with one another.

' _It'd be like masturbation, right?'_ Tossing the thought from his mind, he smiled when he saw the two come from the back with a small box.

"So what do you have for me today?"

"Well dear brother of mine,-"

"What we have for you will blow your mind,-"

"Quite literally possibly,-"

"If you're into the sort of thing,-"

"Hush now Forge, serious time."

"Yes dear Gred."

"As I was saying, we have something that we need you to get into Malfoy Manor. Once you do that, anything Lucius Malfoy does will be ours without even having to look at the man's face."

"What is it?" Charlie asked curiously, trying to lift the lid to the box.

"Now, now, no need to be nosey,-"

"Gred is right, you'll see in good time. What we need from you,-"

"Is to find someone to put this in the manor,-"

"Without anyone knowing,-"

"Not even Misses Malfoy can have a clue,-"

"Not that it'll harm her brother, wipe that look of your face,-"

"For this to work right,-"

"No one can know it's there,-"

"Understand?" Both ended at once, making Charlie want to shake his head out. It was always so confusing with his brother's. Even being raised beside them never made it easier to understand why they had to talk in such a way.

"Yeah, yeah understood. Who can we get to do that though?"

"Well we figured,-"

"That you could do you little duty,-"

"And go talk to Mr. Big and Bad,-" – "Guys, please! Just one at a time, I'm running on no sleep here." The twins grinned sheepishly before George; wait, it was George right? Stepped forward and handed Charlie the box.

"Go see Lord Voldemort and have Draco do it. The person needs to be accepted in the home. Let him know it doesn't matter where he puts it." Charlie nodded, pulling both of his brother's into a hug.

"You both stay safe, I'll see you soon." Without another word, Charlie left; Riddle Manor in his plans for the day.

"See that Forge, easy as pie,-"

"Mhm pie, what a good idea brother of mine,-"

"Indeed, I'm full of good ideas-,"

"Really now? Why don't we go back to the office and you show me  **who**  exactly you'll be doing?"

"I thought you'd never ask dear brother."

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

Bill growled, kicking a tree and causing it to creak in protest before snapping in half and tumbling to the forest floor. This was the third time he'd lost Lucius' scent. The man had to be using something to get by him so easily. Trying to pull in his anger, he headed back to Charlie's apartment to let him know the news. If they didn't find some way to figure out how Lucius was moving about undetected; Voldemort was going to be one very angry Dark Lord; again.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

After having left his mother, he headed straight back to the manor, needing to see Harry. After everything he and his mother talked about; he just really wanted to be around the other man. He knew he couldn't keep putting off his feelings; he'd need to sit down and have a serious talk with himself – no, he wasn't crazy – but for now, he needed to find Harry.

' _I just really need to see him.'_ After losing his composure in front of his mother, they'd had tea and talked things out a bit. Draco knew it was going to be hard for him accept how he felt about Harry but he knew he needed to.

' _And figure out exactly how I'm going to tell him; no, not tell! Show him how I feel for him.'_ Thinking on it a little more, Draco realized it was going to be a bit harder than he originally thought.

"Dippy?" A loud pop resounded in the hallway, a small House Elf appearing before him.

"Yes Master Malfoy?"

"Where is Our Lord and My Raven?"

"They're in the Masters bedroom, of course." Without another word, the Elf popped away; leaving Draco in a mass of hurt and confusion.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me, I promise the next chapter will be up soon! -R.F.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Things just got kind of crazy. Enjoy.
> 
> Warnings: Angst, violence, hurt/comfort, plot, attempted/hinting of rape
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, nor do I make profit from writing this

Draco wanted to storm into Voldemort's room and demand an explanation. Harry was his! Feeling his chest tighten, he headed to his room to put his robes away; leaving him in black slacks and an ivory button down. Running his fingers through his hair in a nervous manner, he slowly made his way to the library after ordering a House Elf to let Voldemort know he was requesting his audience. Packing the carpeted room after lighting the fire, he fixed himself a glass; knowing he needed to calm down and wait for an explanation before jumping to conclusions.

' _Breathe, Draco; it probably isn't anything your thinking.'_

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

Hearing the softened pop sound in his room, Voldemort was instantly alert and glaring at the House Elf that stood at the foot of his bed.

"Didn't I tell you we were to be uninterrupted?" The creature looked downcast before gathering its courage to speak.

"It's Master Malfoy, sir. He requested an audience with you in the library." Waving the creature off, Voldemort looked down at Harry who was still sleeping soundly. When they had relaxed outside in the front garden, Harry had drifted off into sleep; too worn out to keep up his guard since Voldemort immediately became subjected to his thoughts. Even thinking about it now made him realize exactly why Harry didn't sleep often, or had such magical outbursts.

_Harry had headed up to Dumbledore's office, needing to speak to someone about the situation with Hermione. No one had questioned how she got free or what exactly they had wanted with her. Making his way up the staircase without having the gargoyle stop him, he went to walk into the office until he heard speaking on the other side._

" _I'm sure you understand why I have a time believing this, Ms. Granger. It is a tad too far-fetched for me to believe."_

" _I swear it, Headmaster. Harry has acted really freaky and I think the Dark Lord is starting to get through him in his dreams. Ron tells me that Harry wakes up screaming a lot, going down into the common room for all hours of the night. I and Ginny have a solution, but I wanted to clear it with you first; I would never wanna cause Harry any harm you see." Harry felt the bile rise up in his throat but he swallowed it._

" _I think you are an exceptional Witch for your age Ms. Granger but you are asking me to let you and another younger student induce another student – Harry Potter, at that – with a potion that you believe will help it."_

" _It will Headmaster, I swear. I can bring you the book and all the research I did on it. I_ _ **know**_ _this will help Harry, it just has too." There was silence and Harry dearly wished he could see inside the office. Hearing wasn't enough to quell the nervousness bubbling in his stomach._

" _Alright, Ms. Granger. I shall give you the benefit of the doubt." Harry could almost picture the sick joy on Hermione's face but his own smile came back when he continued to hear the Headmaster speak._

" _You will take your potion and findings to Professor Snape. I will inquire with him about your research and see if it's acceptable._ _ **If**_ _he claims it to be helpful, I will have him personally administer the potion to Harry under the watch of me and Madam Pomfrey. Thank you for bringing this to my attention and I will make sure to update you on what happens."_

"… _Of course, Headmaster; thank you." Harry quickly rushed down the stairs, hiding off to the side wall as Hermione came bustling out; her whole demeanor giving away her fury at the situation._

" _Damn that old coot! I had everything planned perfectly! I need to find Ginny; we have to move our plans forward." Harry waited until she disappeared before making his way back up the staircase more determined before in his resolve to tell the Headmaster what really happened at Malfoy Manor and what Hermione was planning for him. Making a move to open the office door again, he stopped as he heard Dumbledore talking._

" _The girl is too smart for her own good. She will ruin everything with this stupid potion of hers. I need to make sure that Severus doesn't even think to accept that potion from here, and I need to have someone keep an eye on her. I will personally lead Harry Potter to his death, and then take credit for the death of another Dark Lord." Harry felt his vision start to spin. He didn't even think to find out exactly who Dumbledore was talking to._

' _Is….is everyone trying to kill me? Who else have I trusted that is leading me like a lamb to slaughter?' Quickly leaving the staircase again, Harry knew he needed to find someplace where no one would find him. His world was crashing around him. Everyone he believed he could trust was plotting to kill him or give him over to the enemy. Feeling his vision swim even more and his breathing increase to an uncomfortable level; Harry felt his world fade to black as the resounding crack of apparition was the last thing he heard._

Voldemort was up and ready to grab Harry and suck in the backlash of his magic as Harry woke up screaming. Holding the young man against his chest as he struggled, he made sure to keep Harry's magic within the bubble he'd made to prevent damage to however far Harry's magic decided to spread at the time. When he'd finally calmed Harry enough to move him, he'd Apparated him directly into his own chambers. Moving to leave and get Draco hadn't been a good idea when his room suddenly locked with some extreme locking spells and he was frozen in place.

"You can't leave. You said you wouldn't leave. You have to stay." Knowing that Harry wasn't in any state to be alone, Voldemort moved back to the bed when he made it clear to Harry he was going to stay. Getting into his bed next to him, he left his arm open for Harry to curl up into his side. He did so, still shaking in the after math of his thoughts. Voldemort didn't want to tell Harry he had seen all of it and wondered how many more instances he had to go through learning of all the deceit of the people who were supposed to love him.

"Sleep now Harry, I will stay." Feeing the tight hold on his robes made him curl his arm around harry as he once more fell into a fitful sleep. Making sure there was an alarm set to his bed incase Harry woke, Voldemort smoothed out his robes as best he could before making his way to the library. Entering the room, the sight Draco made was an interesting one. The top few buttons of his shirt was undone, his hair tousled as if he'd been unable to stop fidgeting. The half empty bottle sitting on his table made it clear he'd been waiting for some time and the look aimed in his direction was a complex one.

"Is there something you needed Draco?"

"Tell me why Harry is in your room, and still in your bed." The demand made him want to correct Draco, but he knew the young man cared more for Harry than he let on.

"Earlier today Harry had another magical backlash. I had taken him to my room because it was closest and I wanted to make sure and keep his magic as contained as possible. When I tried to leave, he refused me by putting me under with his own magic. Therefore, he's still passed out in my best resting." The answer made a wave of relief rush through Draco and he ran his hand through his hair once more.

"Thank you, for taking care of him. I will make sure to keep him in a good state of mind once he awakens. You will send him to my room, wont you?" Voldemort nodded his agreement, grabbing a glass of his own to fill. From the looks of how worrisome Draco was over Harry, now would be a good time to discuss Harry's birthday.

"Since Harry is resting and I have you here, why don't we have a little talk?" Draco moved to sit on the couch, looking to Voldemort to continue talking. That was one thing he enjoyed about Draco as one of his followers. No matter the situation, he was ready to listen no matter the result.

"As I'm sure you're more than aware of, Harry's birthday will be coming up in a few months time. I wished to discuss a few gifts and agreements I made in league with it." Draco gave an acknowledged nod to the information, finishing off his own glass.

"You know I do not care what you buy my Raven. This is your home and you are within your own rights to do as you please." Voldemort felt a small amount of frustration fill him; knowing that with his next few words Draco was gonna do a 360.

"I had an appointment today with a few people whom I've hired to keep an eye on your Father. Before you speak, you know just as well as I do that Lucius does not take well to his pride being walked all over. It is merely a precaution, I have not been yet informed of him doing anything devious so put your fears to rest. The thing that I needed to speak with you about is who I hired and exactly what they want as compensation for the job."

"I assume this has something to do with Harry since you're talking with me about it?" He saw the guarded look rise in Draco's eyes and wondered why he had agreed to this anyway.

"You are correct in your assumption. I have hired Charlie Weasley, who has requested the help of his brothers and his pet." The look on Draco's face made Voldemort worry about the state his office might end up in if Draco had a tantrum like he use to have when he was child. Narcissa had made him fear having children after hearing how Draco would react at times.

"My Lord, you have to be kidding. I mean, I knew you had kept them alive and they integrated but you hired them to follow my Father? This has to be a joke!"

"I assure you Draco, it is not. I felt the precaution was necessary after what happened with your Father in my gardens and in the manner in which he left my home until further notice." He saw Draco shaking slightly and refilled his glass.

"So what does this have to do with Harry?" He felt he knew exactly what they wanted but he didn't want to believe it. He had so many plans on showing Harry how he felt and this would just ruin it.

"They wish to see Harry face-to-face and speak with him." The sound of the glass slamming on his table made him frown.

"You've got to be kidding. I thought no one outside of the inner circle knew that Harry Potter was alive. You just went and told random people that he's alive?" Voldemort slammed his own glass down, his temper reaching breaking point.

"You will not lecture me on my choices Draco Malfoy or you will regret it. Not that it's your business but I had them swear on their life and magic that they would not tell a soul or discuss it with anyone other than who was in the room at the time. You were right in your earlier statement that this is **my** home and I will give Harry whatever I wish without your **consent**. I did not feel it was important to go behind your back, but I felt this would be good for Harry. A lot of people he trusted before the war betrayed him and I believe this may help his magical backlashes. Just think about it, I'll be expecting your answer by the end of the month." Rising from his own chair, he made his way to the door to go home some lunch; and maybe his lover if he could convince him to come to the manor for a while. Leaving Draco alone in the room with his thoughts, Voldemort was more than confident Draco would agree. After all, Harry was the most important person to both of them.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

Draco stared at the glass in front of him in stunned silence. How did he deal with something like this? He had planned to work on his feelings and slowly show Harry just how much he actually meant to him and now? Now the Weasley's were going to be back in the picture.

' _Oh bloody hell I've already agreed.'_ Draco knew Voldemort was right, as much as he hated to admit it. Him and harry never really spoke about the people who turned his back on him but he knew the Weasley family had been important to Harry. Putting his forehead down to rest in his palm, he rubbed his temple.

' _That bastard knew I would agree regardless. Damn wanker.'_

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

As Bill made his way back to Charlie's apartment, he tried to fight off the weird feelings rushing through his system. Right as he left the woods, a sort of instinct came over him. Brushing it off as unused adrenalin, he continued on his way to give his brother the news. Now he knew something was wrong though. It was true the full moon as coming up and he became more instinctual but the way he was feeling wasn't right. He wanted to claim something, rape something. If there was one thing Bill Weasley prided himself on, even after his change, it was staying in some semblance of control. The fear that it was actually wavering made a bubble of dread well up in his stomach. He tried to stop himself, make himself turn around and just go home but something was pushing him in the same direction as his brother's apartment. Arriving there sooner than he would have liked, his pupils blew up when Colin's scent hit his nose as he opened the door.

"Hello Bill, Charlie should be back shortly; come on in." He felt like he was a bystander in his own body, his control no longer under his say. The way Colin moved around in those small shorts made his animal immediately turn into predatory mode and now – Colin was definite prey.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

Heading back to his apartment with a sigh, he'd met up with Voldemort and gave him a rundown of everything that was happening. He'd told him to get Draco to do the deed but not look inside the box until it was time. When Voldemort went to question him, he answered like he did when anyone asked about something his brother's did.

" _Those little bastards are insane but damn genesis''."_ Slowly making his way up to his apartment door, he rushed inside when he heard Colin calling out in a plea for help. Slamming the door open, his reaction was delayed as he saw his older brother pinning Colin to the floor; already ripping off his clothes. Not even caring that the door was open, Charlie ripped Bill off of the terrified boy. Pulling Colin into his arms, he stared straight into Bills eyes and knew something terrible had gone wrong.

"Colin I want you to listen to me good and clear. That coin in the dresser I never let you touch, I want you to use it. It'll take you to the twins. Let them know something is wrong with Bill and I'm taking care of it. Don't go to anyone but the twins, you hear me?" Colin was clinging to him in tears but nodded his head quickly.

"Go now." When Colin ran from the room, Charlie immediately threw himself in the way when he saw Bill lunging for the boy. Ending up on the floor, he rolled until he had Bill under him.

"Bill! Bill! William, snap out of it!" His brother was growling and quickly had him underneath him; eyes a light with his inner wolf.

"You smell good enough to eat, guess you'll have to take the place of my meal you stole." From the moment those words left his brothers mouth, Charlie knew he was fucked.

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off - This story IS NOT abandoned! . I'm so ashamed it's been a month - today exactly - since this has been updated. It was - still is - my pride & joy, atm. Even with me writing on HoL for Kayelle Johnlock, I've been working on this chapter FOREVER! I just ended up losing the drive to write for this (& writing in general, for a while.) Then school became crazy (still is, trying to get my projects done sooner, so I'll have more time to write.) The worst part was having a WHOLE BUNCH of stuff typed up for this story & HoL...then I forgot to save inbetween & it was all lost! I was so sad! But now that my rant is over (hopefully .) I now give you the next (highly awaited chapter, I hope?) of Raven Not Free. Enjoy my lovelies!
> 
> Warnings: DUB-CON! NOT Non-Con! It is a definite grey area. It is Dub-Con but with the violence of the sexual actions of this chapter, and written description - it may not seem like it. I PROMISE this is NOT RAPE! Just wanna make that clear. I've never had a bad comment/complaint left about my stories (or warnings) so far, and I don't plan on it. Also some more plot, some foreshadowing, yadda yadda yadda.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or it's characters. Nor do I make profit from writing this. All rights go to respected creators.

Charlie struggled underneath Bill, bucking his hips in attempts to get his brother off of him.

"Bill this isn't like you! Snap out of it!" The growl he received in return shocked him less than when he's brother's mouth came crashing down on his own. He continued to thrash about but even with his strength, he couldn't get free. He gasped when his shirt was ripped off; his pants being roughly tugged off as Bill bit at his neck.

"B-Bill, you have to stop this! You don't wanna do this!" His brother didn't seem to be acknowledging him anymore or even being very conscious of his own actions. It seemed the more he fought; the worse off he would be by the sharp nails digging in deeper each time he tried moving. Knowing it could be dangerous to both of them if he kept fighting him; he finally got his arms free; reaching around to tangle his hands in Bill's long hair. The other man froze for just a moment, looking Charlie in the eyes. The realization his meal was no longer going to fight him set in and a happy growl left his throat as he started to lick and bite harshly down the heavier man's body. Charlie bit back a moan, not wanting to give the animal inside his brother the pleasure of knowing he was enjoying it. He didn't want to hurt his brother, nor did he want to get hurt from struggling. Even more so, Bill would be devastated as it is to know he 'took Charlie against his will', so his options were limited. A loud gasp ripped from his throat when his brother's abnormally long canine's bit into his hip bone; making his eyes snap down to meet golden-brown ones. His head hit the floor hard, his back arching up as Bill swallowed him down to the root; swirling his tongue and dragging his teeth along his shaft. It was an unexpected overload how quickly his brother worked him to the edge; his climax erupting from him before he could warn the other man. The purr of pleasure he heard was a surprise as he was licked clean, his body shaking as Bill rolled him over on all fours.

"Bill…" The growl stopped him from speaking and he dug his fingers into the carpet as a wet tongue suddenly licked between his cheeks.

"Ah! Fuck!" The nails digging into his hips brought blood to the surface, his face hot as his brother tongued his entrance; his sharp teeth dragging over the taunt flesh of his ass.

"Bill – hah! You have to-have to stop – ah!" Charlie gasped, unable to stop himself from grinding back into his brother's mouth as he ate him. Whimpering when the tongue slipped out of him, he was even more unprepared for his brother to thrust into him without any other preparation.

"F-fuck Bill!" Hot fire shot up his spine, the burn running through his veins quickly. He knew he had to be bleeding because his brother started to move a lot easier inside of him. Not waiting for him to catch up, Charlie just clung to the carpet; keeping his back arched as Bill started to thrust faster. Harsh breathing and moans filled the air; growls from the older man sending shivers down Charlie's spine. The moment his prostate had been hit, he'd slammed back into Bill; sending the other man in frenzy. The thrusts came faster and harder; the nails having almost hit bone in how far they'd dug into his skin. Charlie was lost in a blur of pleasure and pain, trying his hardest not to enjoy it. Feeling his brother sniff at his neck made him bare it to him, his hips circling back in need of how close he was. A few sharp jabs to his prostate and he was cumming; his brother's teeth clamping down on his flesh as he filled him to the brim. The hot semen burned at his abused hole, his body slumping down to the floor. The pain warped his mind, making him dizzy as his older brother curled up behind him. More worried about if Bill was going to be ok when he snapped out of it, he sighed as the man wrapped around him protectively; still buried deep inside of him. Not able to keep his eyes open any longer, darkness took over.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.

Colin was a sobbing mess, clinging to George as he tried to relay to them what happened. Charlie had been gone, and Bill had showed up. The man wasn't acting normal and before he could react; the tall red-head had him on the floor, ripping his clothes off.

"I'm worried about Charlie! Bill lunged for him when I ran, what if he's hurt?!" Colin wailed, burying his face in George's chest. He looked over at his twin in worry, rubbing the boy's back.

"Charlie's a big-boy, Colin. He can handle Bill just fine. I'll give it a while longer, then I'll pop over to make sure everything's alright. Calm down now. "Fred cooed to him, petting the boy's head as his twin held him. The look George shot him made him worry just as much as Colin. Hopefully when he went to the flat everyone would still be alive.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.

Draco nodded at Voldemort, taking the box from him.

"So I'm just supposed to sit this somewhere in Malfoy Manor and it'll do the rest on its own? Are you sure we can trust it?" Draco asked unsure, looking all around the box as if something would jump out any second.

"Yes Draco that is what I was told. Do not open it, just close your eyes and let whatever's inside out. Then leave as if you were never there. I do not want this to fail; from what I'm told, your father keeps disappearing without a trace. "Draco frowned, unsure how his father was capable of doing so. Nodding at his order, he headed for the floo.

"Check on him for me, would you? He hasn't spoken much since you brought him back to my rooms." Voldemort nodded, seeing the visible worry on the youngest Malfoy's features.

"Of course Draco." –  _ **"Nagini, come with me."**_ Voldemort quickly hissed to the snake as he made his way towards the doors.

" _ **Of course Master."**_

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

_The walls were dark, no noise penetrating his ears to give significance to where he was. All he remembered was blacking out. Suddenly, the memories rushed back. The betrayal of Hermione, the assistance from Ginny; Dumbledore…_

' _Why not just kill me now? I'll be dead soon anyway.' There was no way he could keep hiding. He didn't even know how many people he thought he trusted were assisting in his demise._

" _H-hello?" He called out when he heard scuffling, flinching when lights suddenly illuminated the room. The walls were made of stone, somewhat resembling the layout of Hogwarts; yet nothing else on the walls. He was curled up in the floor in the corner when suddenly a House Elf appeared before him._

" _I is sorry about the rough travels Master Potter, I was trying to be gentles with you." The creature blinked at him with huge blue eyes, taking him from his thoughts._

" _Err, that's ok…?"_

" _Oh! My name is Zippy, Master Potter."_

" _Oh, well Zippy, don't call me that. Just call me Harry." The creature's eyes filled with tears as it nodded excitedly._

" _Yes sir Harry. You is deep inside Hogwarts, no one knows where you is but Hogwarts and House Elves." Harry blinked in confusion, looking around the room. There were no doors, no windows; just a light from the ceiling that lit the whole room._

" _Why…why did you bring me here? What am I here for?" His paranoia from having to look over his shoulder for the past few months was setting in._

" _No need to worries Harry, us House Elves keep you safe; Mistresses' orders."_

" _Mistress?"_

" _Yes Harry, sir. Mistress Hogwarts told us to bring you here. We protect you from bad people, only good people can get here." Harry looked around the room again, wondering how anyone could get in; or him out._

" _I don't understand Zippy." The House Elf started to look conflicted, then looked up to the ceiling._

" _Mistress Hogwarts says Headmaster is bad; not good like all the other ones. Other students try to harm you, Zippy help. Only true friends of Harry Potter come in here, no one else." Harry nodded, sighing as he rubbed the bridge of his nose._

" _Is there any way I can find out where the people are that want to hurt me Zippy?"_

" _Of course Harry, sir; just watch the wall!"_

" _What the wall…," Harry mumbled confused before leaning back in shock as a mirror type material appeared on the wall._

" _Say who's you want to see." Harry looked over to the House Elf before clearing his throat._

" _Hermione Granger." Suddenly, Hermione appeared; conversing with Ginny. They both appeared frazzled._

" _There is no way we can do this Hermione! Someone's gonna find out!" Ginny hissed; looking around to make sure no one was listening._

" _Dumbledore isn't going to listen; we have to get the potion to Harry before we turn the fake papers into Snape! We have to get him to Voldemort!" Hermione hissed, running her fingers through her hair._

" _I'll go find Ron, see if he's seen Harry."_

" _Have you told Ronald about what we're doing?" Hermione asked, following Ginny as she headed for the stairs._

" _No, he wouldn't listen. He seems to think I'm in love with Harry or something, so he tells me whatever I wanna know. He's suck an idiot." Hermione laughed, walking with Ginny back towards the tower as the image faded."_

" _Show me Ronald Weasley." The image shifted again to show Ron sitting on his bed, attempting to read through an assignment. Suddenly the door opened, Ginny walking inside. Neville looked up from his plant book just to see who it was, then looked away._

" _Ron, where's Harry?" Ron looked up, annoyed at being interrupted._

" _I don't know Gin', why're you always asking me anyway? I'm not Harry's keeper." Harry smiled a bit, feeling some relief at knowing that Ron was possibly not a traitor._

"' _Cause the Headmaster wants to see him and Hermione needed to get to the library."_

" _Well when Harry left this morning, he said he was going to go out to the Quidditch field."_

" _Thanks bro!" Ginny yelled, slamming the door behind her. Neville finally looked up from his book again, staring at Ron in confusion._

" _Harry didn't say that."_

" _I know he didn't, but haven't you noticed Gin' and 'Mione acting strange recently? Always asking after Harry too." Neville nodded in agreement, moving over to sit on Ron's bed._

" _I noticed that too, but Harry hasn't said anything. You think something's going on?"_

" _I don't know Nev', but I'm sure Harry would tell us if he needed help." The image faded as Ron grabbed Neville's hand and started to stroke it. Harry had tears running down his face, a smile appearing from knowing two if his close friends were obviously happily together._

" _Is Harry Potter ok?" He looked up and saw Zippy, taking his glasses off and wiping his eyes._

" _Yes Zippy, I'm fine; only happy."_

" _That's good Harry, sir."_

The door opened, drawing Harry from his thoughts. He looked towards the door, still facing the window.

"Hello Harry, how are you feeling?" Harry nodded, allowing Tom to come into the room to visit with him.

"I'm alright, just thinking." He had felt bad for ignoring Draco but his mind was just so clouded now-a-days from the past.

"I see. You have Draco worried, you know. He asked me to come speak with you." Harry looked back to him in surprise.

"R-really?" Voldemort hid a smile as he moved to sit in a chair next to Harry; Nagini wrapping around his body.

"Yes, he had to do a favor for me and asked that I come see you." Harry flushed in shame, feeling even worse for ignoring the man.

"He tries, you know? I spoke with Narcissa about it, and Draco is a hard person to reach within himself." Harry bit his lip, glancing back out the window. He stroked along Nagini's scales when she slid over into his lap.

"I know he is. He's always been so impenetrable; it's made the transition into my place even harder. Regardless, he is a good…person." He paused before continuing, looking out the window still.

"I don't know why know I'm thinking of the past. It's gone it can't come back; I can't change it. So why do the thoughts haunt me, Tom?" The older man was shocked at the broach of subject. It wasn't something either of them really tampered with; better to leaving the past, the past.

"I do not know, Harry. You are the only one who knows that, maybe there's a reason for it all. I'm sure you'll figure it out soon. There are many people here for you, whenever you need it." Harry nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat before rising from his seat. Voldemort followed all of his moments, Nagini slithering to the floor to follow their snakeling around the room.

"Tom, I need to ask you a favor." The other man only raised his brow in curiosity, turning his body to face Harry completely.

"Yes?"

"I want to go back to Hogwarts."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No killing me! Killing me means no more chapters! .o So yeah :)) Total cliff-hanger & I just had to do the implying of Ron & Neville - too cute. Share your thoughts :)) -R.F.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the shortest chapter I have written so far T.T I feel ashamed (wails) But I feel like this chapter opens up a lot and gives way to what's going to be happening. So I hope you all like it and I am working on the next chapter of HoL between my projects...which aren't coming along so well..._ Enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, general plot & FORESHADOWING! :D
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters; nor do I make profit from writing this. All rights go to their respected creators.

Voldemort stared at Harry as he tried to process what he said.

"You want to go back to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I want to go back. I need to go back. Something…feels unsettled in my life. I need to let go of the past, to do so; I need to go back to where it all started." Running a hand through his hair with a sigh, Voldemort ground his teeth together.

"You know there's no way-,"

"You can do anything. You can convince anyone. Isn't that how you won the war? Isn't that how you turned people against one another?" Harry interrupted standing and starting to pace softly.

"All I want is peace, Tom. To sleep without nightmares, to care without…fear. I need to know." Growling, Voldemort hissed for Nagini to leave them.

"…You understand the position you're putting me in?" Harry bit his lip, silently nodding as he looked to the man.

"It can be during break. You can make all the students leave for their homes."

"I can't make the teachers leave. Severus will have to tell them – **I** will have to tell them the truth. Do you know what that will cause?" Harry felt tears build up in his eyes as he processed the man's words.

"Tom, I will never ask you for another thing as long as I exist in this world. I need to go back to Hogwarts." There was silence between them except breathing as they faced one another, neither one taking a step forward.

"…You will wait until after you birthday, and I will give you leave to go for just one month. Afterwards, I will drag you back if you do not come willingly." Quickly moving over to the other man, Harry wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"Thank you." He breathed heavily against the man's neck, Voldemort unable to help himself from wrapping his arms around Harry in turn.

' _The things I do…'_

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

Bill groaned in discomfort, licking the top of his dry mouth and immediately worrying why it tasted like blood; and not his own. Feeling a warm body next to him, he was fearful to open his eyes. What had he done? Who was with him? Had he killed them? He still didn't know what happened to him or what caused him to lash out in such a manor. Something in the forest had set off his instincts and he was lost after that; not remembering where his intended target was. Knowing he needed to open his eyes sooner or later, he reluctantly did and was shocked to see long red-head, as red as his own, pressed up against his face.

' _Oh Merlin…please tell me I didn't…'_

"Don't start blaming yourself; you didn't do anything I didn't like." At the sound of his second brother's voice, he immediately jerked up into a sitting position and felt sick. The smell of sex and blood filled the air, making his stomach roll. The claw marks and bite marks he left all over his brother's skin made him feel like crying; even more so when he saw the dried blood and semen smeared all over his thighs and ass.

"Oh God Charlie…I…I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened." Even though it was hard to move, Charlie managed to get himself into a sitting position; though he put most of his weight on his hip as he grabbed his brother's hands to prevent him from getting up and running.

"Stop; whatever you're thinking, stop thinking. This isn't your fault. Something happened to make the wolf inside of you lose it. It's ok Bill, I'm ok…" Charlie felt his chest constrict at how torn his brother looked. He knew this situation would be hard, but it looked as if Bill could barely stand to be near him.

"Charlie, look at you! Look what I did!" Bill yelled brokenly, trying to get away. Charlie refused to let go, wincing as his hips rocked against the floor.

"Bill, please! Listen to me! You're my brother, I love you. Nothing you can ever do to me will make me hate you, ever. We're all we have left." Charlie felt his throat getting tight as he fought of the emotion. Bill felt the turmoil running through his brother, the built up emotion they all went through when they lost their family. As gently as he could, he lifted Charlie up and put him in his lap. Placing his forehead against Bill's, Charlie took a deep breath.

"I love you William, just as much as our other brothers, if not more. I'm ok, we're ok. You're going to be ok." When Bill pressed his face into Charlie's neck, he held his brother close and ignored the tears he felt against his bare skin.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

After Draco has released whatever was in the box, at the Manor, he met up with his mother for a small lunch with tea.

"How are things, my Dragon since our last talk?" Draco swallowed heavily, lightly patting his mouth before sitting his napkin down.

"It's…going. He hasn't really spoken to me much. I try to make sure he's got everything he needs but it seems like he keeps me just on the edge of letting me in…" Narcissa felt her heart ache for her son. Reaching over, he grasped his hand in hers.

"Dragon, it takes time. You can't expect things to change overnight. You are a wonderful man and you obviously love him very much. It will start to show, I promise." Draco smiled at his mother softly, gently squeezing her hand back.

"I know, Mother; thank you."

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"Did you do what I asked? Will he stop following me now?" Lucius quickly scribbled down on a sheet of parchment, a nasty look on his face. He really disliked not being able to speak.

"Of course, there's no way the powder didn't work. It released all his pent-up instincts. I wouldn't be surprised if he's killed someone. So when do I get what I want?" The other person sneered out, tapping their foot impatiently.

"Soon, I promised you would have Harry Potter and you will. You just keep those stupid Weasley's off our tail and I will handle the rest." He scratched out again on the parchment.

"You just make sure you do, or I'll handle you." Without another word, the other person disappeared with a crack; leaving a fuming Lucius Malfoy behind.

' _Just remember Lucius, this will all be worth it when Harry Potter get exactly what he deserves.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D So I hope you all liked the new chapter; let me know what you think! Next chapter:
> 
> Draco and Harry have a date :3 -R.F.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D I'm on a roll today! Got a new chapter of HoL & RNF up, woot! :) Even already started on the next chapter for HoL :) Got a perfect score on my exam today too :) Hope you all like it, it's pretty short but more is to come.
> 
> Warnings: SLASH! There is some serious touchy feeling man love right at the beginning. As for the slash, it is for Tesgura for taking so long to update. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters; nor do I make profit from writing this. All rights go to respected creators

After getting them both into the shower and cleaned up, Bill got Charlie into the bedroom before handing him a pot of ointment.

"'Oi, what's this?" Bill flushed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's ointment…I thought you might want to put it – **down there** , ya know, to help the pain." Charlie couldn't stop the huge grin that lit his face at his brother's discomfort. From his knowledge, his brother had never been with another man; let alone been rash enough to do anything remotely incestual.

"If I'm gonna be putting anything on my arse, let alone **in** it; you should do me a favor and assist me." Bill's face flushed darker and he growled under his breath; the grin on his brother's face irritating him.

"This isn't funny Charles."

"Ouch, pulling out the stops aren't you? Hey, you're the one who made my bum raw; the least you can do is slick it." Bill felt another pang of regret before trying to fight off a smile at his brother's words.

"Only you could find humor in this situation." Charlie grinned, rolling on his stomach after handing the jar to his brother.

"Hey, you're the one who's spazing out about touching my arse, which is pretty sexy last time I checked, and you're the one who pounded it last night." Again, Bill flushed but moved to kneel on the bed in his just his jeans after picking the jar up.

"It wasn't me, you git; it was the wolf." He tucked his fingers inside the gel, smearing it along his pointer and middle.

"Last time I checked you **are** your wolf; he's just a little less restrained than you." He hissed lightly, a soft flush working its way to his cheeks as he felt his brother prodding between his lower ones.

"Don't make noises like that." Bill would never admit it but touching Charlie like this was making a part of his become **very** interested in possible events to come.

"I'm not trying, you prat. It's cold and you're poking at my arse like its glass. Be a man and dive on in." Bill and Charlie both snorted at the shorter mans words. Without waiting for something else to be said, Bill slid one finger deep; shuddering softly when Charlie clamped down on his appendage.

' _Just like he did last night to my cock…oh bloody hell, stop thinking.'_ Charlie felt his chest rising slower with deeper breaths as soft grunts made their way out of his throat. Bill was very adamant about slathering the gel **everywhere** and his body was showing interest quickly. Groaning when another finger worked its way inside, Charlie's face was darker. Bill's own face was flushed, his cock hard between his thighs.

' _I can't believe I'm getting turned on while trying to help heal the damage I did last night…'_ Charlie wanted to roll over and beg Bill to do what he did last night but he knew he couldn't. He'd always found his older brother attractive; even after the incident during the War. Having Bill ravish him uncontrollably last night wasn't unpleasant so much as unexpected. Not able to help it, Charlie bit off a moan. Bill froze, his fingers still buried deep inside.

"Are you…are you ok Charlie?" He knew his voice was rough with lust, but he needed to try and control himself. He had no excuse this time; this was all him. The attraction, touching, **want** – was overwhelming.

"Y-yeah I'm good, feeling better already. I think you put enough." He was panting softly, his hips shifting down against the mattress which also caused Bill's fingers to move within him. Taken over by the lust, Bill leaned over to press his lips to Charlie's ear; fingers still buried deep.

"Are you sure you want me to stop, Charlie?" The deep moan slipped from his lips unbidden, the heat of Bill's body hovering over him making him hotter.

"Fuck Bill, what're you teasing me for?" The older man chuckled, kissing at Charlie's ear as he worked his fingers in and out teasingly. Charlie swayed under the movements, small moans making their way from his throat.

"Not teasing, this is just a lot hotter than I thought it would be. Merlin Charlie, you're sexy like this." His cheeks were still flushed from the pleasure of having Bill inside of him and flushed even more at his words.

"Dammit Bill I'm hard enough to cut glass; do something you git." Chuckling at his brother's frustration, he curled his fingers which made Charlie arch his hips off the bed.

"Bloody hell Bill!" Charlie whined, pressing himself back hard into the fingers that prodded at his prostate as his cock rubbed against the bed. The comforter below him was damp from his pre-cum and was only getting worse. Bill felt himself throbbing within the confines of his jeans, knowing that he was making Charlie like this only making him hotter.

' _Fuck I'm such a pervert but it's too good…'_ He continued to work his fingers deep, teasing at Charlie's prostate. Watching his brother writhe and grind into the bed and back into his fingers was intoxicating. Charlie began to claw at the bed, his hip movements becoming less orchestrated.

"B-Bill I'm gonna cum hah-," Charlie's mouth was parted slightly; his hair mused with a light sheen of sweat covering his body. Working his fingers faster and deeper, a low possessive growl erupted from his throat as Charlie came with a cry; covering the bed and the underside of his stomach with cum. Slowly easing his fingers out from inside Charlie, Bill was shaking slightly. He was beyond hard and wanted nothing more than to pound Charlie into the mattress like he'd done in the living room last night.

' _What the hell is happening to me?'_ Rolling over on the bed, after quickly spelling his mess away, Charlie laid out before Bill completely naked and sated. His watched the emotions fly over his brother's face but couldn't help noticing the hard erection pressed to the front of his jeans.

"Bill~ come down here and let me fix that for you." Bill flushed deeply, using his clean hand to try and lift himself up off the bed. Charlie wrapped a thigh around his waist; pulling him forward to hover over him.

"No need to be shy, brother. It's only right I return the favor." Charlie reached for the button of Bill's jeans, both looking up when they heard the bedroom door open.

"Colin was freaking out and then I saw the blood in the living room and wanted to make sure…oh." Fred didn't know what to say or if he should move. Seeing his oldest brother in only jeans hovering over his other older brother who was naked and looking very sated was shocking.

"Right then….so I'm just going to pretend I saw nothing and head back to the shop. I assume you'll both let me know what went on, without the details." Shutting the door behind him, Fred quickly left the apartment with a red face. Charlie looked back to Bill who looked mortified at having been caught in such a position. Groaning in the thought that Bill might make him stop, he tugged his brother's jeans open.

"Hey, Charlie no! We can't do this!" Bill protested cheeks red as he tried to stop his brother from getting his pants open. Charlie scoffed, shoving his hand inside to grip his brother's erection. It ripped a moan from the taller man, making Charlie grin in glee.

"Bloody hell we can't do this. I want you inside me again, Bill." Hearing those words and feeling that warm rough hand on his cock was enough to change his mind. Without a pause, Bill shed his jeans and had Charlie's legs thrown over his shoulders before his brother could protest.

"Merlin, yes!"

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

Draco had arrived back at Riddle Manor after the small lunch he'd had with his mother. Voldemort had stopped him in the hall to let him know that he needed to speak to him later, and Draco assured him that he would find time for their meeting after some personal time with his Raven that he hadn't had much time with recently. Entering their rooms, he couldn't help the smile that came upon his face when he saw Harry curled up near the fire reading a book. Shutting the door behind him and removing his robes, he moved to sit right behind Harry; wrapping his arms around his waist.

"How has your day been?" Harry jumped slightly before leaning back in his arms, shutting his book after placing a bookmark.

"It has been alright, just sat around reading, spent some time with Tom." Draco hummed before pressing his face into Harry's neck. Unsure what to say or do, Harry just placed his hands over Draco's that were wrapped around his waist.

"How would you like to go out?" Harry perked up at the question but just turned his head a bit to look at Draco.

"What do you mean?" Draco smiled a little, looking up at Harry but resting his chin on his shoulder.

"I want to take you out, maybe to dinner as well. Anywhere you want to go, just choose." Harry was shocked. Draco never wanted to go anywhere, let alone take him somewhere that wasn't in the manor.

"You're…serious?" Draco felt his chest lighten a bit at the happy shock on Harry's face.

"Of course I am, I wouldn't have asked otherwise. Do you know where you'd like to go?" With a huge grin, Harry turned in Draco's arms and threw himself at him.

"I wanna go to Ireland!" Draco laughed, wrapping his arms around Harry tightly.

"Ireland it is then. Why don't you get ready?" With a huge grin that lit up his face, Harry immediately got up and ran to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't write the date in this chapter but it will be in the next one. Hope you liked it! -R.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is :) I started it last night but couldn't seem to finish it. Now that the two new chapters are out of the way, I can focus on my paper for Psych. So there is a hold on updates until after next tues; it's 35% of my grade...ughh. Anyway, I needed to say something - get it off my chest - and it's gonna be a rant. Those of you who support my stories and review - thank you! You make my day every time I get a new one. I love reviews, just like any other author - which is why I allow guests to post reviews as well. Last chapter I got many reviews from guests and there were two specific reviews that highly upset me. Draco is an asshole in this story BUT HE IS NOT A RAPIST! It has been stated and hinted many times throughout my story that Draco has always taken into consideration about Harry's want on a sexual manner; butNEVER taken him against him will. It is also HINTED at that the BEFORE story of Raven Not Free - which does not exist but it assumed - that there was some DUB-CON. Which means that Harry MAY have been RELUCTANT in the beginning but he ENJOYED his sexual experiences with Draco. So therefore Draco is NOT a rapist; just merely an asshole. I label all my chapters accordingly. As for the other review, about the type of feelings that come with a Master/Slave relationship - there CAN be love. I know because I have BEEN in a M/s and D/s relationship multiple times. Therefore I know all about the concepts of them. I based Draco's feelings and Harry's experience off of a relationship my good friend had with her Master; therefore I know there can be love - because they ended up married after holding their M/s relationship for 6 years. ANYWAY :) Just needed to get that off my chest, I'm sorry for the rant but it really kind of ticked me off. Enjoy the story everyone.
> 
> Warnings: Hurt/comfort, plot, a teeny bit of fluff, Slash/Man on Man, mentions of twincest, incest and some SERIOUS emotional bonding
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or it's characters; nor do I make profit. All rights go to the respected creators. All mistakes are my own.  
> (I apologize for my rant, that was on FF)

 

Harry could only stare in awe at the sight before him. He was in Ireland! Draco truly took him to Ireland! After the initial shock wore off, Harry wondered if it was some kind of cruel joke. It was obvious Draco had calmed down in his over lording behavior as of recent; not demanding lots of things from Harry. To take him out though, to let him  **outside**  the manor wards – it was unbelievable.

"How are you enjoying it?" Draco asked, coming up from behind Harry with a cup of coffee. He never let him stray too far from his side and was always within sight distance.

"It's beautiful here Master, thank you." Draco felt his face try to heat up but he quelled it.

"Formalities aren't needed here; just you and me." He truly wanted to tell him he was just Draco and he was just Harry.

' _Too soon. Mother said it would take time, so I'll take my time.'_ Harry looked up at Draco surprised but nodded with a small smile.

"Never-the-less, thank you. You have…no idea how much this means to me."

' _How at peace this puts me.'_ Harry thought with a soft sigh, taking a sip of his drink as he looked over all the fields beyond the small little town they were in. Draco insisted they do dinner in Ireland before heading home, which meant he got to spend the whole day there!

' _I really need to talk to Tom about this. It's a wonderful present; I just can't see Draco doing it of his volition. Maybe it's to try and bribe me out of going back to Hogwarts….'_

"What's on your mind?" Harry jumped, shocked out of his thoughts as he turned to face Draco.

"Hmmm?"

"You seem very lost in thought. I was only curious what you were thinking of." Old habits' dying hard was the most truthful statement Harry can remember; because every time Draco speaks of something dealing with Harry, he feels the need to answer even if he's not.

"Just…enjoying the wonderful atmosphere." Harry mumbled, flashing another heart stopping smile in Draco's direction.

' _How could I be so blind? He's beautiful…'_ Walking up beside Harry, Draco took his hand.

"Come, let us go to dinner." With a smile still plastered on his face, Harry had no problem following Draco anywhere.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"You must be joking, My Lord. There is just no possible way." Severus exclaimed calmly, standing stock still in front of the fireplace facing his lover. Voldemort rubbed his hand over his face tiredly.

"I do not have a choice, Severus. I promised Harry that he could go, so you have to help me make this possible." Severus grumbled under his breath, sighing.

"You will have to tell them. There is no way I can keep someone that powerful hidden for that long. Not even you can, with Hogwarts special wards; everything's changed." Severus added before walking over to his lover to kiss him. Voldemort pulled Severus flush against him quickly.

"Oh no, my little snake. You're staying for the rest of the evening whether you like it or not." Severus flushed, pressing his palms against Voldemort's chest to try and put distance between them.

"I must get back to the school. I have things I have to do. Summer is coming just up around the corner and the students will be leaving in the next month." Voldemort made a 'tsking' noise as he lead Severus back to his room.

"Your teachers can handle it while you are away. I want my lover in my bed tonight. Don't fight me Severus." The normally stock and closed up Potions Master was turning red; his heart beating loudly. There was no way he could ever truly fight Voldemort.

"Yes, My Lord."

"Good boy," without another word, he shut the door behind them.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

Fred walked back into their small apartment above the shop, cheeks slightly pink as he looked around for Colin and George. Just then, George walked out of their room, shutting the door behind him quietly.

"Hey, how is Charlie? Everything ok over there?" George noticed how flushed his brothers cheeks were and looked at him curiously.

"They were rather busy when I showed up. I don't believe anyone was permanently damaged." George's eyes lit up in mirth, moving closer to his brother.

"Oh were they? I'm assuming they were…rather attached." Fred's cheeks turned darker, looking off to the side as he felt George's hand slid across his cheek to cup his face.

"They were…busy. I left, I asked for no details." George chuckled, leaning closer to press small kisses to Fred's cheek.

"I'm sure we could mimic their results with our own. What do you say, Fred?" A shiver ran down his spine, unconsciously licking his lips.

"I say that we can't because Colin is here." George pulled Fred into a deep kiss, licking the inside of his mouth. Fred melted against him, wrapping his arms around his twin's neck. He was never able to fight back when George got domineering.

"He's dead asleep, there's no waking him up. Be a good boy for me Fred and I might just let you cum tonight." The small moan that spilled from his lips when George locked his lips to his neck made his knees shake.

"George…"

"Ah, ah, ah; be a good boy Fred." George's hand worked its way under his shirt; caressing the skin that was exact to his own.

"Hah~ don't…tease me." The evil grin that lit George's face was enough to let Fred know that he was going to be worked  **hard**  tonight. He'd be a liar if he said he wasn't looking forward to it.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.

Bill kissed at Charlie's thigh, the bulker man's legs over his shoulders as he thrust sharply into his brother's tight heat. They'd been going at it for hours, Bill not able to stop himself once they got started. He'd taken Charlie in every position imaginable, and now he had him back on his back; pounding into his thoroughly abused hole.

"Hah! B-Bill please!" Charlie clutched at the rumpled sheets, a light sheen of sweat covering him. His body ached in the best ways from the through ravishing he was taking.

"So good Charlie – want you so much." The growl was back to his voice, his eyes swirling with the wolf. His brother was in full animal mode, not able to control his instincts. His teeth left marks all over Charlie's thigh as he began to thrust into him faster.

"Ahh!" He reached up, wrapping his arms around Bill's neck as he curled himself in half; Bill's cock beating even harder against his prostate.

"So close~ hah! So close Bill, please!" Charlie keened, thrusting his hips back into the thrusts. Bill began to thrust even faster, reaching on hand down and began stroking Charlie in tune with his thrusts.

"Cum for me Charlie." The growl in his brother's voice sent him over the edge; back arched hard.

"Bill!" He keened again when he felt the hot semen spill into his abused hole again. Allowing Charlie's legs to lay flat on the bed, Bill rolled himself over to tuck Charlie against his chest. His breathing was still erratic, body shaking as it began to cool. Bill pressed his face deeper into his brother's neck, breathing his scent deeply. The arm wrapped around him made him feel warm in his stomach and he placed a hand over it.

"Don't start thinking now. I can already hear the wheels in your thick skull turning." Bill chuckled softly, placing a kiss on one of the many marks he'd left on Charlie's body.

"For now, I won't. Sleep, we'll talk tomorrow." Charlie just hummed in agreement, pressing his sore body into the heat behind him as he fell asleep in exhaustion.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

Harry looked down at the plate, nibbling at his salad. Draco watched him, eating slowly at his own pasta. Harry had been abnormally quiet as of late, and it honestly made Draco nervous. Especially now that he was trying to take on a new leave as a person, but not truly sure how to completely change.

"Is your dinner good?" Harry looked up when Draco spoke, the blonde man taking a sip of his wine. Harry gave Draco a soft smile, one that truly melted his insides.

"It is very good, thank you." Draco gave Harry a smile before finishing his own meal.

"I wanted to give you something." Harry looked up in surprise, finishing his own meal. Looking around, Harry looked back to Draco.

"Give me something? Like a gift?" Draco flushed a bit, but hid it well by looking down as he pulled the box from his pocket. He laid it on the table next to his plate, and Harry's eyes locked to it. He felt his heart start to race and his breathing started to get a little heavy.

"A gift of sorts, yes. Whether you like it or not, I am unsure." Draco was horribly nervous but he hid it well. He needed to give Harry a protection, but he also needed to feel like he still had some control over the situation. His feelings were everywhere and he felt like he was being swept away with no support. Having control over Harry and the aspects of his life gave him a control he desperately needed to hold on to.

"I…I am not sure what to say. Why did you get me a present?" Draco traced the outside of the box, casually looking at Harry over their table.

"I wanted to. I…do not talk about myself. I do not talk about my feelings. I'm sure out of all the time we've known one another, that you've come to realize this." Harry could only nod as Draco continued.

"Well I am trying, to express myself the only way I know how. I am at a loss on how to do it properly without insulting someone or letting go of the only things I know." His tongue felt like it was swelling and blocking his throat. He'd never expressed himself this much even to his mother! Now he was doing it with his pet…his Harry.

"If you are offended by my actions, I can only hope you will express it with me calmly; as I will start trying to do with you." Harry was beyond confused, slightly hurt. Draco never acted like this. It was….disturbing but ignited Harry's natural curiosity with a vengeance. He'd never seen Draco this…vulnerable yet still standing strong. Clearing his throat, he fidgeted with his napkin to try and distract his nerves.

"Can I…can I have it then?" Draco gave a swift nod before sliding the box along the table over to Harry. With a slight shake to his hand, Harry pulled the box to rest at the edge of the table before picking it up. With reluctance, he slowly opened the box. His eyes widened in utter shock and his lips fell open in surprise.

"Draco…I…" Harry didn't even seem to register that he'd said Draco's name. Draco caught it though and it made his heart flutter. Harry seemed shocked in a good way, but Draco couldn't be sure until he spoke.

"Do you like it?"

"I…this is…I don't even know what to say." Harry whispered softly, stroking his fingers over the thick, braided silver and gold chain. Draco licked his lips, darting his eyes between Harry and the box in his hand.

"It's a replacement; for your collar. It restricts your magic so you don't hurt yourself but still allows you to use it under proper circumstances – to protect yourself. It took them this long to make it; it's the most powerful magic they could make to handle you." He chuckled softly, nerves showing through a bit. Harry felt himself flush a bit at the underhanded compliment to his abilities. He was still too stunned to process all of this. Draco wasn't truly leashing him again, but using a method that seemed as such. The chain was a thick braid of silver and gold; long enough to hide under shirts. Down at the base of the chain was a small silver dragon with bright emerald eyes.

"I…I have no idea what to say. No one's ever given me a gift like this before." Draco felt his palms getting damp and he cleared his throat.

"All I want to know is if you like it." Harry looked up at Draco, a look in his eyes that Draco couldn't place.

"I do, I love it. Thank you…Draco." A genuine smile lit his face as he slowly rose from the table, walking over to Harry. He held his hand out and Harry passed him the box; keeping his eyes locked to Draco's face. Taking the necklace from the box, he slowly placed it around Harry's neck; a small spark of his magic sealing it around him. Placing his palm over the dragon, Harry caressed it; thinking in an odd manner that he was in some way caressing Draco. It lit his cheeks red as he cleared his throat, looking up at Draco to realize he was being stared at.

"Are you ready to go home?" Harry nodded his head slowly, allowing himself to be helped from his chair by Draco. Riddle Manor wasn't really home for him, but maybe that could change someday.

' _Time will only tell.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have the date, the present, and a little other juicy bits tossed in :) Hope you all liked it! -R.F.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D So I passed my finals & projects all with A's! 3 So I wrote the next chapter & started on the next chapter of HoL! Hope you all like this & thank you all who follow my stories & enjoy them :) Totally makes my day
> 
> Warnings: Lots of Slash. Lots & Lots of Slash. Some detailed, some not; just be warned. Foreshadowing & plot :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters; nor do I make profit from writing this. All rights go to the respected creators. All mistakes are my own.

 

Harry blinked his eyes open sleepily, nuzzling back into the warmth wrapped around him. Recalling the events from the evening before made him flush. After him and Draco had returned back to the Manor, he'd had every inch of him mapped out by hands and a very tempting mouth which Harry remembered kissing multiple times before Draco was filling him to the brim. Making a small noise of surprise when a nose nuzzled his throat, he pretended to just wake up.

"Good morning, my Raven. How did you rest?" Draco mumbled out, voice thick with sleep and making Harry's body react.

"I slept well Master, thank you." Still thick in the midst of sleep, Draco started to lay kisses along Harry's bare shoulder; pressing his equally bare body up against Harry's own.

"I want you to use my name when we're alone." He whispered against Harry's skin, making the other man blush with his words.

"D-Draco, that's hah~" Harry trailed off into a keen when Draco's hand wrapped around his cock; gently stroking as he rocked his own erection up against Harry's backside.

"That's it, just let go." He spoke softly against Harry's ear, nibbling at it while he continued to stroke him. The pre-cum that quickly leaked from Harry allowed Draco to move his hand faster, making Harry buck and grind against Draco more.

"Nnh~ please just hah~"

"I've got you, let go." Draco growled out, biting at Harry's shoulder. Body going stiff, Harry came hard all over Draco's fist and the sheets; panting as he came down from his high. The feeling of warm that covered his lower back and backside made him realize that Draco had cum as well. A flush worked its way on his cheeks and he was glad that they were facing one another. Draco quickly vanished their mess, pressing himself up against Harry's back as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Is there anything specific you would like to do today?" Draco asked, lost in thought now that he was more awake.

"Other than my normal daily talk with Tom, I have nothing I really want to do. How about we relax?" The uncertainty in Harry's voice made Draco realize even more how much time it would talk to fix all he had done.

' _If I can fix it.'_

"That sounds good to me. How about we go take a shower?" The suggestion in Draco's voice made Harry blush all over again, but there was no reason for him to disagree. After all, Draco's sexual stamina was amazing; but shower sex with him was on a whole other level.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

Voldemort smirked, trailing his fingers down the pale back that was laid out next to him. The black satin sheets were pulled down to their waists, Voldemort himself having moved them to get to his intended target. Severus was never around enough to appease his appetite, so he normally wore the other man out rather quickly during the few rounds he took him through the nights he made the man stay. He was still sleeping, resting on his stomach. This was when Severus truly let his guard down and relaxed. It pleased Voldemort to no end knowing that his right hand man and lover felt so at ease around him.

"If you keep thinking so loud, I won't be able to even pretend to be asleep anymore." The muffled words came from the pillow which Severus had pressed his face in sometime while resting. A small bout of chuckles left Voldemort as he continued to trace the nails marks he had left on Severus' during the night.

"Yes well, one of us must be thinking at all times; otherwise all our plans would fall to ruin." An amused snort was heard from the pillows which only made Voldemort grin more.

"Yes well, I believe they fall to ruin  **because**  you are the one doing all the thinking. Hah!" The loud yelp heard from Severus when Voldemort swatted his ass in retaliation of his snarky words.

"My little snake seems to have his bite back after last night. I don't believe I had you beg me enough to keep you in obedience." Voldemort knew his lover was blushing, which is why Severus hadn't turned to face him while they verbally bantered.

"You will only receive so much obedience from me, My Lord."

"Yes I know, and what good obedience it is." He hissed, trailing his fingers down between Severus' cleft; causing the man's legs to naturally fall open with a soft sigh.

"That's my good little snake." Voldemort hissed, easily sliding his fingers inside Severus. The older man flushed, noticing since he'd awoken the semen that had leaked from him.

"You're so crude sometimes." He panted breathlessly, rocking his hips down into the fingers that were stroking all the places inside of him that made him shake.

"Me? Crude? Wouldn't that be more honest if I said I love how my cum leaks from your hole while I finger your tight arse?" Severus couldn't help the shaky moan that left him at his lover's words. Hearing Voldemort talk dirty would seem unnatural to anyone else but it drove Severus insane with lust.

"Just get on with it you bastard." Severus gasped softly, desperately trying to fight off the moans that wanted to work their way out his throat. With a hard jab to his prostate, Severus' stomach arched off the bed with a loud moan.

"This bastard you speak of will take him time." Voldemort teased, already having worked all three fingers into Severus' hole.

"Y-you're so greedy." Severus snarked at him, his embarrassment not allowing him to keep his mouth shut. Voldemort 'tsked', making a few rough jabs at the Potion's Masters prostate again.

"My hole isn't the one trying to suck everything inside and keep it there. Seems to me like you shouldn't be complaining about greed, Severus." The loud moan that fell from the pale man's lips was enough to push Voldemort into rolling him over and impaling him on his cock. Nails dug into his shoulders as he began to ride Severus at a steady pace.

"That's alright I suppose. I like my little snake greedy, as long as it's only my cock he's after." Severus clung to Voldemort as he got swept away in the pleasure.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"You will listen to me Malfoy. I am tired of speaking to a mute, whether it's temporary or not. You either find a way to make your son give you your voice back, and give me Harry Potter or I will make you wish you've never been born. Do I make myself clear?" Lucius had to bite back all the words he wanted to slur at this woman. It had seemed like such a good idea. If there was anyone who could help him get his revenge on Harry Potter, it was her. The complications were starting to annoy him, as well as his newly acclaimed partner. So how could he convince his son to give him back his voice? How was he going to get close to Harry again if he wasn't allowed in Riddle Manor and Draco never let the Boy-Who-Lived out?

' _Maybe I can try to talk some sense into Narcissa about talking to Draco.'_ Giving a nod of understanding to the woman, he again vanished back to his home. The creature stood in the corner, sniffing the air from which the older Malfoy had been standing in.

' _Wildflowers; clever woman.'_ It seeped back into the walls, waiting for more information before it went back to its creators with its news.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

Charlie pressed his nose deeper into Bill's neck, his body pleasantly sore and throbbing in places he hadn't thought about in **years**. The hand that stroked his lower back made him groan and press closer to his brother. He was prepared for any argument Bill brought up but the fact his brother hadn't spoken yet was slightly worrisome.

"Are you hurting?" The slight growl still left his brother's voice from sleep made him shiver – in all the right ways of course.

"If you mean am I hurting in a bad way, Merlin no. I'm hurting in all the good ways." Charlie teased with his words, snuggling closer to his brother. All Bill could do was hold him closer.

"This isn't a game, Charlie. What I did was wrong."

"What you did when you first showed up was wrong, only because it was unexpected. Everything you've done since then, well let's just say I have a whole different argument for that." Bill sighed, agitation clear in his tone at his brother's antics.

"I know this is serious Bill, but I love you. You're my brother, someone I can trust. If I didn't trust you, none of this would have happened. I'm glad it happened." Charlie persisted, finally looking up at Bill. Waiting for his brother to look at him, he continued when he did.

"What we did is our business, society be damned. Ever since the War, we've been allowed to carve our own little places in this world and mine is with my family. If that means I want my brother to shag me into every available surface, well that's my bloody business and no one else's." Bill couldn't help but laugh at Charlie's words, leaning down to kiss his forehead. The smile he received in return was enough to melt his argument.

"You realize I've never wanted anything like this in my life?" Charlie could only grin, adjusting his body gently as to not irritate anything on him.

"You realize I've been lusting after your arse since you've had one?" Charlie teased with mirth in his eyes. Bill rolled his eyes in reply to his brother's words before kissing him soundly. A happy purr filled Charlie's throat at his older brother's actions, pressing closer.

"I guess this means I finally have to give Colin to the twins." Bill stared at Charlie in surprise, but started to laugh.

"You're telling me you didn't notice how they stare at that little one's arse every time he walks in a room? Don't get me wrong, mine and Colin's agreement but only based on sex and safety. I'm sure the twins will be more than happy to have him. As for me, well I have a big bad wolf to take care of me." Bill rolled his eyes but flashed his fangs at Charlie before pinning him beneath his body.

"I'm a big bad wolf alright, but I might have to mess you up before I can take care of you." Charlie wrapped his arms around Bill's neck, pulling him down closer to him as he nibbled at his jaw line.

"I think I can live with that arrangement."

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

Voldemort had been doing paperwork in his library ever since Severus had returned to the school. Planning Harry's birthday and his return to Hogwarts was going to wear him out before he could even focus on all the other matters he had to attend too.

" _ **Nagini, go find our little snakeling and bring him to me."**_

" _ **Yes Master,"**_ the boa constrictor replied before slithering off to find Harry. Running his fingers through his hair, Voldemort wondered when the Weasley's would show up with information about Lucius' actions.

' _I will need to contact them soon if they do not show up.'_ He made a mental reminder for himself before Nagini slithered back in with a bright red Harry in tow. Voldermort raised in his brow in curiosity but when Harry didn't speak, he looked to Nagini.

" _ **Snakeling and his mate were having sex in the hallway."**_

" _ **We were not! Draco is not my mate!"**_ Harry hissed back at the laughing snake that moved to curl up in front of the fire.

"Draco, is it now?" Harry flushed darker when Tom addressed him and moved to sit in the chair before his desk.

"I guess this means that your dinner date turned out well?" Voldemort had noticed the metal around Harry's neck but didn't comment on it. Harry was still flushed, but shrugged.

"It was nice. Really interesting, actually. Did you put him up to taking me out?" Voldemort was surprised at Harry's question. He would have done something like it if it wasn't for the fact Draco had thought it up all on his own; for his own reasons.

"Actually, no, I didn't. That was all his idea for his own reasons." This made Harry bite his lip, a nervous gesture that had grew over the years.

"He's acting…strange. Caring, in a weird Malfoy way. I don't know how to deal with it." His hand went up to the necklace to fiddle with it beneath his shirt. Voldemort noticed but didn't comment.

"Do you think maybe he is trying to show you something with his actions? We all know that Draco Malfoy isn't one for expressing his emotions; let alone verbalizing them." Harry nodded his head in agreement, wondering if Tom had a point. Draco wasn't one for showing any real deep emotion, but he really seemed to be trying to get on Harry's good side recently. Maybe that was a good thing?

"I don't know how to feel about it. You know I enjoy your company Tom, but you also know what I want more than anything." Tom nodded his head, knowing that Harry's freedom would be the ultimate gift he could ever have. An impossible one since he was to be dead.

"Yes well, we can't all have what we want, as much as it pains me to say to you. We must deal. Be happy, you will have your time at Hogwarts, but only on one condition." Harry immediately sat up straight, looking him in the eye.

"I've spoken to Severus and he has agreed. Since I have to tell the staff of Hogwarts you are still alive, you have to bring the topic up with Draco." Harry's face fell and he froze.

"You've got to be kidding. There's no way he'll even listen to it."

"You never know Harry. It seems like Draco has tried taking on a new leave, you should trust him a bit, don't you think?" Draco's words from the night before played in Harry's mind as he thought about it.

_"Well I am trying, to express myself the only way I know how. I am at a loss on how to do it properly without insulting someone or letting go of the only things I know."_  - _"If you are offended by my actions, I can only hope you will express it with me calmly; as I will start trying to do with you."_ Harry swallowed thickly before nodding his head.

"Alright, I'll bring up the topic with him. I decide when though, no jumping in and sneaking it in when I'm not ready." Voldemort only smirked, and stuck his hand out for Harry to shake it.

"Deal."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) Let me know what you think! I'm dying to know how you like it so far! -R.F. :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! I am horridly ashamed of myself! I can't believe it's been so long since I've updated, but things have just gotten away with me with school and my daughter being sick. :D I'm back, and hoping to stay back for sometime. I might lag a bit in the beginning with my new classes, but I promise to try to update more. I hope you all enjoy this, thanks for supporting my work with your wonderful comments! Also, this chapter was made/posted for ruth_lily. Thank you so much for all the kind things you always say, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I promise to do my best to post more soon, thanks again!
> 
> Warnings: general plot, foreshadowing, humor
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters; nor do I make profit from writing this. All rights go to the respected creators.
> 
> Un'betad, all mistakes are my own

Draco was in a firecall with his mother, his face scrunched up in frustration.

"Mother, you know how I feel about Father. I do not trust him and he has not proved that's he's learned anything from this."

"I understand Draco, but your Father is miserable. I believe he has learned his lesson and he wants back in with Our Lord. If anything, doing this could put him back under Our Lord's radar. If he thinks he's welcomed back, he'll slip up at some point. This works for everyone, Dragon." Draco sighed, but knew his Mother had a point. From what he found out from Voldemort was nothing. He hasn't heard anything about what his Father had been up too.

"Alright Mother, I'll speak with Our Lord about it this evening."

"Thank you Draco. Now tell me how your date went with Harry." He flushed darkly, clearing his throat.

"I…It went fine Mother." Narcissa grinned, leaning closer.

"Did he like his gift?" Draco couldn't stop the soft smile from forming on his face.

"Yes Mother, he liked it very much. Thank you for the idea."

"No problem at all, I was hoping he would. I have a lunch date with my sister this afternoon, go on and do whatever it is you do every day. I'm sure your Father just got back home. I'll talk with you soon."

"Goodbye Mother, love you." He cut the call off, rising to his feet and making sure his robes were neat. Heading out of the bedroom, he'd wait for Harry to finish his daily talk with Voldemort before going to speak to him about giving Lucius his voice back and possibly allowing him back in the manor. If having Lucius in the same house as Harry at times meant keeping him safe, he'd do it.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

Bill and Charlie had cleaned themselves up after another round in the shower, dressed and headed for the twin's apartment.

"Do you think Fred will have told George what he saw?" Bill asked, slightly nervous about how his brother's would act. Charlie grinned boyishly, elbowing Bill playfully.

"I bet you 5 Galleons that he did." Bill looked off to the side blushing, glaring at Charlie when he began to laugh.

"Oh don't be so uptight. The twins won't care, I'm sure they get up to dirty stuff when we aren't around." Bill blushed in embarrassment growling.

"Shut it, I don't want to think about my little brother's like that!" Charlie sent him a cheeky grin.

"You thought about one of your little brother's like that." The groan he got in reply sent Charlie into a fit of laughter as they finally arrived at the apartment. George opened the door with a wide grin.

"Hello dear brothers, I see you finally found your way out of Charlie's bed to come see us." Bill looked away and Charlie grinned.

"Good to see you too, George. Glad to see you were able to find a way to get your cock out of Fred's ass to come answer the door."

"You told them?!" Fred hissed from the kitchen, appearing in the living room. Charlie grinned darkly, and Fred paled.

"…You hadn't told them, had you?" George shook his head with a sigh, trying not to laugh.

"No idiot, you just did." Fred made his way back to the kitchen without saying anything.

"He'll be fine, after he gets over the embarrassment." Charlie pat George roughly on the back, Bill shut the door behind him.

"Charlie!" Colin ran in to the room, jumping on Charlie who held him easily.

"Hey there!" Bill wouldn't admit that he felt really jealous about Charlie touching someone other than him.

"I'm so glad you're ok! I was so worried about you! You're alright?" Charlie ruffled his hair, kissing at Colin's tear covered cheeks.

"'Course I am, I'm a lot tougher than old Bill over there." Bill glared at him, cautiously moving closer to the petite boy in Charlie's hold.

"Colin, I wanted to apologize about the other day. I never meant for that to happen. I hope you can forgive me." Colin looked deep into Bill's eyes before nodding softly.

"I know you didn't mean it, you're too nice to do something like that." Bill smiled at Colin, ruffling his hair like Charlie had before moving to sit on the couch.

"Come with me, little guy. We need to talk." Colin nodded excited, smiling as Charlie carried him in to the bedroom to talk in private. George looked over to Bill when the door had shut.

"So are you gonna tell me about what happened or am I left to my own devices to figure it out?" Bill fidgeted for a moment, before leaning his elbows on his legs.

"I was poisoned with something. Lucius, or whoever he's working with, scattered the forest with something that awoke the wolf in me. All I remember is having this craving, and then I saw Colin and everything went black. Next thing I know I'm looking at Charlie on the floor; covered in blood and cuts. I felt so sick, but he told me it wasn't my fault. Said he didn't fight me, 'cause he knew it would be worse. I just…I don't know what happened after that." Bill blushed darkly, clearing his throat and not looking at his brother.

"He wanted me to put a healing ointment on his more…tender injuries and next thing I know, I'm in bed with him again." George was silent for a moment, letting Bill gather himself.

"Did you want it?" Bill finally looked up, blinking at him.

"What?"

"Did you want it? Did you want Charlie?" Bill flushed a bit, but nodded.

"I don't know why, but I do." George reached over, placing his hand over Bill's.

"Then be with him. No one is stopping you but you. We love you no matter what either of you choose." Bill looked at his brother and was reminded again how much they'd grown and changed since the war. He gripped his brother's hand back.

"Thank you."

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

The knock at the door had Voldemort calling out permission for entrance while trying desperately not to laugh. He knew Draco would find the scene amusing, which is why he hadn't called a stop to it yet.

" _ **You're such a pain! I think Tom should skin you and nail your flesh to the wall!"**_ Harry hissed out in parseltongue, the huge constrictor wrapped around his body as they wrestled on the floor.

" _ **My Master would never do such a thing! No need to take out your sexual frustrations in such a violent way on me because I broke up your mating ritual!"**_

" _ **It wasn't a mating ritual! Draco isn't my mate!"**_ Harry's cheeks were flushed dark red as they worked at one another, and Draco couldn't help but smile at the scene before him in the doorway. This wasn't the first time he had seen the two argue; he found it as amusing as Voldemort did.

" _ **That is enough, Nagini. Harry. We have a guest."**_ The two broke apart silent at the words hissed calmly from across the room; the underlying enjoyment unmistakable. Harry flushed even darker, if possible, when he realized it was Draco that was standing in the doorway. His chest felt funny from the obvious look on joy on the other man's face while watching him. Nagini snickered as she slid back over to Voldemort.

" _ **Little snakeling is in denial about mating, Master."**_

" _ **Nagini!"**_ Harry hissed back, trying to calm his cheeks and heart as he got to his feet. Voldemort grinned, stroking over the large snakes scales.

" _ **There, there. He didn't mean to hurt your feelings."**_ He cooed, eyes lit with mirth as he faced Harry's glare head on.

"Did I forgot something?" Harry asked in Draco's direction, too relaxed around Tom to care about if his actions were punishable. Draco still had a smile on his face.

"No, I only came to see if you wanted to have some lunch with me before we spent the rest of the day together. There were a few things I needed to speak to Our Lord about." Using the referece about Voldemort was an acknowledgement that Draco needed to speak to him about business. Also, that he wasn't to be around when they spoke.

"Understandable. I will go shower before our meal, I need to get the stench of reptile off me anyway."

" _ **I can understand you snakeling, don't think I won't curl myself around you and teach you another lesson!"**_ Harry childishly stuck his tongue out at Nagini before heading towards the door. Draco's hand on his wrist stopped him and he looked up at the blonde man, blinking in surprise.

"Yes…?" Harry's lost yet curious look had Draco's heart pounding faster. He leaned in, brushing his lips over the corner of Harry's mouth; causing said man to blush.

"Incase I didn't tell you earlier, you look wonderful today." Feeling heavily flattered and confused, Harry gave a quick nod before leaving; shutting the door behind him. The grin Voldemort was sending Draco made him flush slightly, but he fought it off as he made his way forward.

"You needed to speak to me?"

"Yes, it's come to my attention that no news has yet to be gathered about my Father's whereabouts. I believe I have a solution." Voldemort immediately sat up straight, the concern for Harry's safety in the back of his mind moving forward.

"I'm listening."

"I spoke with my Mother today. She says Father still leaves randomly but seems to be increasingly more frustrated everytime he arrives home. Whatever he's doing, she believes is failing. She brought to my attention that I should allow him the use of his voice, and speak with you about allowing him back in your home." Voldemort's face took on a firm glare, tapping his fingers along the desk.

"Why do you believe this will be beneifical to finding out what your Father is up too?"

"He prides himself on being the best. Not being without your ranks makes him an outsider in our tight knit community. He would be willing to do anything, but apologize for his actions, to win back that leverage. Once he does so, he's more than willing to slip up. If he does so here, we can track him." Voldemort quickly analyzed everything Draco said, filing it away.

"You have a point, but there is still a high risk. If you believe this will bring us results, we'll do it. Call you Father tomorrow afternoon for a meeting with the both of us in here. I will speak with the Weasley's beforehand to see if they have gathered any information that will be of use to us. Thank you for your ideas." Draco gave a deep bow before heading to the door.

"Oh, and Draco?" He turned to face Voldemort.

"Yes, My Lord?"

"Good job with Harry." The grin that spread across Draco's face was enough to make Voldemort gag, if it wasn't for the fact he knew he wore the same look when it came to Severus.

"Thank you, My Lord."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! :) Hope you enjoyed it after such a long wait. Next chapter:
> 
> -The Weasley's make another appearance in Voldemort's manor
> 
> -Lucius becomes apart of the inner circle again
> 
> -Harry's birthday plans are coming to fruition
> 
> :) -R.F.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D Another new chapter! Not as long as I was hoping it would be, but I wrote the rest of this after I finished up a group speech. Which I have to give in the next 5 mins or so, which is why I'm posting this now. Hope you all enjoy it :) Thanks for always leaving such great reviews.
> 
> Warnings: general plot, hinted slash, soft!Snape :D At least for a moment
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters; nor do I make profit. All rights reserved to the creators.

"Would you like to have lunch outside today, Harry?" Harry blinked up at Draco in surprise, all these random thoughtful actions throwing him off his normal routine.

"Uhm that would be really enjoyable, sure." Part of him was enthused but didn't show it in fear of this entire still being a game for Draco. Ever since he'd become his school nemesis' belonging, things had been a certain way. Now, within a matter of a few months, it was changing. Harry still wasn't sure if it was for the better or not.

"I will have the Elves bring it to us, let us pick a spot we'll be most comfortable." Harry couldn't help but give the small smile as he walked with Draco, though his nerves made his stomach tumble with anxious intent.

"Of course."

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"Either way worked, I had planned on having you come in to speak with me tomorrow. What have you found?" Charlie and Bill were both seated in chairs in front of Voldemort's desk. Once the twins had realized that Colin was now going to be with them permanently, they decided to celebrate; leaving Charlie and Bill more than happy to leave.

"The experiment our brother's created for the Malfoy Manor came back with reports of constant back and forth activity to the same place, still untraceable, but with the constant fragrance of wild flowers." Voldemort took in all the information, making notes where they were needed.

"Good to know, I'll have my men look into it. As of now, we will be bringing Lucius back in; hoping he'll slip up sooner or later."

"No problems let me know if you need anything at all. We're just a floo away." Bill and Charlie rose to shake Voldemort's hand before leaving.

"I will be sending you the paperwork for Harry's birthday party when the time comes closer." Charlie sent him a grateful smiled before leaving on their way. Voldemort gathered the notes and put them back in the bottom drawer of his desk; warding and locking it with Parseltongue magic.

' _I wonder what my little snake is up to today.'_ With that in mind, Voldemort was determined to make a visit to Hogwarts; busy schedule be damned.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"What?" Snape snapped harshly, moving paperwork off to the side as a knock issued at the door. It was a younger student from Hufflepuff, eyes red from obvious crying.

"What is it that you need? Were you sent by a Professor?"

"N-no Head Master, I chose my free class to come up here to speak with you." Severus motioned for the chair before his desk, leaning back in his chair to hopefully make the child feel less threatened.

"What is it you believe I can help you with?" The boy, from what Severus could perceive from him, was small. Too small to be healthy, yet he seemed rather calm.

"I was wondering if it was possible for me to stay here and not have to return home for the summer." Severus' mental alarms immediately went off to let him know that his lover was there, and about what the kid was most likely referring too.

"Is there a specific reason you would like to tell me about why you do not wish to return home for the summer?" The boy chewed his lip nervously, an obvious habit by the swelling and teeth marks.

"Well, ever since my Father found out about my abilities, I've become somewhat of a…waste to him. My mother died, giving birth to me. Once Father learned what I was, what magic is capable of, I suppose a part of him started to hate me for it. I…I don't feel safe returning home anymore, and I was told from some other students I could come speak to you about this…" Severus felt his heart ache for the boy, no matter how much children did annoy him on occasion; none deserved to be treated in such a manner.

"It's no problem at all. Do me the favor of having your Head of House come see me during lunch. Do not worry about packing to go home, you will be staying here in your dorm rooms for the summer. We'll discuss this more later; I believe your next class will be starting soon." The look of utter disbelief and reprieve made Severus smirk.

"Go on now."

"Thank you so much Head Master." The boy called before quickly leaving his office.

"You know, it's not nice to listen to other people's private conversations, My Lord." Voldemort stepped from the shadows, having arrived only moments before the small boy came in. He placed his hands on his lover's shoulders, gripping firmly.

"I wasn't listening to the conversation so much as I was listening to you speak." Voldemort hissed against Severus' ear, nipping.

"My snake seems to have a soft side he enjoys hiding from me. I suppose we'll have to rectify that, won't we?" Severus shivered at all the possible promises not spoken aloud, leaning back into the touches.

"Yes My Lord, I do believe we might have too." Voldemort kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Come, my serpent. I wish to take you to bed." Severus rolled his eyes, but followed the other man towards his personal chambers.

"At 11am? Starting early now, are we?" Voldemort came back with a smirk of his own, wrapping an arm around Severus.

"My little snake has duties to perform today; I must stick to his schedule." Severus' eyes lit up with mirth at his lovers words, but he smiled affectionately.

"I appreciate the forethought." Once they entered, Severus shut the chamber doors behind him.

"Now what was that about taking me to bed, My Lord?" Severus asked slow and deliberate; robes slipping from his shoulders. Voldemort's eyes followed every movement, tracing along every piece of flesh exposed. A growl rumbled low in his throat as he moved to kiss Severus nape, nipping with his teeth. A low hiss left the man's lips as he bared his neck more willing.

"That's right, bow to me." Voldemort whispered before Apparating them straight to Severus bed.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

Harry nibbled at the fruit before him, legs sprawled out beside him as he faced Draco would was also nibbling at food. It had been rather silent since they started eating, leaving a thin veil of tension. It was uncommon for them to do things like this together.

' _There's no way he's not trying to get something out of this. I really need to find a good time to talk to him about going back to Hogwarts.'_ Harry thought, taking a sip of his water.

"Was there anything you wanted today?" Harry looked up confused when Draco spoke to him, clearing his throat.

"I'm sorry?" Draco took a deep breath before continuing.

"Is there anything you wanted today? I can't let you go out, but I can have anything you want brought to you." Harry thought about his words, his stomach dropping slightly. Just because Draco was being more accommodating, doesn't mean he was truly going to let Harry go.

' _Doesn't mean I can't push back.'_ Feeling the need to rebel, Harry sat up a bit straight.

"I want chocolate." Draco blinked in surprise at the real want behind Harry's words.

"Chocolate?"

"Yes, chocolate. I want lots of chocolate, the best kind." Draco hummed, but nodded.

"Alright, I'll have them pick up 2 cases of the best chocolate." Harry say stunned at Draco's words. Draco grinned at the surprised slightly clueless look on Harry's face.

"Anything else you want?" Draco asked, eyes trailing down Harry's body. The shirt he was wearing today was too big for his frame, hanging off his shoulder and exposing his slowly tanning skin.

' _Fuck. I thought it was better when he wasn't wearing clothes.'_ Clearing his throat, Harry noticed the look in Draco's eyes and flushed. He supposed if Draco was going to be nice, he could be nice too. Tilting his head to the side to expose his neck a bit more, he glanced at him.

"Is there anything **you** want?" The teasing, yet innocent tone of Harry's voice made Draco's blood rush.

"There are many things I want, pet." Harry felt an involuntary chill run down his spine.

"Could I…help with any of those many things?" Draco felt a small growl build up in the back of his throat.

"You could help me with a lot of those things. How about I take you back to bed and show you?" Harry mouth went dry and he licked his lips.

"Yeah, I'd like that." His voice was low, rough with the knowledge that Draco was going to take him again.

"What are we waiting for then?" The smile that Draco sent in his direction was more than enough to make him get up and head back towards the manor. If he had butterflies in his stomach, it was brushed off as anticipation; not affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I said the next chapter was going to have a bunch of stuff, that it doesnt - my apologies! ^^ I promise the next chapter will have more of what I promised last chapter, plus more ;) including some nummy Draco/Harry slash. :) Hope you enjoyed it! -R.F.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Shit! :D Sorry, I felt the was needed. A year and 3 weeks going this story has been on hiatus. A lot has been happening in my life, and even right now things aren't easy going. I've been working on updating this and Happening of Love on a constant. Any little idea and I type it out, write it out, save it in a text lol This story was my baby right after Knowing The Real You. I know this is a short 2k words, but I felt it was good to stop it here, and I've already working on the next chapter (along with the next chapter to Happenings of Love, to those who read it as well!) I hope to all of my followers that it's a joy to see this, anyone new, welcome! Hope you all like it :) All mistakes are my own
> 
> Warnings: Language, fluff, general plot :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. All rights go to the respected creators, and I make no profit from writing this

Lucius stood before Voldemort's desk, still unable to use his voice but refusing to look weak even though he was helpless. When Narcissa said she had spoken to Draco and he was to be at the Riddle Manor tomorrow morning; he could hardly believe it.

'I'll have to inform her of the changes this afternoon! Our plans can finally move forward.' Voldemort could see the devilish intent in Lucius' eyes, making him want to reach out and strangle the other man.

'Remember, this is to keep him safe.'

"Draco has talked to me this past week and I've given his words a lot of thought. You have always been good to me Lucius, you've always done your duty; even with your rather unpleasant…private pleasures. My problem is that you took it upon yourself to do it inside my home, non-consensually, on someone you knew I hold above all rules. So I do not feel bad for you, I would have done worse if it wasn't for the fact Severus was standing there to stop me; so I advise you find the time to thank him for your life and not being permanently maimed." With a flick of his wrist, Lucius took a deep breath and coughed; his throat and voice rough.

"Of course, My Lord; I'll make sure to do so as soon as I leave here."

"There will be some requirements for you being allowed in my home again, of course"

"Whatever you say." Voldemort eyed him, taking in all of Lucius' ticks to write down in his file for the Weasley men.

"You are to report straight to my office, and the dining hall. You are not allowed anywhere else inside the manor without me, Draco, or Severus at your side. If I find you or find out that you have gone against my words; I will not hold back this time and your life will fall by my hands. Do you understand me?" Lucius eyed Voldemort in the same calculating manner, knowing that the other man meant every word. This just meant he needed to plan out further how he would get a hold of Potter.

"Of course My Lord, I understand. It will not be a problem, I am only thankful to be back under your tutelage, and I hope that things can go back to the way they were before this incident." Voldemort nodded his head in agreement, pulling out a file before handing it to Lucius.

"Now that you're back, I want you to start on this project. It has to deal with the Unspeakables; I've been running into too many problems that I don't need – fix it." Lucius took the file easily, and tucked it to his side before bowing slightly.

"Yes My Lord, it will be done." Knowing when he was being dismissed, Lucius left and Voldemort leaned against the desk as he watched him go.

'I hope you know what you're doing Draco.'

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"I just can't put it together! It's untraceable, there's no trail to or from wherever he goes, and the smell of wildflowers is all we have! How is that all we have?!"Charlie growled out in frustration, running his fingers roughly through his hair. Bill stood leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest like normal as he watched his brother pace.

"It's gonna take some time Charlie, Lucius isn't a stupid man; so we have to stop expecting stupid mistakes on his part. We need to look at this from another angle, it's the only thing we can do."

"What angle is there to look from? We've gone through them all."

"I could do it." Both men looked over at Colin who walked out of the back room, frowning when George and Fred followed with unhappy expressions.

"What's going on?" Bill asked, going over to stand with Charlie when he started to look worried.

"It's said that Lucius has a thing for younger males…I could find out information."

"No way in hell! Not happening Colin, no; I won't allow it." Charlie protested, stepping forward and pulling the smaller male to his chest to hold him. As if he was trying to protect him and block him from the ideals of harm that could befall him at his suggestion.

"We tried to talk him out of it, but he's determined. It could work, Charlie. Lucius won't even think Colin smart enough to know anything, being a muggle-born and all. He'll speak more freely while he's around…"

"You're willing to use him as bait to a sadistic pervert to find out information?" Charlie battered back in anger, looking down in surprise when Colin tugged on his sleeve.

"I'm willing to do anything it takes to make sure Harry stays safe, and never has to worry about anything like this happening again; even if it means making myself available to a man like Lucius Malfoy."

"Charlie, he isn't a child. The War ruined that for many people like Colin. Are you sure you want to do this? Do you know what you'll be getting yourself into?" Bill implored, moving to stand next to Charlie and look down at the smaller male.

"I really want to do this, and I know what will happen. I will be okay, I promise you guys." Charlie just pulled away without a word and walked straight out of the apartment; Colin watched and his face fell.

"Do you think he hates me now?" Bill wrapped one long arm around the smaller male and pulled him to his side; ruffling his hair.

"He doesn't hate you Colin, just the situation. He'll come around, I promise. Just do me one favor, okay?"

"Of course Bill, sure." He pulled the portkey from his pocket, and hung it around the boy's neck. It was The Eye of Horus in a deep gold and fit snugly on him.

"It's a portkey. If anything goes wrong, or you have a bad feeling; please use it. It'll take you right to me, and I'll make sure you're safe. Just say Család." Colin threw his arms around Bill, and hugged him tight.

"Thank you." Patting him once more on the head, he left him with the twins before leaving to find where Charlie went off too.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

Harry laid out in between two dug out sets of flower beds, breathing in the soft scent of flowers with his eyes closed. He'd been trying to figure out how he was going to bring it up to Draco, that he wanted to go back to Hogwarts; no – that he WAS going back to Hogwarts in just a little under 2 months. Part of him was fearful of Draco raging and going back to the way he use to be; firm, cold, and only aiming for control of him. The newer Draco that he was getting to know was much more pleasant; warmer, more open, actually caring in a way Harry never imagined. Touching the dragon around his neck made a small smile tilt on his lips.

"There you are, I've been looking for you." Eyes suddenly popping open, Harry saw Draco peering down at him with a soft expression on his face.

"I wasn't expecting you until this evening." The words came out soft and without thought as Harry moved to sit up; Draco sitting down right beside him.

"I finished up my work early and went looking for you; Our Lord said you were out in the gardens again. How are you faring today?"

"Fine, thank you for asking." The response was automatic, spilling from him easy and common as ever. It's what he always told Draco now a days when he came looking for it. His stomach churned when a real look of concern flashed over Draco's face but he turned his eyes back to the flowers and butterflies that seemed to keep him company whenever he came out.

"Can I ask you something Harry?" The soft tone of Draco's voice had him looking back at him, and with a silent nod he went back to his gazing.

"Is there anything you want, anything at all? Nothing is too much; you must know I would gladly lay the world at your feet." Draco felt his throat closing up as he spoke, taking Harry's hand softly in his own when. He couldn't stop a smile when he saw the small red flush trail over Harry's cheeks. Harry felt his throat tightening, Tom's words going through his mind like a movie reel.

'What's the worst that could happen? – He'd never let me leave the room ever again. No, Tom would never allow that. – He'd stop being the caring Draco that I've come to lo- no! Don't start thinking like that Harry.'

"Actually…there is something I'd like, if you wouldn't mind." Draco quickly moved closer to Harry, pressing them hip to hip; thigh to thigh.

"Ask and you shall receive." Draco immediately replied with a soft smile, causing Harry to laugh softly in turn.

"Spend the evening with me. Just us." Harry's eyes widened just a big as Draco's had. He hadn't even been expecting the words that had spilled from his mouth but deep down, Harry knew that's what he wanted more than anything. Draco's eyes softened as he tilted Harry's head up; locking their eyes together just for a swift movement before he leaned in to kiss him.

"I'd rather spend it with you than do anything else, my Raven." Harry felt himself melt on the inside at the words as he leaned in gently to the kiss; allowing Draco to push him back and cover him as the kiss deepened.

The mirror in Lord Voldemort's office faded to dark, allowing Draco and Harry there much deserved privacy if what they saw was leading to where he was sure it would.

"Does this calm your worries?" Charlie felt himself fighting back tears. Those looks, the touches, the sweet words; it was obvious to anyone who looked with open eyes that Draco Malfoy was in love with Harry; and that Harry seemed to be falling just as swift.

"Are they always like that?" The words slipped from him without realizing it. He had only come to fill Voldemort in on the new information, but with the lack of evidence; he just needed to see for his own eyes that Harry was alright.

"Draco would deny it, but yes; he increasingly acts affectionate towards Harry."

"And Harry?"

"Curls into him and craves it; takes it all and gives in turn." Charlie felt his throat tighten up, but nodded.

"Thank you for that."

"No thanks needed. So the blonde boy, he's truly going to do this?" Charlie felt himself gritting his teeth again. He hated this idea, but it was the best bet they had for now.

"Yes, he's determined. Lucius likes younger boys and Colin will seem like a stupid body to fuck with no link to you at all. He'll be informing me, Bill, and the twins with any important information. We made it clear that if we cannot be reached, which should never happen, that he is to come straight to you."

"Of course, my floo is always open to you all with the password I have assigned; any time of the day you can come through and I shall be alerted to your presence. He's now back within the inner circle, I have him working with the Unspeakables for now. I'm hoping he slips soon so I can get him out of my hair; the sooner the better for us all."

"Of course, My Lord. I will be reporting back to you soon."

"Good day Charlie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we are! :D So sorry for the shortness, but there is more to come! I happen to be on vacation from work this week, and I'm FINALLY getting a new computer charger! :) Hope you all liked it, the next chapter will have some more memories, and more fluff (cause I think Harry deserves some Fluff in his life) :) -R.F
> 
> Also - Család means Family

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what did you think? Want to see more? :) -R.F.


End file.
